princesa
by diminuta
Summary: Una historia que espero dure muchos capitulos :D por el momento sera un crossover brave/tangled/frozen pero espero con el tiempo poder ir agregando mas personajes, no soy mucho de crossover pero no pude evitarlo. basicamente las princesas se conocen y se hacen amigas o algo asi :D Romance, intriga y mucho disney XD
1. hechicería

El blanco cubria por completo los bosques, los arboles apenas si alcanzaban a pintar un poco de verde en el nevado escenario, habían visto nieve antes pero nunca como esta, de repente, salida de la nada, en un momento el sol brillaba y al siguiente había comenzado la tormenta.

La considerablemente grande comitiva cabalgaba hacia el este, desde donde se rastreaba el helado viento, aquellos valientes soldados eran dirigidos por una enorme figura, un imponente hombre barbado, pelirrojo, la gruesa capa felpuda retozaba sobre sus anchos hombros, de pronto detuvo a la comitiva con una señal de su mano, un hombre a caballo surgió de entre la maleza, pareció confundido al encontrarse con tantas personas, iba muy bien abrigado y su caballo estaba claramente agotado.

El hombre se descubrió el rostro para hablar, su tez era blanca y su cabello castaño claro, saltaba a la vista que era extranjero.

-¿Qué tan lejos se extiende la tormenta? – dijo con un tono claro y limpio

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?- respondió bruscamente uno de los soldados

- Soy un mensajero, la nevada comenzó muy al sur y me enviaron para ver la extensión de la tormenta y si fuera posible llegar a alertar algunos lugares de su llegada – respondio el hombre

El líder del grupo se bajo hábilmente del caballo, la vieja pata de palo que colgaba de su muslo apenas si parecía un impedimento para que se moviera con agilidad.

- La tormenta lleva varios días y se extiende hasta las cataratas de fuego, a partir de ese punto parece disminuir un poco, algunos kilómetros mas por detrás de los picos se puede apreciar un poco de sol- dijo el hombre mientras señalaba hacia los puntos que el mensajero desconocia

- Ya veo… espero que logren detenerla pronto – suspiro el mensajero

- ¿ustedes saben como comenzó la tormenta?- grito uno de los soldados

- ¡como empiezan las tormentas¡ - exclamo el líder de la comitiva y después se dirigio al mensajero – hay algunos hombres por aquí que piensan que se debe a algún tipo de magia o hechicería – y después rio con cierta fanfarronería

- De hecho…- comenzó a decir el mensajero mientras miraba de reojo al que aun no sabia era el rey de aquel sitio – sabemos que se trata de hechicería –

- ¡lo sabia¡lo sabía¡ - exclamo una entusiasta chica al mismo tiempo que bajaba de un enorme y hermoso corcel – te lo dije padre, esto tiene magia por donde lo mires¡ - la chica parecía realmente entusiasmada , su abultada cabellera se movia mientras parecía burlarse de su padre

- Aaghhh .. – se quejo el cansado rey – ya basta…. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucedió? –

- Pues vera, no lo sabemos con certeza – respondio nervioso el mensajero – simplemente un día parece que nuestra joven reina como que enloqueció y lleno al mundo con el invierno eterno … -

-¿Tu reina hizo esto? – dijo la princesa – pfff… y yo crei que mama era un problema –

- ¡merida¡ - la reprendio su padre, no sin antes dejar escapar una sonrisa de complicidad - ¿de que reino dice que viene? – pregunto el rey

- Arendel – contesto el viajero – pero … -

Fueron interrumpidos por un suceso extraño, asi como fue raro ver la tormenta arrivar repentinamente a mitad del verano, mas extraño fue observar como de un momento a otro la nieve se derretía, se evaporaba el hielo en el aire y asi de pronto el sol comenzaba a brillar.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y rápidamente dejaron caer las capas de viaje y los gruesos abrigos.

- Pero que demonios…- dejo escapar el rey

- Te lo dije Fergus esto es lo mas extraño que he visto en mi vida- exclamo un hombrecillo bajito con poco pelo rubio sobre su cabeza y unos enormes dietes frontales.

- ¡callate dingwall¡ nadie te pregunto – lo regaño el rey

- Te dijimos que era magia – comenzó la princesa con voz cantarina pero se detuvo ante la severa mirada de su padre, la joven vio fijamente al viajero que parecía incomodo ante toda aquella multitud - ¿asi.. que todo esto fue causado por su reina? – el hombre parecía mas nervioso que nunca – porque sabe que toda esta nieve arruino nuestras cosechas cierto? –

- Mire señorita yo solo soy un mensajero y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a usted ni a nadie a si que si me disculpa… - se dio media vuelta para subir a su caballo cuando este retrocedio por una veloz flecha que dio justo entre sus patas, giro lentamente y vio a la joven sujetando un arco con otra flecha apuntando a su cabeza.

- Pues resulta, que si tiene que rendirnos cuentas "mensajero" – dijo Fergus con desden mientras escupia al piso – porque esta hablando con el rey soberano de toda esta tierra y le acaba de faltar el respeto a mi primogénita y princesa heredera al trono, - dijo mientras señalaba a su hija – pero dado que no quiere rendirnos cuentas a nosotros vaya y haga su trabajo como mensajero y dígale a su reina que espere visitas pronto porque nuestros barcos arribaran en unos días –

- Ssii – alcanzo a balbucear el hombre mientras se subia nervioso al caballo mientras realizaba una complicada reverencia, lo vieron cabalgar a la distancia.

- Aun alcanzo a derribarlo del caballo – dijo la princesa con altanería

- No será necesario – respondió con la misma jovialidad el rey

- Nuestros barcos llegaran a Arendell antes que el – observo la hija del rey

- Lo se – respondio su padre – pero deja que el hombrecillo se canse

- A mama no le gustara que hagas amenazas a otros reinos – notó la princesa mientras cabalgaban hacia su castillo

- Yo no amenaze a nadie¡ - exclamo fingiendo sorpresa el soberano – yo simplemente aaaaam… ¡organizo reuniones diplomáticas¡ - ambos rieron mientras disfrutaban por primera vez en días del radiante sol.


	2. a puertas abiertas

Era temprano en el reino de Arendell, a pesar de que el sol brillaba en el cielo se podia sentir el frío en el aire, de vez en cuando un pequeño copo de nieve caia del cielo, los habitantes del reino sacaron pronto sus abrigos, sabían que no había nada que temer y parecían haberse acostumbrado a los abruptos cambios de clima que dominaban la ciudad.

- Parece que la reina amaneció un poco nerviosa no?- comento una señora vendedora de fruta a un muchacho mientras le entregaba la mercancía

- Eso parece – respondio el joven con naturalidad - ¿no le han llegado zanahorias? –

- No, lo siento – respondió la señora amablemente

- O – se lamento el muchacho – lo siento amigo – le dijo al reno que lo acompañaba mientras acariciaba su cabeza

- ¡espero que nieve pronto¡ - - ya quiero probar mi nuevo trineo¡ - celebraban algunos niños por la calle

El muchacho dejo el puesto de frutas y camino tranquilamente hacia el palacio, era mas bien robusto y alto, con una tupida melena rubia sobre su cabeza, se ajusto un poco el gorro al acercarse al imponente palacio, el frio era ligeramente mas intenso mientras mas se acercaba, mientras cruzaba las puertas saludo amablemete al portero quien parecía acostumbrado a las usuales visitas del joven…

- ¿ya despertó anna? – pregunto el joven educadamente

- La princesa y su hermana llevan varias horas despiertas, de hecho no estoy seguro de que ayan dormido siquiera -

El muchacho se sorprendio y se apresuro un poco a entrar a palacio no sin antes dejar a su amigo reno instalado en los establos. Entro apresurado pero no encontró a ninguna de las dos hermanas, de pronto vio a un hombre bajito y regordete que nerviosamente corria con una carta en la mano, lo siguió suponiendo que se dirigía con la reina. Ambos entraron al salón donde había un gran caos, sirvientes entraban y salían cargando bandejas de comida, telas , planos, mapas y todo tipo de cosas mientras una joven con trenzas parecía elegir entre ellas.

La princesa Anna era delgada y con unos enormes ojos azules, en los que era evidente la falta de sueño, el hombre regordete se acerco ávidamente a ella mientras esquivaba al resto de los sirvientes que trataban de acercarse a la princesa y le enseño la carta. La princesa la tomo en sus manos y la abrió con una desesperación un tanto infantil, la leyó rápidamente…

- Muy bien, muy bien – murmuro para si misma y la puso en un montón de cartas en una mesita cercana.

- ¿estas muy ocupada? – dijo el muchacho tímidamente mientras observaba la escena

- Kristoff¡ - grito la princesa mientras corria hacia el y lo abrazaba con fuerza - crei que tendrías que trabajar-

- Si pero con lo helado que amaneció el día no creo que aya mucha venta hoy – dijo mientras besaba la cabeza de la chica – creo tu hermana planea que sben y yo comamos nieve el resto de la semana.. –

- Sabes que ambos pueden acompañarnos ha cenar cuando quieran- contesto una voz detrás de ambos

Kristoff saltó de pronto al darse cuenta de que la reina estaba presente.

La reina Elsa se veía claramente mayor que su hermana, era muy hermosa, con su cabello blanco y su vestido brillante de hielo, estaba sentada en un imponente trono masajeando su cabeza claramente intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba…

- Ham.. yo lo siento.. solo estaba bromeando majestad, seguramente mis incovenientes no son su culpa ni mucho menos.. no la había visto y … - Kristoff se sintió muy estúpido y avergonzado de no haber visto a la reina (duh ) pero esta le hizo una señal con la mano para que guardara silencio

- No se preocupe – lo tranquilizo – usted tiene razón, lamento si no he podido evitar hoy un poco de mal clima… -

- ¡que va¡ si creo que hay niños en el pueblo que no pueden esperar por la nieve – intento suavisar un poco las cosas -

La reina estaba consternada aunque Kristoff sabia que no tenia nada que ver con su negocio de vender hielo.

-¿Qué decía la ultima carta Anna? – pregunto Elsa con voz cansada

-ham… - contesto la menor de las hermanas mientras rodaba los ojos por el techo – nada muy diferente… ya sabes… cosechas afectadas, techos congelados y barcos lo mas rápido posible, creo que llegaran entre mañana y pasado…. Pero eran mucho mas amables que los anteriores¡ no traerán soldados y aceptaron nuestra propuesta de la reunión creo que incluso vendrá su princesa… o ¡ o¡ o¡ y escucha¡ hable con un mensajero que regreso en la madrugada mientras dormias, parece que se encontró con vikingos¡ vikingos¡ o al menos eso dijo.. muy al norte cruzando el canal cerca de las cataratas de fuego¡ dice que es un lugar precioso¡ -

La reina dio un profundo suspiro y se recargo pensativa mientras una ligera capa de nieve empezaba a caer en el gran salón

- Ham… ¿ llego en mal momento? - pregunto Kristoff apenado

- Hemos recibido cartas de todas partes – explico Anna – aparentemente el mal tiempo afecto otros lugares a parte de Arendell y puede que algunos reinos estén un poquito molestos –

- Muy molestos – aclaro Elsa al mismo tiempo que la nieve se hacia mas gruesa

- Ham … Elsa.. tranquila – dijo suavemente la princesa señalando hacia el techo

- O¡ - se sorprendio la reina y con un suspiro despejo la nieve

- ¡pero estamos planeando una fiesta¡ - regresó alegremente Anna a la conversación

- Mas bien una reunión diplomática – volvió a corregir Elsa

- Es lo mismo – dijo la joven princesa sin darle demasiada importancia – estamos invitando a todos esos reyes molestos a venir y conocer a mi hermana para asegurarles que no hay nada de que preocuparse, hablaremos, bailaremos , comeremos, y asunto arreglado¡ pero hay mucho que hacer¡ hay que planear el baile, elegir la comida, distribuir la invitaciones, arreglar las habitaciones, revisar las rutas y… -

- Su majestad – dijo un hombre con una bandeja que se acercaba a la princesa – aquí esta el chocolate y el café que ordenó – dicho esto le sirvió una tacita de café y le acercó un cucurucho con pequeños chocolates, la princesa tomó la pequeña tacita y se la tomo de un solo trago acto seguido arrojo la taza vacía hacia la esquina donde reposaban una considerable cantidad de tacitas vacias, devoro un par de chocolates y continuo revisando las decoraciones y mapas que la rodeaban .

- Ham… ¿ cuantas de esas de has tomado Anna? – pregunto con gesto preocupado Kristoff

- Un par- contesto la princesa despreocupada

- El portero dice que no has dormido –

- ¡exagera¡ - continuo la princesa

- Anna …. Creo que quizás deberías tomarte un descanso, mas bien creo que ambas deberían tomarse un descanso, empieza a hacer frío aquí … -

- Pero… - empezó a quejarse Anna

- Kristoff tiene razón – interrumpio Elsa – no nos hace bien esta tensión , realmente ya esta todo organizado, solo hace falta que lleguen los barcos y dar la noticia al reino, escuchen – dijo dirigiéndose a un grupo de soldados que parecían esperar ordenes – no quiero que alarmen a la ciudad pero díganles que vendrán mandatarios de otros reinos a.. a… - dijo buscando la expresión correcta

- ¡ una cumbre diplomática¡ - se le ocurrió a la princesa –

- Suena mejor que "a convencerlos de que no invadan Arendell" – ambas rieron nerviosas

- Cualquiera que quisiera invadir Arendell debería estar loco – comento Kristoff – digo … - corrigió ante la mirada nerviosa de ambas hermanas

- Hagan carteles con lo que dijo mi hermana y tratenlo como festividad entendido? Hagan una feria y demás, que la ciudad se vea "acogedora" – ordenó la reina y casi todos los sirvientes de palacio salieron del salón

- Ya solo falta ir y comprarme un par de vestidos nuevos¡ - se emociono Anna

- Te puedo acompañar - se ofreció amablemente Kristoff causando un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa en la cara de su querida princesa

- Buena idea – se adelantó la reina al mismo tiempo que bostezaba – sirve que también te compras algo apropiado para la gala

- Ham… disculpe? – se asusto el vendedor de hielo

- Pues si, supongo que no piensas ir con tu ropa de trabajo – señalo Elsa

- No crei que fuera invitado– contesto nervioso

- No seas ridículo , eres novio de la princesa tienes que ir – recalco Elsa como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- Ham.. no lo se –

- Ooooo.. por favor¡por favor¡ por favor¡ por favor¡ por favor¡ - suplico Anna rápidamente

- Es que yo.. –

- Bueno … no asistas si no quieres – lo disculpo la reina – pero discúlpame si cuestiono tu decisión de dejar a mi hermana sola en un baile en el que abra toda clase de condes y nobles y duques que seguramente querrán bailar y conversar personalmente con la hermosa y joven princesa de Arendell … -

- Esta bien.. esta bien… me convencieron¡ - respondio el joven viendo vencido – asistiré¡ -

Anna solto un gritito muy típico de ella lo tomo del brazo y con mucha emoción corrió hacia afuera del castillo, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, atravesar las puertas del palacio la llenaba de dicha y asombro, Elsa vio como ambos jóvenes se alejaban y camino lentamente hacia su alcoba.

A medida que la reina iba pasando una helada brisa la seguía por el castillo, estaba preocupada… angustiada, sus acciones no solo habían afectado Arendell y las personas que amaba, si no a muchos otros reinos, dependía de ella arreglar la situación y si fuera necesario proteger a los suyos, temia por aquellos que la llamarían mounstruo de nuevo, pero ella misma sabia que estaban equivocados, sería una buena reina para Arendell y era momento de demostrárselo al mundo.


	3. mi pequeña valiente

El viento se aventuraba entre su cabello, la brisa salada del mar la llenaba de vida y lo único que deseaba era que el barco pudiera ir mas rápido.

- Mamá ya puedo ver el castillo¡ - grito la joven princesa desde la proa del barco donde se encontraba sujeta, viendo a la lejanía.

- ¡baja de ahí en este momento¡ - le grito la preocupada reina -¡no es seguro¡

- ¡estoy bien solo… - una ola golpeo el barco al mismo tiempo que la chica se balanceaba y se escuchaba el preocupado grito de la reina -¡estoy bien¡ - recapacito Merida mientras con mucho cuidado y ante la mirada molesta de su madre bajaba hacia la cubierta del barco.

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado- comenzó a reprenderla – de haber querido estar cuidando niños habría traido a tus hermanos –

La joven guardo silencio, sabia que no tenía ningún sentido discutir con su madre

- Hubieran venido tu y papá entonces… - murmuro la princesa incapaz de quedarse callada

- ¡y dejarte sola con tus hermanos¡ si claro… habrá un día en que te hagas cargo del reino cariño pero honestamente espero que no sea pronto, ahora debemos alistarnos pronto arribaremos y ya vamos muy retrasadas, debemos ser de los últimos en llegar a Arendelle, por lo que se somos los que venimos de mas lejos.. - La reina Elionor parecía nerviosa e incomoda, su amplio vestido de mangas largas no parecía lo mejor para ese clima – sabes… para tener una reina que puede hacer nevar aquí hace demasiado calor¡ - se lamentaba mientras se abanicaba con la mano-

- Y que lo digas..- contesto Merida mientras intentaba sujetarse su largo y revuelto cabello rojo con las manos

- O cariño… si me dejaras hacerte unas trenzas estoy segura que soportarías mejor el clima – exclamo la reina mientras se acercaba con un cepillo a su hija

- Yaaa no tengo calor – contesto ella al mismo tiempo que soltaba su cabello y fingia indiferencia

- Si lo recortaramos un poco..- bromeo Elionor mientras se acercaba a ella fingiendo que la acechaba con el cepillo

- Nooooo¡ - grito la joven mientras huía de su madre, ambas reían tranquilas cuando fueron interrumpidas

- Ejem… - las llamo uno de los marinos – majestad estamos cerca de arribar a Arendelle–

La reina Elionor se paro en seco y contesto con propiedad mientras la princesa corría a la proa a ver nuevamente el hermoso puerto al que se acercaban.-

Todo Arendelle era justo como lo habían imaginado: el castillo amurallado rodeado por el mar, pequeños techos verdes se ajustaban sobre sus largas torres, enmarcando el paisaje había grandes y nevadas montañas, la princesa se moría de ganas de desembarcar y cabalgar por todo ese paraje desconocido. Todo el puerto estaba repletos de barcos y navíos pero por mucho el de Merida y su madre se distinguia entre los demás, todos lucían enormes velas blancas e inmensos cascos, mientras que su barco era mas pequeño y con remos a ambos lados que eran impulsados por casi una decena de marinos, al llegar al puerto ambas se sintieron sobrecogidas por el ambiente tan distinto al que estaban acostumbradas, sin embargo la reina Elionor se esforzó por no parecer sorprendida.

- Miraaa¡ - exclamo Merida mientras corria a un pequeño puesto que vendía pan a mitad de lo que parecía una feria del pueblo, la ciudad había montado un festival para recibir a los invitados y la princesa se contagio rápidamente del espíritu festivo.

- Merida¡- la llamó su madre tomándola del brazo y regresándola a la pequeña comitiva de la que formaban parte – no estamos de vacaciones cariño, no te distraigas… -

La joven se limito a hacer una mueca y seguir a su madre, no entendía la terca idea de llevarla tan lejos si no la iba a dejar divertirse, esperara que no pasaran toda la visita encerradas en el palacio escuchando a un monton de nobles quejarse por los desastres de la nevada, compartía con su madre el miedo a que los conflictos llevaran a la guerra pero sentía que no dependía de ellas, si no de la postura que tomara la reina de Arendelle, de la que por cierto no sabía casi nada.

La idea de pasar todo el día discutiendo de política parecía inevitable, las montañas cubiertas de pinos y nieve la emocionaban de sobremanera, mas aun cuando su fiel caballo Angus bajo del barco, estaba ansiosa por subirse e ir a recorrer aquel inexplorado paisaje.

- Ni se te ocurra – la detuvo la reina como leyendo su pensamiento

- Mama¡ - se quejo ella con su usual tono de voz

- No¡ tendras tiempo luego para elle, debemos ir y presentarnos al palacio, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer-

- Tienes cosas importantes que hacer- murmuro ella

- Ambas, cariño… no vienes únicamente para hacerme compañía, eres parte importante de las políticas del reino- la regaño Elionor

- Sabes que puedo hacerlo mama, pero no le veo el caso, eres mucho mejor que yo para este tipo de cosas.. me interesa, nadie mas que yo lamenta la perdida de las cosechas pero insisto en que no depende de nosotras¡ no creo que seamos tan tontas como para querer comenzar la guerra con un reino que literalmente puede congelarnos por accidente, pero no pienso que sea muy noble venir aquí a rogar para que no lo hagan, deberíamos poder exigirles que resuelvan los problemas que causaron-

Su madre río irónicamente

-No venimos a suplicar por ayuda o a firmar nuestra rendición Mérida- contesto la reina ofendida- no tenemos demasiado que temer a Arendelle ni a ninguno de los pueblos que ahí aquí, es verdad – insistió ella ante la mirada incrédula de su hija – no pienso que Arendelle tenga intensión de invadirnos , de haberlo querido ya lo hubieran hecho y no hubieran organizado todo este circo para dar explicaciones, venimos hasta aquí para crear alianzas cariño, crear lazos que nos permitan establecernos, nuestro reino es muy joven y tu padre tiene que demostrar que es un rey competente al convivir con sus contrapartes –

- Pero papá no vino - le recordó Merida

- Por supuesto que no hija tu padre no sabe comportarse con otros nobles-

La princesa río ante las contradicciones de su madre

-¿ entonces? – le pregunto

- Por eso estamos aquí, por eso estas aquí – Merida no entendía a donde quería llegar y su madre suspiro con paciencia – ahí muy pocas cosas que sabemos de Arendelle, la principal de ellas es el extraño poder que tiene su reina y el inmenso cariño que le tiene a su hermana – ambas seguían caminando por la ciudad, estaba demasiado concurrido, tantas personas paseando y hablando, por todas partes se veian elegantes doncellas y nobles apuestos que vagaban por las calles.

-Tiene una hermana?- pregunto Merida

- A si es, ambas reina y princesa son las regentes de Arendelle, ahora presta atención ¿crees que todos estos nobles vienen aquí a tratar de impresionar a la reina? –

- ham… supongo - adivino la chica

- Por supuesto que no¡ todas estas personas temen a la reina, los rumores dicen que es una persona muy fría y solitaria, en todos los sentidos, inaccesible, dura… pero su hermana por otro lado dicen que es encantadora – contesto con una sonrisa en los labios- ambas son muy jóvenes y muy hermosas, fueron huérfana a muy temprana edad y pasaron mucho tiempo encerradas en el palacio mientras la mayor Elsa, intenta controlar sus extraños poderes, se dice que no tienen mucha idea de la vida en sociedad inclusive he escuchado rumores – dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su hija – que la menor, Anna, se comprometió con un noble el mismo día que decidieron abrir las puertas pero rompió el compromiso apenas unos días después porque se enamoro de un campesino –

- Para ser alguien que sabe casi nada sabes muchas cosas – se sorprendió Merida – y todo esto tiene que ver conmigo ¿Por qué?-

-primero que nada, quizás esta sea la mayor concentración de nobles en mucho tiempo, si planeo tener nietos antes de morir este es el mejor lugar para buscarte un buen esposo –

-¡Mamá¡ - se quejo Mérida ampliamente, pensaba que los días de discutir con su madre sobre su compromiso habían quedado muy atrás.

La reina Elionor río al observar la reacción de su hija

- O por favor Mérida no seas ridícula, todos estos apuestos caballeros seguramente buscan alguna oportunidad con alguna de las hermanas de Arendelle, seguramente con la menor, no creo que aya una línea esperando por la reina-

- Pero si es la reina es mas lógico que tenga muchos pretendientes no? –

- Por supuesto¡ - ironizó Elionor- ¿a quien no le gustaría una esposa que puede congelarte cuando no este de acuerdo contigo? Claro que no Elionor todos aquí estamos de acuerdo en que la estrategia mas sensata es intentar impresionar a la princesa, no creo que a la reina Elsa le interese congelar el reino de algún amigo de su preciosa hermana -

-¿Entonces planeas hacerte amiga de la princesa? –

La reina rodo los ojos y espero un poco

- ¿quieres que yo me haga amiga de la princesa? –

- Por supuesto que no cariño, la princesa Anna es una joven hermosa, educada, refinada, delicada, alegre y encantadora; no tienes nada en común con ella –

Merida se cruzo de brazos ofendida pero también aliviada de que esas no fueran las intenciones de su madre, no es que no le gustara relacionarse con otras princesas, pero la mayoría no compartían sus gustos y siempre parecían muñequitas muy bien arregladas.

- Creo que tienes mucho mas en común con la reina Elsa –

- ¿en serio? – ironizo Merida

- Bueno, ambas son herederas al trono y al paso que vas supongo que también seras soltera para cuando tomes posesión de la corona- La reina río ante la reacción de Merida – lo que quiero decir es que probablemente hija seas la única persona aquí que no sienta miedo de conocerla – terminó muy seriamente

¿Miedo? Reflexiono ella, sentía curiosidad por explorar el reino y mucho enojo por los daños que esa mujer causo a su reino pero no sentía temor alguno, no era una persona que se intimidara con facilidad, si bien la nevada arruino las cosechas y los techos nunca le impidió salir al bosque, al contrario le permitió explorar su reino de una manera que no lo había hecho antes.

- ¿tu tienes miedo mamá? – le pregunto

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que guardes tu arco desde que llegamos cariño? –

Merida intento recordarlo

- Ninguna –

- ¿Cuántas veces lo hago normalmente? –

- Siempre –

- Si cariño, estoy muy asustada – rectifico la reina

Y con aquel comentario madre e hija cruzaron las puertas del palacio, Merida sujeto fuertemente el arco que colgaba de su hombro y mentalmente conto las flechas que cargaba en su espalda, tal vez ella no tuviera miedo, pero si algo podía asustar a su madre al menos debía ser precavida.


	4. a si que esto es una fiesta

El gran salón rebosaba en multitud, todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la reina pero, ¿Dónde estaba? Anna miraba a travez de la puerta pero no parecía que su hermana llegara pronto, cansada camino el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de Elsa.

- Ham… ¿Elsa? – pregunto tímidamente mientras tocaba a la puerta - ¡Elsa¡ estas lista? creo que la gente ya esta un poco impaciente- continuo con voz cantarina

- Hum… pasa ya casi estoy.. – respondió una nerviosa voz desde dentro.

- Uuuuuuuuuuuu….- exclamo Anna al entrar a la congelada habitación de su hermana, las paredes estaban cubiertas de hielo y su piel se enchino al contacto con el aire frío – creo que alguien esta un poquitín nerviosa – dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente

Elsa la miro entornando los ojos

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo intentemos calmarnos un poco- intento tranquilizarla

- estoy calmada- repondio Elsa respirando rápidamente y poniendo las manos en la cintura con aprehensión

- siiii, eso se nota, hay que intentar hacer algo por tu habitación – contesto la menor de las hermanas

-Creo que así tiene cierto encanto – contestó ávidamente Elsa

-¿y quitarte la oportunidad de congelarla de nuevo mañana?- respondió Anna con rapidez

Ambas rieron y con un movimiento ágil movimiento de manos la reina empezó a descongelar las paredes

- Ok, asi esta mejor, ahora no estes nerviosa, todo va a salir bien, la comida es deliciosa y he estado hablando con muchas personas, la mayoría son encantadoras y parece que nadie tiene ninguna intención de comenzar una guerra – explico Anna con voz entonada mientras sujetaba las manos de su hermana mayor – les vas a encantar a todos- dijo con ternura

- Si tu lo dices, no me preocupare más – se calmó Elsa sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día, aunque en sus palabras todavía podía palparse un poco de angustia

- Si además de que –

- ¡¿Anna¡? – fueron interrumpidas por otra voz que salía de la puerta entre abierta – oh¡ Anna aquí estas, te fuiste tan rápido que no tuve tiempo para…- la muchacha que hablaba se paro en seco, se notaba que no esperaba toparse con la reina. La joven era muy menuda y bajita, su cara redonda era enmarcada por una melenita de cabello castaño no mas larga que sus orejas, pero sobre todo se distinguia por unos enormes ojos verdes que sobresalían de su diminuta nariz, llevaba un elegante vestido morado y una corona plateada brillaba sobre su cabeza.

- O si perdón es que ya era muy tarde y tuve que venir a buscar a mi hermana- sonrio Anna con naturalidad.

- O¡ Majestad¡ - se inclino la chica – o¡ perdón - se sorprendió al darse cuenta que debía estar en la habitación de la reina y salió con rapidez

- O no te preocupes ¡ - exclamo Anna

- Ham… perdón ¿ella quien es? – pregunto Elsa con severidad

- ¡hoooo¡ - grito Anna emocionada – esta es mi nueva y encantadora mejor amiga… ejem.. ejem – se aclaro la garganta – la princesa Rapunzel del reino del sol – presento con elegancia

- Mucho gusto – dijo tímidamente la chica

- En serio Anna¡ - exclamo Elsa tapándose la cara con las manos - ¿Cuándo se conocieron? – pregunto con voz cansina

- Uuuu¡ esta mañana cuando su barco arribo – contesto la princesa con entusiasmo – nos entendimos muy bien casi al instante-

Elsa la miro con ceño

-Ham… ¿hay algún problema? – empezó rapunzel en voz baja al sentir un poco de hostilidad en el ambiente

- Disculpa – explico Anna – la ultima persona que mi hermana conocio en un día intento matarte, tiene una debilidad por los extraños –

-¡Esto es completamente diferente¡- se ofendio Anna – Rapunzel es una princesa¡ y … y.. y… -

-y además no nos conocimos esta mañana- se defendió Rapunzel

- claro que si – discutio Anna

- nooooo – se sorprendio la chica de ojos verdes- nos conocimos en la coronación de Elsa, Eugene y yo vinimos cuando abrieron las puertas ¿no te acuerdas? – Anna mostraba una cara de total confusión - te saludamos cuando saliste… bueno es normal que no te acuerdes creo que estabas a la mitad de una canción o algo asi –

- creo que lo recuerdo, pero no se, es como si solo hubiera visto tu cara por dos segundos -

-¡Eso no importa¡ - las interrumpio Elsa – por el momento creo que hay cosas mas importantes – dio un fuerte suspiro y miro con cierta desconfianza a la recién llegada – es hora de comenzar-

Las tres se dirigieron al salón donde la gente estaba esperando, tan pronto como la reina entro a la habitación se calmaron los murmullos, Elsa caminaba elegantemente entre la multitud y se dirigio finalmente al trono.

- Ejem… ejem.. – comenzó aclarándose un poco la garganta - ¡bienvenidos sean todos a Arendelle¡ espero que su visita sea placentera y que encuentren en este nuestro reino un segundo hogar, por favor coman y descansen, se que algunos de ustedes han tenido un viaje muy largo- paseó la vista sobre la gente, había toda clase de persona, altos, morenos, bajitos, razgos que jamás había visto en su vida; sus manos dejaron escapar una pequeña brisa al notar la cantidad de soldados que acompañaban a los nobles, se tranquilizo mentalmente, no podía perder el control en un momento como ese, respiro hondamente - siéntanse libres de dejar a sus caballos en nuestros establos y disfruten de la hospitalidad del pueblo, la mayoría podrá alojarse en el castillo, mañana comenzaremos las reuniones formales, por esta noche solamente quiero darles una ejem…. Calurosa bienvenida a nuestro amado palacio, ¡bienvenidos¡- el improvisado discurso fue recibido con una ovación sencilla y clara.

Los invitados se sonreían los unos a los otros

- Wow creo que nunca le dieron clases de entonación – murmuro Mérida a su madre- de verdad son muy jóvenes no? - se sorprendió la princesa

- Baja la voz cariño – la reprendió su madre – si, te dije que eran muy jóvenes –

- Pues para ser hermanas no se parecen mucho…- continuo la joven pelirroja

- Y que pasa con ese vestido¡, si me lo preguntas es demasiado escote para una reina, sus tacones son muy altos a mi parecer –

- Mamá¡ - rio la joven

- Su vestido¡ hija… se ve toda la pierna cuando camina, no hay ninguna otra doncella con un vestido tan escandaloso¡ - se indignó la reina Eleonor

- Es la reina mamá puede vestirse como le dé la gana- contesto Mérida mientras ponía los ojos en blanco – vamos a comer algo estoy hambrienta-

- O espera un poco hija viene para acá, es mejor que saludemos y…- Pero Mérida hizo caso omiso de su madre y se encaminó hacia la mesa de bocadillos, había escuchado que Arendelle era famoso por sus pequeños sándwiches - Majestad – saludo formalmente la reina Eleonor a la reina Elsa preocupada de que su hija no estuviera ahí para ser presentada también – Soy la Reina Eleonor de Escocia –

- Es un gusto – se inclinó Elsa con formalidad – me han dicho que su comitiva viene de muy lejos- sonrió aliviada al darse cuenta que la reina Eleonor no venía acompañada de una decena de guardias.

- Cruzando el océano, muy al norte- contesto Eleonor

- En un honor, es una de las pocas reinas que ha venido en persona, la mayoría mandaron hombres de confianza o a alguno de sus hijos – ambas sonreían con mutua cortesía pero guardando la distancia

- A mi esposo el rey Fergus y a mí nos gusta tratar personalmente los problemas del reino, además casi nunca tenemos oportunidad de convivir con otros reyes dada la lejanía de nuestras tierras y mis hijos son demasido jóvenes aun para presentarse en sociedad pero mi hija debe estar por aquí… –

- Bueno es un verdadero gusto que nos acompañe, si me disculpa debo continuar- se disculpó Elsa mientras proseguia su recorrido cuando algo en una de las esquinas llamo su atención, su pequeña hermana y aquella chica extraña que le acababa de presentar conversaban animadamente al lado de la mesa de postres, ambas reian y probaban pastelillos, Elsa se dio cuenta de inmediato que el resto de las damas que las rodeaban miraban a Rapunzel con una envidia muy evidente…

- ¿Quién es esa? – la sorprendió una voz a su lado

- O¡ - exclamo al ver al joven vendedor de hielo junto a ella – Kristoff no sabía que ya había llegado -

- Llevo escondiéndome de la multitud un rato, pero supuse que Anna me estaría buscando, ¿quien es esa?- pregunto de nuevo apuntando a la esquina donde conversaban las chicas

- Su nueva " mejor amiga" – aclaro Elsa – la princesa Rapunzel –

- ¿mejor amiga? Jamás había escuchado hablar de ella…- se sorprendió

- La conoció esta mañana – contesto la reina de nuevo con voz cansina

Kristoff se llevo las manos a la cara

- Lo se- se lamentó Elsa - ¿hablas con ella? –

- Anna¡- renegó el muchacho - ¿Por qué?... si ,voy para alla, supongo que debe notar que estoy aquí, con permiso majestad – y se alejó con una reverencia

La princesa Anna vio como Kristoff se acercaba a ella y se emociono de pronto

- ¡Kristoff¡ no te había visto¡ que bien te quedo el traje¡ - exclamó Anna

- ¿tu crees? Me siento como un mono con esto… - empezó a quejarse el montañés, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a lo ajustado del traje, pero debía admitir que le gustaba la sensación tan suave de esa tela

- Uuuuuuuuu¡ deja que te presente – se emociono la princesa – estaaaa – dijo sujetando del brazo a la chica que la acompañaba – es mi nueva amiga, Rapunzel viene del reino del sol¡ -

- Mucho gusto¡ - saludo Rapunzel con su espontanea sonrisa, Kristoff tuvo problemas para odiarla enseguida, realmente parecía una persona encantadora

- Hola, mucho gusto Kristoff- la saludo

- Ho¡ , es estado escuchando mucho de ti todo el día- sonrió la joven de ojos verdes – creo que eres la envidia de cada invitado de palacio -

- No de todos – interrumpió una voz detrás de ella

Rapunzel se dio media vuelta rápidamente

- Eugene¡ - grito la muchacha mientras abrazaba la recién llegado – terminaste de desempacar¡ -

- Si, en serio no entiendo cuantos vestidos purpura necesitas – la reprendio mientras besaba su mejilla

- O déjame presentarte a la princesa Anna y a Kristoff, ambos han sido muy amables conmigo, el es Eugene Fitzherber mi prometido – contesto Rapunzel con voz melodiosa

- Mucho gusto – dijo el recién llegado, era alto y muy apuesto, con cara alargada y gruesos mechones de cabello castaño cayéndole en la frente, se distinguía por un pequeña barba y una expresión desafiante, sus ojos eran cafés al igual que su cabello y llevaba un traje elegante pero no demasiado refinado.

Ambos chicos se dieron la mano con un extraño sentimiento de desconfianza…

El tiempo paso y Elsa estaba realmente cansada de tantas presentaciones formales, aunque las multitudes ya no le causaban la misma ansiedad de antes eso no significaba que le fuera totalmente sencillo estar rodeada de tanta gente, demasiado ruido, demasiado calor, demasiado de todo; se sentía insegura con todos a su alrededor y se esforzaba demasiado por permanecer serena y tranquila, lo que mas quería era regresar a su cuarto y poder estar en paz. Tal vez Anna podría ayudarla un poco, busco con la mirada a su hermana pequeña pero no lograba encontrarla; su elegancia al andar no se perdia a pesar de que su ansiedad comenzaba a aumentar. No lograba localizar a Anna pero diviso a su novio sentado al lado de la bebidas con otro chico al que no conocía, al acercarse noto lo ruidoso de su conversación.

- ¿¡tu mejor amigo es un reno?¡ ¡mi mejor amigo es un caballo¡- exclamaba el extraño

- La gente siempre dice que estoy loco pero no hay mejor compañía¡ - aseguró Kristoff – en serio todo el mundo, bueno excepto Anna, ahora que lo pienso a ella nunca le parecio extraño-

- Que quieres que te diga, Rapunzel lleva ese camaleón a todas partes – comento Eugene

- Y bueno mi primo jefry es amigo de una zarigüeya, eso si es raro- dijo Kristoff mientras le daba un largo sorbo al tarro de cerveza que sostenia en la mano

- ¿Qué es una zarigüeya?- pregunto el castaño

- Son como ratas muy grandes, viven en el bosque, hay por montones- le explico Kristoff

- ¿toda tu familia vive en el bosque? –

- Si bueno, es que son algo asi como trolls – comento avergonzado el rubio

- ¿algo asi como trolls? – se sorprendió Eugene - ¿Cómo es eso?-

- Bueno, básicamente son Trolls –

- ¿en serio? –

- Sip-

- Y como es que tu? Bueno tu eres una persona – dijo Eugene señalandolo

- O si¡ no son exactamente mi familia, nos acogieron a mi a sben cuando éramos muy pequeños , realmente nunca conoci a mi padres –

- ¡no juegues¡ - se sorprendio Eugene mientras se servia otra copa de vino – yo crecí en un orfanato¡ -

- Pfffff…- no¡ - exclamo Kristoff mientras rellenaba su vaso de cerveza – es de locos

- Oye en serio ¿Qué te pones en el pelo? Se ve como todo sedoso y brillante- dijo Eugene acercándose a la tupida melena de Kristodd

- Nada, jabon, agua, nada mas – contesto este recuperando un poco la distancia

- Yo lo intento de todo y el mío no deja de parecer tan simple –

- No creo que eso sea tan importante- aseguro el vendedor de hielo

- Ejem…. Ya tuviste tiempo de hablar con mi hermana? – Kristoff se atraganto un poco ante la inclusión de la reina

- Aaa… majestad, Anna subió un momento a su habitación, me parece que su amiga no traía zapatos y se ofreció a prestarle algún par- contesto apresuradamente

Elsa lo miraba con malos ojos

- No se si ya alla tenido oportunidad de conocer a Eugene Fitzherber, viene con la princesa Rapunzel y… - del techo comenzó a caer un poco de nieve y ambos chicos sintieron como el aire comenzaba a enfriarse

- ¡Elsa¡- Grito Anna mientras se acercaba a su hermana desde una de las puertas de acceso – hasta que al fin terminas de saludar – sonrío la joven princesa –crei que te tomaría toda la noche –

- Afortunadamente creo que ya he terminado – respondió Elsa con un tono de aprehensión en su voz

- Ooo – fue todo lo que contesto Anna al notar a su hermana un poco tensa – es una fiesta Elsa tal vez deberías tratar de divertirte un poco –

La reina comenzó a contar muy despacio, intentando controlar su ansiedad

- No seas asi Anna, tu hermana debe tener mucha presión encima- intervinó Rapunzel -¿Se encuentra bien Majestad? -

Ante tal amabilidad Elsa no pudo evitar sonreírle, no parecía una mala persona, claro… las malas personas no lo parecían nunca al principio, se recordó.

- Creo que estoy agotada es todo – respondió con elegancia

- ¿Eugene estas tomando? – se sorprendió Rapunzel al notar a los dos chicos sentados detrás de la reina

- No¡ - contesto rápidamente su prometido mientras escondía su copa detrás de la espalda

Rapunzel camino tranquilamente hacia el

- Es la primera reunión importante a la que nos mandan – lo reprendió murmurando entre dientes

- Que querias que hiciera¡ te fuiste a ver zapatos con tu amiga¡- se defendió Eugene

- No se… cualquier otra cosa¡-

La joven castaña lo miro con ceño y el no tuvo mas remedio que dejar la copa sobre la mesa y acomodarse el traje.

- Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy, lo mejor es que dejemos que los viajeros descansen - dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia la salida, estaba cansada y no se dio cuenta que una distraída chica pelirroja con una bandeja de panecitos caminaba hacia ella, ambas chocaron de repente pero Elsa alcanzo a sujetarse de una columna, la pelirroja no tuvo tanta suerte y termino en el suelo junto a la comida que cargaba excepto por la mermelada de uno de los panecillos que cayo justo sobre la impecable capa blanca de la reina , la caída asusto a Elsa y la pelirroja termino cubierta con una gruesa capa de nieve sobre su largo y abundante cabello.

Eleonor miro horrorizada desde el otro lado de la habitación como su hija tropezaba con la reina.


	5. mi lady

¡Ok. hay va el siguiente¡ pero nada mas¡ que tengo mucho trabajo...:D

* * *

Eleonor camino deprisa intentando esquivar a la multitud, era como si el tiempo fuera mas lento, todos habían quedado atónitos y expectantes, parecía que Mérida quería decir algo pero la reina se le adelantó y le señalo con la mano que guardara silencio, con un movimiento de muñeca retiro toda la nieve y con otro aclareció su capa nuevamente, después suspiro profundamente con un increíble tono de fastidio, le dedico una mirada muy por encima a la chica que había caído al suelo y después, sin decir nada se retiro elegantemente de la escena, directamente hacia su alcoba.

Anna y Rapunzel observaron muy de cerca la escena, en especial Anna que lamento profundamente el incidente y se alegro que su hermana no hiciera gran lio de ello, sin embargo la chica que había chocado con Elsa parecía molesta, seguramente por la actitud tan altanera de su hermana, pero antes de que Mérida pudiera decir algo su madre la levanto tomándola del brazo, se disculpo con Anna y Rapunzel y la sacó del salón.

Mérida forcejeaba para que su madre la soltara pero no lo hizo hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos para que la multitud las escuchara

-Muy bien, intenta calmarte, aun podemos disculparnos por esto – le dijo su madre poniendo las manos en alto

-¡disculparme¡? – grito la joven princesa- ¡¿yo tengo que disculparme¡? Chocamos como dos personas normales y… y… y… ¡ - Mérida parecía no encontrar palabras para contener su indignación - ¡yo quise disculparme y ella me cayó¡ y.. y. ¡visto como me miro Mamá¡ como si… - la chica comenzó a patear la pared y maldecir por lo bajo

- Calmate¡- le ordeno la reina Eleonor

- ¡Es una engreída¡ - contesto la princesa y se cruzó de brazos

- Pero es la reina a la que tenemos que agradar , asi que vas a disculparte¡ -

- No se si eso sea del todo necesario – ambas voltearon y se encontraron con Anna observándolas

- o¡- se sorprendio Eleonor pero no encontró palabras que decir

- no creo que esto represente un gran problema, no creo que mi hermana le de gran importancia al asunto, es que realmente la vieron en un mal momento – explico Anna, pero no se sentía para nada comoda con la mirada que Mérida le dirigía – les ruego que no estén molesta ¿te lastimaste?- le preguntó en un intento por suavizar las cosas.

- no – respondió ella secamente, y después se dirigió a su madre – voy a volver a entrar, deje mi arco sobre la mesa- y se retiro dando sancadas .

- Le ruego que no se moleste, mi hija tiene un carácter especial – le comentó Eleonor a Anna – pero es una buena chica –

- Yo podría decir exactamente lo mismo de mi hermana – contestó la joven princesa – En realidad le aseguro que no tiene de que preocuparse.

- Gracias, con permiso, creo que debo alcanzarla – señalo la reina mientras se dirigía en la dirección en que se había ido su hija.

Mérida entro de nuevo al salón evitando las miradas que se posaron en ella, camino directamente hacia la mesa en donde había dejado su arco pero no lo encontró, molesta se dio media vuelta dispuesta a buscarlo mas detenidamente, pero se sorprendió al notar un joven de traje blanco lo sostenía hacía ella.

- Parece olvidó algo- menciono con una voz demasiado suave y una sonrisa encantadora en los labios

- Ham… si – contesto Mérida un poco confundida y extrañada, no le apetecía para nada hablar con algún desconocido, quizó tomar su arco pero el hombre lo observo con curiosidad.

- Es un hermoso trabajo de grabado – menciono el caballero

- Si , tenemos buenos talladores de madera en el reino – divago Mérida, ¿Qué demonios? Solo quería irse de allí y ese tipo no la dejaba, seguramente se creía muy encantador con sus dientes perfectos y sus grandes ojos verdes… si solo se lo devolviera podría largarse de allí.

- Supe que vienen de muy lejos – prosiguió el

- Si – repitió Mérida sin prestarle demasiada atención, su pierna derecha le dolía por la caída y comenzó a cojear un poco mientras buscaba la salida, tal vez de ese modo se daría cuenta de que no estaba interesada en una conversación.

- O, ¿se encuentra bien mi lady? – ugggg… como odiaba cuando la llamaban asi, se llevo una mano al cuello y esbozo una extraña mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa sin saber exactamente que decir – o creo que no nos han presentado- el desconocido se aclaro la garganta – Príncipe Hans de las islas del sur-

Diablos¡ una presentación formal, ahora tenia que seguir el protocolo, ¡como detestaba las presentaciones formales¡ como pudo se tomo el vestido con ambas mano y realizo una pequeña inclinación mientras recitaba como tantas veces había practicado – Princesa Mérida, primogénita del clan Dunbrogh- movió un poco los hombros intentado estar un poco menos incomoda, no entendía porque ese tipo le seguía sonriendo como bobo. Para su desfortuna su madre apareció en la escena.

- Mérida cariño, ¿ que haces? - interrumpio Eleonor sonriente al notar que su hija hablaba con un caballero

- Buscaba mi arco… - balbuceo ella pero Hans se le adelanto

- Lo encontré por casualidad – menciono el entregándoselo a la reina para enojo de Mérida que se lo quito de las manos a su madre.

- Reina Eleonor- se presentó

- Principe Hans de las islas del sur – repitió el caballero

La reina Eleonor no pudo contener el entusiasmo de que su hija estuviera hablando con un príncipe, sin embargo el nombre le resultada vagamente familiar.

Mérida se dio cuenta de que solo tenia una salida.

- Madre – empezó con un tono muy formal poco habitual en ella - ¿podemos retirarnos ya? Me encuentro exhausta por el viaje, si es tan amable de disculparnos – dijo señalando al príncipe y pestañeando excesivamente.

- O claro querida – respondio Eleonor sumamente divertida

- Compermiso entonces – se despidió Mérida con una falsa y muy forzada sonrisa, tomo a su madre del brazo y se retiraron de allí.

La reina dejo de aguantar la risa apenas salieron al pasillo

- Si , claro, espero que eso te alla parecido divertido – se quejó su hija

- Uuuuu – empezó emocionada Eleonor - ¡un príncipe¡ creo que jamás habías hablado con un príncipe

- Aggggggg…. - se molesto Mérida mientras aventaba su cabeza para atrás sumamente fastidiada - ¿podemos ir a dormir? De verdad estoy cansada…-

Eleonor sonrio y ambas caminaron hacia su habitación.


	6. disimula sus virtudes tantas son

Kristoff esperaba que su querida princesa regresara, Anna había ido a buscar a la chica con la Elza había tropezado, para su aburrimiento Rapunzel y Eugene habían comenzado a bailar en la pista esperando que eso distrajera a los invitados, pronto una pequeña multitud se les unió, el joven esperaba todavía recargado en la pared intentando no sentirse completamente fuera de lugar, de pronto vio entrar a la chica del cabello esponjado que Anna había ido a buscar así que se le acercó para preguntarle por su princesa, pero antes de que pudiera acercársele alguien más la abordo; su primera reacción al verlo fue de sorpresa, después incredulidad… no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, simplemente no podía, no había manera en que ese hombre volviera a pisar Arendelle; y sin embargo allí estaba, sonriendo como el estúpido engreído que era, platicando con aquella chica, sintió un nudo como si le cayera acido al estomago y se lamentó del licor que había bebido.

- Ya volvi – entono una voz cantarina al mismo tiempo que una suave mano tomaba la suya – creo que ya esta todo resuelto, no creo que esa chica cause problemas- canturreo Anna con una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios

- Pues parece que tiene pésimo gusto para la compañía – argumento Kristoff muy seriamente, Anna dirigió la mirada por encima de la pista de baile hacia donde estaba volteando el chico y la sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios, sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente y sujeto aun con mas fuerza la mano de Kristoff.

- No creí que hablaran en serio – murmuro quedamente la princesa de Arendelle

Kristoff la miro con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo, ella sabia que Hans asistiría o al menos lo sospechaba, por eso estaba tan nerviosa, por eso se la había pasado de un lado para otro todo el día, por eso le había insistido tanto en que fuera.

- Enviaron una carta… dijeron que la diplomacia podría mejorar si..- balbuceo un poco- si el volvía, su padre ofreció una disculpa muy amplia hacia mi hermana, dijo que lo lamentaba profundamente y que debíamos darle una oportunidad para redimirse – los ojos de Anna parecieron tintinear ligeramente, mientras daba una explicación que nadie le había pedido – les respondimos que ni siquiera lo pensaran, pero el rey insistió, no tuvimos tiempo de mandar una respuesta cuando los barcos arribaron –

- Perfecto- susurro el montañés – al menos ahora tendre oportunidad de darle su merecido- exclamo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y caminaba decidido hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe

- ¡Espera¡ - lo detuvo la princesa de Arendelle - ¡no puedes¡ - lo tomó con ambas manos y lo llevo hasta una esquina del salón

- ¡Anna¡ - la reprendió el

- ¡escucha¡- suplico ella- Su padre mando una disculpa formal Kristoff¡ y, no viene solo, tres de sus doce hermanos vienen junto con él, nos aseguraron que las políticas de paz serían efectivas, estamos en una situación muy delicada, aquí hay demasiada gente¡ muchos de ellos solo buscan una excusa para invadir Arendelle¡ y su padre prometió que no daría problemas, incluso su reino colaboro con los preparativos y.. -

- No puedes pedirme que me quede aquí tan tranquilo mientras ese… ese.. – Kristoff solto una palabrota al aire – esta ahí tan tan.. – pero se detuvo pensativo - ¿a que te refieres con que su reino ayudo con los preparativos?-

Anna pareció quedarse muda por unos instantes y después hablo con una mezcla de vergüenza y arrepentimiento

- Su barco llego con tres cofres de oro- ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, sus ojos veian el piso con timidez, pero esto enfureció aun mas al montañez que volvió a empuñar sus manos - No puedes Kristoff¡ simplemente no puedes – suplico Anna

- ¡¿Por qué¡? – se molestó él

- ¡por que es un príncipe¡ - solto la joven princesa de Arendelle

Ambos se miraron con aprehensión, Kristoff recogió su saco del suelo y se encamino a la puerta

- ¡Espera¡ que? – comenzó Anna pero Kristoff la hizo callar solo con la mirada

- Puedes pedirme que no le haga daño, pero no puedes obligarme a que me quede - respondió muy serio

- No… por favor.. no me dejes aquí sola – rogó ella

El chico se tapó la cara con las manos y abrazo a Anna, después se agacho un poco para quedar justo a altura de sus ojos, beso su frente.

- Anna - susurro Kristoff muy cerca de ella – no… - parecía como si le costara trabajo hablar, y trago saliva ruidosamente – no, no soy un príncipe Anna – pareció atragantarse un momento- te quiero, lo sabes, pero no entiendo de política, o nobleza o de cualquiera de esas cosas, no me pidas que sea algo que no soy- con otro beso en la mejilla se despidió – me voy, nos vemos después, tengo… tengo trabajo- inventó, lo que mas le apetecía era alejarse lo suficiente, tal vez una noche solitaria en las montañas le ayudaría a despejar su mente, y así se fue lentamente por el largo pasillo hasta las puertas abiertas del palacio

* * *

SI... soy un genio del mal juar juar juar juar¡ el personaje sufre= el interes aumenta


	7. una princesa se levanta con el sol

aya va el nuevo¡ :D pfff gracias por leer

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba, en los jardines se escuchaba el canto de las aves y por todo Arendelle se sentía el espíritu festivo, en el castillo como buenas princesas todas se levantaban con el sol.

Eleonor recorrió las cortinas de la habitación con entusiasmo

- Mamá¡ - se quejó Mérida con aspereza mientras se tapaba con la cobija

- Nada de quejas¡ - la reprendió su madre - tenemos que esforzarnos mucho hoy¡, la primera reunión es después del desayuno, tal vez aun allá forma de deshacernos de esa pésima primera impresión- reprendió la reina con severidad

- Espero que la reina Elsa se esfuerce igual que nosotras- respondió Mérida de mala gana mientras se levantaba de la cama

Eleonor la miro con malos ojos

- Tu dijiste que no teníamos que temer a Arendelle ni a ningún otro reino- le recordó su hija, lo que la hizo suspirar hondamente

- Hija, nuestro reino es casi cuatro veces más grande que Arendelle, no tenemos uno, si no cuatro ejércitos a nuestra comando, no le convenimos a la reina Elsa como enemigos, sin embargo… nadie se beneficia de la guerra, eso ya lo sabes-

- Sé que todos le temen a la reina por su magia pero… - dijo ella con estupor

- Pero que cariño?- se preguntó la Eleonor al ver a su hija inusualmente pensativa

- Me da la impresión de que ella le teme a su poder, más que nadie más- Mérida volteo a ver a su madre- ¿te diste cuenta? Cuando chocamos se asustó, por eso causo nieve, es como si sus emociones desataran sus poderes, como si…-

- Como si la magia la controlara a ella y no al revés- completo Eleonor

Ambas se miraron, conocían muy bien las consecuencias de la magia mal utilizada…

- En el pueblo dicen que cae nieve cuando la reina amanece de mal humor…- retomó muy seria la madre.

- Aun creo que me debe una disculpa- comento Mérida, pero parecía más bien que estaba conversando consigo misma

- Sera mejor que esperes sentada…- canturreo Eleonor

Pero Mérida arrugo la frente

-Siempre me dices que debo actuar como una princesa, no como una chiquilla cualquiera- dijo Mérida imitando el severo tono que su madre solía usar- bueno, pues las cosechas de mi pueblo fueron destruidas por una mujer que no pudo contener su enojo por el compromiso de su hermana menor, una reina que no puede ni siquiera mostrar educación cuando tropieza con otro noble, no tenemos por qué tratarla diferente, no merece privilegios tan solo porque tiene más poder que los demás, merece únicamente el respeto que le corresponde por ser una reina pero eso solamente le será otorgado cuando se preocupe y se encargue de su gente y sus errores, merezco una disculpa, no como un capricho si no como un acto de humildad-

Eleonor se le quedo mirando fijamente, como si le costara trabajo procesar las palabras de su hija, después sonrió y se le acerco lentamente.

- Sabes, creo que algún día serás una reina muy sabia hija- dijo con voz quebrada

Mérida le dedico un puchero y le saco la lengua, acto seguido comenzaron a prepararse para la reunión.

* * *

La luz entraba por la ventana y escuchaba los cantos de los pájaros, el joven se arremolino en la cama esperando encontrar compañía pero para su sorpresa su acompañante ya se había levantado, aflojerado se incorporó con torpeza, bostezo y busco a la princesa pero no la encontró.

- ¿Rapunzel? - preguntó en voz alta

- Por aquí- llamo la joven

Con razón no la había visto, estaba sentada por encima del marco de la ventana sosteniendo una libreta con un pincel en su mano.

- Estos tapices son hermosos- dijo señalando las flores en la pared- pensé en copiar el diseño para después pintarlo en nuestras paredes-

Eugene bostezo con cansancio

-Si encuentras alguna habitación de palacio que aún no hayas decorado me avisas- su comentario fue completamente ignorado, el muchacho se levantó de la cama y casi resbala en el piso – ooouuuu – se sorprendió – enceraste el piso¡-

- Sip¡ - respondió entusiastamente la princesa – me levante muy temprano y no podía dormir-

El joven se limitó a sonreírle, manías que le habían quedado después del encierro, no se podían cambiar hábitos de la noche a la mañana, Rapunzel era hiperactiva, siempre necesitaba estar haciendo algo, no se quedaba en cama mucho tiempo, tenía demasiados pasatiempos, demasiados…. Reflexionó Eugene, a la joven le aterraba estar sin hacer nada, no era extraño que se pusiera a hacer algo como encerar el piso de una habitación donde solo pasarían un par de noches solo porque no podía dormir.

Al acercarse al hermoso tocador de cedro noto las tijeras y un par de mechones castaños que quedaban sobre la madera.

- Te cortaste el pelo- comento casi por rutina

- Aja- contesto ella sin darle importancia – comenzaba a sentir cabellitos en la nuca-

No iba a decir nada, suficientes discusiones habían tenido al respecto, era como si creyera que de pronto iba a volver a crecerle la larga cabellera que solía tener, en un mal día le daba por recortarse el pelo dos veces aunque solo fueran unos milímetros, en la mejor de las semanas se lo recortaba solamente una vez, no demasiado, aunque fuera unos centímetros, le aterraba que le creciera más allá de sus orejas, como si su pequeña melena fuera su propio mantra de libertad.

Si tan solo su manía por el cabello y sus múltiples pasatiempos fueran lo peor, no, por mucho lo peor eran las pesadillas: muchas veces se despertaba gritando en malos sueños que hacían que confundiera sus aterciopeladas sabanas con su perdido cabello mágico, despertaba aturdida y por unos instantes creía que su habitación de palacio era su antigua alcoba en la torre, lo más angustiante eran las mañanas en que le era casi imposible despertarla entre sollozos en los que llamaba a su madre, jamás había tenido el valor de preguntarle a cuál de sus madres veía en sueños.

Por todo ello les habían permitido saltarse el protocolo real, los reyes preferían mil veces que ellos compartieran habitación a que su hija durmiera sola, Eugene volteo a verla: encaramada en la ventana dibujando algo que jamás había visto; como deseaba que el sol jamás se pusiera, Rapunzel era feliz en el día, cada minuto lo vivía con tanta intensidad, había algo mágico en ella, como si su presencia sacara lo mejor de las personas, él era la viva prueba de la buena influencia de la princesa, ella era la razón por la que ya no era un criminal.

Rapunzel bajo de la ventana y Eugene noto que cojeaba ligeramente

- ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella cuidadosamente

- Son los zapatos que me presto Anna anoche, creo que me sacaron ampollas, no se cuál es la manía de todo el mundo con los zapatos – respondió adolorida

Eugene le dedico una mirada de incredulidad

- Simplemente le hubieras dicho que no, acéptalo, tal vez solo tu y los zapatos no nacieron para estar juntos – bromeó

Ella le dedico un puchero

- ¡Pero insistió mucho ¡ y ha sido taaaan amable – dijo con su tono lánguido la princesa del sol

- Si¡ ustedes sí que se entendieron rápido – comentó el mientras se ponía las botas

- ¿sabías que ella y su hermana no salieron de palacio por casi 10 años?- la voz de Rapunzel sonaba muy casual, como si hablara del vestido que uso la noche anterior, pero Eugene comprendió rápidamente que no era un dato cualquiera

- - ¿Por qué?- siguió el, sabia cuando debía dejar hablar a la princesa

- Los poderes de Elsa, sus padres las encerraron a ambas para que Elsa pudiera aprender a controlar sus poderes y no lastimara a nadie, parece que el miedo hace que sus poderes se salgan de control- susurro Rapunzel

- Bueno, al menos se tenían la una a la otra no?, debió ser mas fácil para Elsa si tenia a su hermana apoyándola.-

- No le contaron a Anna- lo interrumpió ella – Anna nunca supo porque cerraron las puertas ni porque su hermana se mantenía alejada de ella-

- ¡que horrible¡- se quejó Eugene

- A veces los padres hacen lo que creen que es mejor para sus hijos- le respondió Rapunzel

- Y a veces solo son estúpidos¡ -

- ¡Eugene¡ - lo reprendió

- ¡es cierto¡- se defendió el- si el problema eran los poderes de Elsa no creo que encerrarla y alimentar su temor hacia la gente fuera lo más inteligente, ni hablar de encerrar a su hermana y no explicarle nada, ¡eso es cruel¡- dijo levantando ligeramente la voz

- Tal vez pensaron que sería lo mejor¡ tú estuviste en la coronación, viste como reaccionaron todos cuando descubrieron sus poderes¡ - contesto ella alcanzando el tono

- Cosa que jama habría pasado si no hubieran sido un secreto- su voz era tan alta que casi podría ser un grito

- ¡lo hicieron para protegerlas¡ - grito ella

- ¡Lo hicieron para controlarla¡ - ambos se miraron agitados, confundidos ¿de dónde venía toda esa rabia? Ella empezó a llorar, primero demasiado despacio, pero pronto los temblores se apoderaron de ella, quedo hecha un ovillo sobre la cama

- – ya, ya, tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada – intento tranquilizarla mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba sus brazos sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por gritarle – ellas están bien ahora, están felices- ella le dedico una sonrisa e hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas mientras empezaba a respirar más despacio.

- Perdón- dijo al fin con voz quebrada- no sé.. no sé por qué..- intento seguir hablando pero el la tomo suavemente de la mejilla y la beso con dulzura

- No te disculpes, no importa, vamos, ya casi es hora de desayunar ¿Qué dices si nos escapamos del palacio y comemos en el pueblo? –

Rapunzel se levantó emocionada y corrió fuera de la habitación, la miro salir, le encantaba como el sol la iluminaba, como exprimía cada segundo de vida, pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara parecía que sus cicatrices no terminaban de cerrar, jamás podría recuperar el tiempo perdido, jamás podría regresarle esa vida que perdió, pero todo valía la pena con verla sonreír, brillaba de tal manera que era una digna princesa del sol.

* * *

Me obligue a mi misma a escribir un poco mas sobre Rapunzel, estaba quedando un poco de lado y pienso que forma parte principal de la historia asi que debe ser un poquito mas que la amiga sonriente de Anna jejeje, ademas siempre me parecio muy inverosimil que no le quedaran secuelas o algo de toda su infancia de violenta... asi que alli va vuala¡ tal vez tarde un poquito mas en subir el siguiente, tenia una pilitica de subir un capitulo cuando tuviera el siguiente ya terminado pero con este me lo salte :p supongo que soy una desesperada, ¡por favor comenten¡


	8. justo en el blanco

Elsa caminaba el largo pasillo de palació, había desayunado en su alcoba, no le apetecía comer con tanto barullo y escandalo como en la cena, se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando vio a su hermana menor sentada cabizbaja en uno de los tantos balcones de palacio.

- ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Elsa con tranquilidad

- O¡ - se sorprendió Anna - ¡Elsa¡ buenos días¡ yo? No,no,no, estoy bien solo, obervaba los barcos es todo- respondió mientras de una manera poco convincente intentaba disimular sus lágrimas.

- Anna…- comenzó Elsa – ya está – se decidió – tu solo pídelo y te prometo que puedo correr a toda la comitiva, es más puedo congelarlo, a él y a sus barcos y a todos sus hermanos –

Anna rio por un breve momento

- Creí que no lo habías visto – comento la menor

- Claro que lo vi Anna, le dije que se alejara de ti y que no se atreviera a dirigirte la palabra, que no se atreviera siquiera a pensar en hablar contigo, tengo a dos de los mejores guardias de Arendelle custodiándolo –

- Kristoff se fue – dijo atropelladamente la princesa

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Elsa

- No le dije… no le dije que Hans vendría -

- ¿Qué? – repitió aún más sorprendida - ¡Anna¡ ¿pero cómo se te ocurre? ¿no pensaste que ambos se encontrarían en la cena? –

La princesa se encogió de hombros

- Me dio pánico.. ¿Cómo se supone que se lo diría? Ooo… ¿a que no adivinas quien viene a cenar? – ironizó la joven

- Anna - la regaño su hermana mayor -¿y cuándo volverá? –

- No lo dijo… supongo que ya que este un poco más tranquilo, seguramente se fue a donde su familia – adivinó ella

- Bueno, lamento que no tengas mucho tiempo para sentirte mal pero la reunión ya casi va a comenzar –

- De menos no has congelado nada – bromeó Anna – te ves mucho más relajada

- Decidí que lo tomare con calma- respondió Elsa- después de todo estamos en mi reino y no tengo nada que temer, por lo que pude ver ayer las cosas son mejores que mi imaginación, no puedo dejar que el miedo me domine, no otra vez –

Ambas hermana se abrazaron listas para comenzar un largo día.

* * *

Horas, casi parecían días, Mérida miraba de cuando en cuando las manecillas del enorme reloj cucú que colgaba de la pared, intentaba parecer propia con la espalda muy recta en la incómoda silla donde debía permanecer sentada, no es que todo eso fuera una pérdida de tiempo, simplemente era terriblemente aburrido. Todos estaban sentados en una especie de auditorio improvisado, había varios niveles, ella y su madre estaban ubicadas en un palco lateral; en el centro de la parte inferior estaban sentadas ambas hermanas de Arendelle, por turnos cada uno de los mandatarios exponía las pérdidas y percances que la tormenta había dejado en su reino e intentaban entre todos llegar a una solución pertinente; no todo era emocionante, había algunos reinos claramente interesados en agradar a las hermanas y se limitaban solamente a nombrar las maravillas de Arendelle, otros en cambio se quejaban demasiado y exageraban las pérdidas, debían estar atentas, cualquier fallo era inadmisible, un pequeño desliz podía comenzar una disputa.

No fue difícil notar la expresión apremiante de la princesa Anna cuando los príncipes de las islas del sur hicieron su aparición, dos caballeros elegantemente vestidos se levantaron de uno de los palcos laterales dejando a otros dos sentados, por su parecido debían ser familia, probablemente hermanos. Mérida reconoció entre los dos menores que se quedaron sentados al príncipe que había intentado hablarle la noche anterior; la comitiva llamaba demasiado la atención sobre todo porque eran escoltados por guardias de Arendelle.

- Majestades – comenzó el primero de ellos –

- Mérida- susurro Eleonor al oído de su hija muy quedamente y no fue la única, el auditorio entero comenzó a susurrar, la princesa se sobresaltó, su madre no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la reunión, le hizo una ligera señal con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando - ¿ese joven que se quede sentado no es con el que conversaste anoche?- Mérida asintió con la cabeza -¡por todos los dioses¡ - exclamó su madre y acto seguido improviso una tos bastante convincente – ese era el prometido de la princesa Anna, ¡al que dejo por el vendedor de hielo¡- murmuro la escandalizada Eleonor.

¡¿Por qué creía que eso le importaba a su hija?¡ Mérida no supo que hacer o que pensar siquiera de esa información, la vida amorosa de la princesa de Arendelle la tenía sin cuidado y mucho menos le importaba aquel fastidioso sujeto que intento hablarle, estaba acostumbrada a los oportunista… siempre había oportunistas detrás de cualquier princesa y definitivamente ese tal Hans parecía uno. Sus hermanos por otro lado hablaban muy cortésmente pero sin la sonrisa de idiota que seguramente su hermano menor creía que encantaba a las mujeres, algunos podrían pensar que eran bastante rudos pero no tenía caso la cortesía extrema si ya tenían un pasado sinuoso con Arendelle.

Ambas, princesa y reina estuvieron atentas a las palabras de los príncipes, que parecían insidiosos y paranoicos, recibieron aplausos de una minoría y reproche de otros tantos, Mérida y su madre como otros tantos prudentes se reservaron sus opiniones.

Por fin llegó el momento del clan Dunbrogh de exponer sus preocupaciones, Mérida espero sentada mientras su madre hacia la presentación, si bien la princesa había denotado talento en la diplomacia no tenía caso si la reina Eleonor podía hacer el trabajo.

Eleonor comenzó hablando vagamente de la lejanía del reino, de su ubicación en las montañas y el estrecho tiempo que tenían para cosechar, lamentablemente la tormenta había llenado de nieve los campos y cuando se retiró humedeció gravemente los frutos, el reino entero padecería hambre en invierno….

Mérida observaba atenta la reacción de las princesas de Arendelle, la menor parecía terriblemente conmovida por las palabras de Eleonor pero la reina Elsa se veía cansada, era extraño que pese a todas las horas su peinado y su vestido siguieran tan perfectamente acomodados, había algo inquietante en ella, como si su belleza fuera sobrenatural.

Si, ya pasaba del medio día y si, habían durado casi cuatro horas en esa reunión, además no eran el primer reino que hablaba del tema pero por alguna razón a la princesa de Dumbrogh le hirvió la sangre cuando Elsa dejo escapar un pequeño bostezo; estaba tan acostumbrada que en cuanto su madre comenzara a hablar la habitación entera se silenciara a que nadie jamás podiera negar o poner dudar de lo que la reina Eleonor declarara que le parecio ofensiva la indiferencia, la reina de Arendelle paseaba su mirada aburrida de uno a otro de los visitantes, no entendía bien, usualmente ella sería la primera en quejarse de tanta platica, de estar sentada tanto tiempo, pero la saco de quicio cuando Elsa comenzó a jugar entre sus dedos con un aparecido copo de nieve, lo pasaba desde el meñique hasta el índice y después lo hacía flotar ligeramente sobre su palma, ya ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que su madre decía, estaba demasiado molesta por la total indiferencia de la mandataria de Arendelle que miraba el copo de nieve con desesperación, de un lado a otro y arriba, de un lado a otro arriba, de un lado a otro arriba, ¡suficiente¡ se puso de pie de un golpe, arco, flecha, ¡zaz¡ el copo de nieve quedo atrapado entre la punta y el piso de madera.

- Pero que¡ - alcanzo a gritar la reina de Arendelle y volteo hacia la dirección de donde había salido la flecha al mismo tiempo en que los guardias de Arendelle rodeaban a Mérida.

- ¡sueltenme¡ suéltenme¡ - forcejeaba la joven

- ¡alto¡ - grito Elsa – Reina Eleonor ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto muy enfadada

Eleonor estaba demasiado sorprendida, intento decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Me pareció que las cosechas arruinadas no eran lo suficientemente interesantes para usted majestad- dijo imprudentemente la pelirroja

Elsa pareció atragantarse del enojo y una fina capa de hielo comenzó a formarse alrededor de sus pies.

- Reina Eleonor si no es capaz de controlar a su guardia le sugiero que venga a las reuniones sin guardaespaldas, Arendelle estará más que feliz de proporcionarle seguridad mejor entrenada-

En ese momento fue Eleonor quien se sintió terriblemente indignada, abrió los ojos con estupefacción y apretó los labios.

- Esa, majestad, no es mi guardia, es mi hija, primogénita y heredera de mi reino, la princesa Mérida de Dunbrogh- contesto muy seriamente, con tono demasiado frío.

Mérida se soltó de los guardias y después hablo con la claridad y entonación que había practicado toda su vida.

- Como ya dije, no creí que estuviera prestando atención a las palabras de mi madre, en resumen mi pueblo sufrirá hambre por su culpa, no venimos a pedir limosna ni favores, exigimos que reparen los daños que causo, majestad – término con una pequeña reverencia y pese al pequeño remolino que empezó a formarse alrededor de Elsa no bajó la mirada.

- - El-Elsa- – tartamudeo Anna mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermana, la reina de Arendelle se obligó a tranquilizarse -¡dejenla¡- ordeno la menor de las hermanas a los guardias que aun intentaban apresar a la princesa pelirroja sin demasiado éxito –No tiene caso que empecemos a discutir ahora – prosiguió con un poco mas de convicción – Arendelle esta dispuesto a ayudar a los reinos en sus pérdidas, quizás no podamos reponer del todo pero estoy segura de que mi hermana puede ayudar para que su invierno no sea tan crudo- sugirió optimista como siempre.

- Me parece que la princesa Anna toco un punto importante – interrumpió uno de los nobles – no pienso que alterar más las estaciones sea la mejor solución a los problemas que causo alterarlas en primer lugar- comentó con tono conciliador el que parecía un joven príncipe, era un hombre alto, con unos grandes y redondos ojos cafés, tez morena y un cabello negro que le caía hasta poco arriba de los hombros, se distinguía rápidamente del resto de los nobles, no solo por su físico sino también por su acento.

- Si – respondió Elsa volviendo a sentarse – creo que ese es un punto importante – continuo intentando ignorar el acontecimiento, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, un hombre bajito y regordete entró por ella y anunció que ya estaba servido el banquete para comer, uno a uno fueron saliendo dejando la habitación vacía, todos se dirigieron al comedor, a excepción de Mérida y Eleonor que se retiraron a su habitación.

Apenas hubieron cruzado la puerta madre e hija respiraron agitadas.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo apremiantemente la reina

- Si – contesto Mérida – solo un poco… ya sabes, nerviosa-

- O por dios hija¡ ¿en que estabas pensando?- se lamentó la reina mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

- ¡era indignante mamá¡- se defendió

- Lo se pero…- no pudo continuar, pues alguien llamó a la puerta

- ¿si? – se sorprendió Eleonor

- Una carta para para usted majestad- dijo un soldado, no parecía de Arendelle, asi que ambas se acercaron al sobre con curiosidad pero fue la reina quien lo abrió y leyó primero para desesperación de Mérida

- ¡¿Qué dice?¡¿Qué dice? – preguntaba la princesa- ¿es de papá? –

- No- contesto ella con tono misterioso – es de las islas del sur – continuo ante la sorprendida cara de Mérida – planean una reunión "alterna" esta noche, las islas del este y Agrava asistirán, nos piden discreción-

- ¡que¡ - grito la princesa mientras le arrebataba el sobre a su madre y lo leía ella misma -¡hey¡ mira¡ - dijo sonriente – también señalan que creen que mis habilidades con el arco son sorprendes¡- continuo presuntuosa

- Sigue leyendo – le recomendó Eleonor

- "solo comparables con su extraordinaria belleza" - hizo una trompetilla con su lengua-¡vaya que son aduladores¡ - se quejó mientras hacía bola el papel y lo tiraba detrás de su hombro -¿Qué haremos? –

- Iremos por supuesto…- contesto meditabunda su madre

- ¿eso no sería como declarar la guerra a Arendelle?¿no dijiste que no hiciéramos eso?- se sorprendió Mérida

- No – corrigió su Madre – es verlo todo desde diferentes puntos de vista, puede que la guerra sea inminente, debemos conocer ambos lados antes de elegir uno, no creo que nadie gane una guerra contra Arendelle pero tampoco creo que en este momento la reina Elsa nos cuente entre sus amigos –

- Es una engreída- murmuro la princesa entre dientes

- Tal vez lo haría si le proporcionáramos información sobre los reinos que planean invadirla – sonrío Eleonor mientras recogía la carta del piso ignorando el comentario de su hija

- Eso es traición-

- Eso, es estrategia cariño – la corrigió su madre – no haremos promesas a nadie ¡no me mires asi¡ tu eres la que le tira flechas a las reinas¡ -

- ¡te estaba faltando al respeto¡- se defendió la princesa

- O no¡ - dijo severamente Eleonor - ¡no intestes que parezca que fue en mi defensa¡ tu orgullo tiro esa flecha Mérida¡ no digo que estuviera mal, no lo malentiendas, estuvo bien, al menos ahora la reina de Arendelle sabe que no nos acobardamos fácilmente, ¡mi guardia¡ jum¡- la reina se cruzó de brazos - ¡que insulto¡-

Mérida se sentó al lado de su madre y se recargo en su hombro

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - se sorprendió la reina

- Mamá – hablo quedamente – me asuste – dijo apenada

- No pasa nada- respondió mientras la abrazaba – te mantuviste de pie, no retrocediste… no tienes de que avergonzarte - ambas se miraron – vamos debemos comer algo, nos espera una larga e incómoda jornada en la tarde-

- Y….- continuo la princesa mientras le robaba el sobre a su madre de las manos y lo agitaba en el aire – una reunión secreta por la noche - termino con entusiasmo.

Eleonor no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa y ambas salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Otro capituloooooo¡ adivienan el cameo invitado? o sera un personaje regular? ¿creen que los demás reinos no tenian nombre ni rostro? juar juar juar juar juar ¿se nota demasiado que Mérida es mi favorita?


	9. muestra siempre una sonrisa

Elsa casi no pudo comer nada, sentía el acido corriendo por su garganta, apenas probo unos panquesitos se disculpó y salio discretamente del comedor, su hermana la siguió intuyendo su malestar.

- Elsa?- pregunto Anna con cautela una vez que se encontraron solas

- ¡Una princesa¡- explotó la reina -¿Cómo demonios no lo sabía? No se presentó durante la cena, no, no… ¿Qué clase de princesa te dispara?-

- Tranquila – susurro Anna ante el frío repentino que se había apoderado de la habitación

- ¿te das cuenta de que su reino es casi cinco veces mas grande que Arendelle Anna? –

La hermana menor negó con la cabeza

- Tienen un ejército que nos supera cuatro a uno, y si esa es la forma en que entrenan a su princesa… ¿te imaginas como entrenaran a sus soldados? –

- Bueno – comenzó Anna – la heredera del clan Dunbrogh tiene cierta reputación-

Elsa la miro con curiosidad

- Ham.. bueno, en el pueblo comentan que es más hábil que cualquier otro arquero, que ha rehusado casarse con cuanto príncipe se lo ha propuesto, que es un tanto imprudente y bueno¡ eso ya lo pudimos comprobar, ya viste como reacciono en la cena –

- ¿en la cena?- se sorprendió Elsa – no la recuerdo

- ¡chocaste con ella¡ la dejaste en el piso cubierta de nieve¡ - la reprendió Anna

La reina se quedó pasmada con los ojos bien abiertos

- ¿era ella? – se sorprendió Elsa, a lo que su hermana asintió con la cabeza

- Dicen- empezó con tono de misterio – que a su padre lo llaman "el rey de los osos" y que su habilidad con la espada no tiene rival, que ha luchado contra osos demonios¡-

- ¿Qué?¿qué es un oso demonio?- interrumpió Elsa

- No sé, pero suena la gran cosa- contesto Anna mientras encogia los hombros

Elsa suspiro largamente mientras se sentaba

- ¿ que vamos a hacer Anna?- se lamentó Elsa pero su hermana no respodió – al menos la reina Eleonor parece una persona prudente pero… ¡su esposo pelea contra osos Anna¡¿Cuántas personas conoces que luchen contra osos?- se exaspe Elsa – y su hija… ¡su hija me ataco con una flecha en una reunión diplomática¡ -

- Bueno, ham… pudo haber apuntado a tu cabeza y no lo hizo, tal vez honestamente le molesto que no prestaran atención- la voz de Anna intentaba bajar el tono de los angustiosas palabras de su hermana

- O claro¡ menos mal¡ - Elsa se frotó los ojos con cansancio – todavía falta otra sesión por la tarde –

- Y otra mañana en la mañana – le recordó Anna

La reina se dejó caer completamente en la silla que la sostenía

- Solo hay que tener más cuidado – opino la mayor de las hermanas – ser más amables, tal vez no sé, ¿tú y Rapunzel no iban a ir de compras hoy después de la reunión? ¿Por qué no la invitan?- sugirió con entusiasmo

- No parece el tipo de chica que va de compras –

- Tal vez solo ocupa que le preguntemos, quizás solo quiera hacer amigas digo tu eres una princesa, ella es una princesa - insistió Elsa

- No, no creo que seamos su tipo de compañía – contesto Anna, Elsa se sintió extrañada, su hermana hablaba sin su usual tono de optimismo

- ¿a qué te refieres?- le preguntó con intriga

Anna pareció dudar un momento, iba a empezar a hablar pero se distrajo de repente observando algo a la lejanía a través de la ventana.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Elsa mientras intentaba adivinar que miraba su hermana

- Nada – contesto ella fingiendo no darle importancia -es solo que me pareció ver algo…-

Elsa intuyo que Kristoff todavía no había vuelto de su viaje, pero no quiso mencionarlo, no quería que su hermana tuviera más preocupaciones de las que pudiera manejar.

- ¿Anna?…- dijo con dulzura pero ella no pareció escucharla – Anna ..- la llamó nuevamente - ¡Anna¡ - gritó asiéndola reaccionar

- ¿Qué? ¡ha¡ si, sí, claro, ¿Qué? – dijo con aire distraído

- ¿a qué te refieres con que no son su tipo de compañía? - insistió Elsa

- A eso – divagó la princesa - en el baile la vi conversando con Hanss – dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos- ya viste como de rudos fueron los demás príncipes de las islas del sur y bueno, te lanzó una flecha –

- ¡Más razones para ser amables con ella¡ -

- ¿y porque tengo que ser yo? – se defendió Anna – te recuerdo que tu chocaste con ella y tú fuiste grosera con su madre – señalo la princesa de Arendelle

Elsa la miro con fastidio a lo que su hermana respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, le estaba costando respirar con lo helado del aire.

- Solo piénsalo , y no olvides sonreír¡ - sugirió Anna con aire cantarino mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Elsa se quedó sola, miró alrededor y observo el hielo que cubría las paredes, intento calmarse para descongelarlo pero la jaqueca le resultaba casi insoportable, con el mismo aire de elegancia que la caracterizaba dejo el cuarto, total y un cuarto congelado no empezaría una tormenta.

Despues de la comida todos se dirigieron de nuevo al auditorio, la reunión de la tarde solo sería para recapitular lo que habían discutido por la mañana, eso no impedía que creciera la tensión en el aire, Elsa vio a la reina Eleonor y a su hija acercarse e hizo un esfuerzo por encontrarlas.

- Majestades – dijo en señal de respeto

- Majestad – respondió Eleonor al mismo tiempo que ambas hacían una pequeña reverencia, la de Mérida ligeramente menor que la de su madre, Elsa notó que Mérida la miraba con severidad, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la observaran de ese modo, irónicamente si estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de temor, incluso en aquellos que la querían siempre había un dejo de desconfianza, como si estuvieran listos para retroceder en cualquier momento, pero a juzgar por el semblante de la princesa de Dunbrogh no pareciera que estuviera dispuesta a retroceder ni un centímetro, tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules y aun mas importante, unos ojos que no revelaban ni una pizca de miedo. De pronto Elsa no supo que decir, se sintió nerviosa y atolondrada.

Las tres entraron al auditorio

- Princesa –llamó la reina y Mérida detuvo el paso – creo, creo que no nos hemos entendido bien- espero que la pelirroja dijera algo pero solo asintió con la cabeza –en primer lugar creo que jamás me disculpe por nuestro percance en la cena de bienvenida- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mérida, aunque más que de gratitud era un tanto burlona

- Bueno – por fin respondió ella con un dejo de desconfianza – su hermana se disculpó

- ¿así? No lo sabía – Elsa se aclaró un poco la garganta – bueno, supongo que ambas podemos ser más cuidadosas – dijo mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello blanco

Mérida no supo que decir, ¿la estaba amenazando o realmente intentaba ser amable? La reina sonrío nerviosa, lo que convenció a la princesa que no se trataba de una amenaza.

- Si, supongo – se debatío un poco consigo misma – creo que también le debo una especie de disculpa, supongo no debí haberla atacado –

- ¿supone? – se sorprendió Elsa, a lo que Mérida le respondió con torciendo la boca – bueno, creo que mejor comenzar de cero y si no mal recuerdo creo que jamás tuvimos una presentación formal –

- Eso no es necesario- se apresuro Mérida

- Reina Elsa de Arendelle - se le adelanto con una pequeña reverencia

La princesa hizo una mueca de fastidio volteo hacia dentro del auditorio, su madre conversaba con otros personas así que decidió arriesgare

- ¿Podemos ¿ ham? No.. levántese – le sugirió a Elsa – Soy Mérida – dijo extendiendo su mano a la reina, Elsa se sorprendió y le correspondió el saludo – por favor puedes olvidar eso de "princesa" y "alteza" solo, solo Mérida está bien –

- De acuerdo- balbuceo la joven reina

- ¿Puedo llamarte Elsa? – pregunto Mérida a lo que ella respondió solo con un corto "si" – perfecto, ahora – se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta – me parece que congelaste nuestros campos-

- Lo arreglaremos – contesto rápidamente Elsa

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¿Por qué que? –

- ¿Por qué congelaste nuestros campos? ¿es cierto que fue porque tu hermana iba a casarse? – la voz de Mérida era demasiado casual, Elsa se sintió extraña de que le hablara con tanta naturalidad – la, la magia siempre es difícil de predecir, debe ser complicado tener que lidiar con eso todo el tiempo–

- Ssi- si- tartamudeo Elsa intentando no perder la compostura pese al intento de Mérida de ser mas casual- bueno, si es difícil de predecir y no, no fue exactamente por el compromiso de Anna solo, las cosas se salieron de control, no sabía que estaba trayendo el invierno eterno cuando lo hice-

- ¿Qué creíste que estabas haciendo? – pregunto Mérida con genuina curiosidad, pero sin abandonar su tono hostil.

Elsa se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos

- Creí que, creí que conseguiría mi libertad – respondió seriamente, pese a su rudeza, se sorprendió de lo fácil que era conversar con la princesa

- ¡Reina Elsa¡- la llamo un noble desde dentro del auditorio – creo que es hora de comenzar –

¡si¡ Respondió la reina mientras atravesaba la puerta no sin antes devolverla la mirada a la princesa, por el brillo en sus ojos Elsa tuvo la impresión de que había entendido sus palabras.

- Libertad – susurro Mérida para si misma y la siguió.

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio durante casi toda la reunión, pese a los claros intentos de otros tantos de comenzar discusiones el ambiente se sentía mucho más relajado. Una vez que hubo terminado la reunión Eleonor y Mérida salieron discretamente, ya lejos de la multitud se pusieron sus capas y salieron del palacio.

* * *

La reunión "alterna" se había planeado en una pequeña taberna cerca del palacio, antes que cualquier otro, los príncipes de las islas del sur se acomodaron en una de las mesas. Eran cuatro hermanos, uno más bien largiducho y desgarbado se sentó con torpeza mientras observaba la mesa de poquer al extremo del lugar.

- Tranquilo Francis- le advirtió el menor de los hermanos – creo que tus apuestas ya le han costado demasiado oro a nuestro padre –

- No más que tu reciente compromiso fallido Hanss- respondió con ironía - ¿Cuánto nos costó tu chistecito? ¿tres cofres de oro? A parte de eso tenemos que venir aquí y ser tratados como criminales, habrase visto – término muy indignado el príncipe.

El príncipe Hanss le dedico una mirada de genuino odio a su hermano mayor

- Ya basta ustedes dos¡ - los reprendió otro muchacho, mas bajito que cualquiera de los otros tres, se distinguía por su cabello más largo atado en una cola detrás de su cabeza y unas pequeñas gafas que sobresalían en su afilada nariz – si alguien tuviera que quejarse de las finanzas sería yo, como… -

- Contador oficial del reino- terminaron a coro todos sus hermanos fastidiados por la constante repetición.

- No eres otra cosa más que el doceavo príncipe Albert, deja de creerte la gran cosa- le recordó Hanss con amargura

- Soy mayor que tú y eso basta para que pueda callarte – le contesto su hermano inmediato, ambos se miraron con desagrado y se voltearon hacia lados opuestos de la mesa

- ¡niños¡ - grito el mas corpulento de ellos, un hombre ancho de espalda y con cara cuadrada quien claramente tenía mas músculos que cerebro– soy el mayor de todos aquí así que silencio¡-

El resto lo miraron con hastío, como si no tuviera caso hablar con el, a pesar de ello el hermano larguiducho hablo primero

- Pues lamento informarte que el titulo de "decimo príncipe" no está muy lejos "del onceavo" - dijo con sarcasmo Francis

- O "el doceavo" - completó Albert, el hermano de lentes

- Pero todo es mejor que ser el último- termino Hanss mientras se levantaba de la mesa

A pesar de lo melancólico en el tono de su hermano menor al resto de los príncipes les era muy difícil sentir simpatía él.

- No puedo creer que Papá me aya obligado a volver a Arendelle – se lamentó

- ¿tu crees? – pregunto el onceavo príncipe- yo pienso que lo peor de todo es que nos aya arrastrado al resto contigo.

- ¿tenias algo mejor que hacer? – se burló Hanss

- Tenemos que prepararnos para la reunión - sanjó el hermano mayor – no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías-

Hanss permaneció callado y se volvió a sentar con desagrado.

- ¿Quiénes más van a venir?- pregunto Albert sacando una pequeña libreta de notas.

- Agrava contesto nuestra carta, dijo que vendría- respondió Francis - El reino del sol por otra parte es un caso perdido, su princesa y la de Arendelle ya andan juntas para todos lados, además hace siglos que no participan en ninguna guerra-

- El mismo caso para Maldovia- dijo el hermano mayor – su comitiva fue muy clara acerca de sus intenciones, ya vieron lo aduladores que estaban con la reina en la reunión-

- Lamebotas – soltó Hanss

- Claro¡- se burlo Francis – tu eres el único que puede intentar ganarte a Arendelle y fallar no? - el resto de sus hermanos rieron con complicidad - ¿no viste al pedazo de tipo con el que ahora sale tu princesa? Pffff…. – señalo con desprecio – creo que es leñador o algo asi-

- ¿Por qué no te callas? – le aspetó el menor

- ¿Por qué no te callas tú? ¿de menos hiciste lo que se suponía que debías hacer? - le reclamo con brusquedad

- Mande la carta a Dunbrogh si ha eso te refieres – contesto el de mala gana

- Sabes que no es ha eso a lo que nos referimos – intervino el mayor de los hermanos

- Es una chica difícil – se lamento Hanss - mas que difícil extraña, es un completo desastre –

- Pues esfuérzate, necesitamos a su reino de nuestro lado, sin el ejercito del norte empezar una guerra contra Arendelle no tendría sentido- le recordó Albert mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Hanss rodo los ojos, la princesa de Dunbrohg era la chica mas etraña y debía decirlo desagradable que había conocido, era tosca y sus modales en la mesa dejaban mucho que desear, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaba solamente habían entablado una pequeña conversación durante la cena de bienvenida.

- Alguien viene- advirtió Albert, todos voltearon hacia la puerta, un joven alto y moreno vestido con un sencillo traje azul venia acompañado de otro hombre bajito con bigote, no era exactamente viejo, pero parecía un anciano al lado del apuesto muchacho.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa con los príncipes de las islas del sur, solo faltaba esperar que llegara la comitiva de Dunbrogh.

* * *

La noche era oscura y madre e hija caminaban muy juntas por las calles de Arendelle, Eleonor detuvo a Mérida unos metros antes del sitio de reunión.

- Muy bien, compórtate- la princesa la vio con recelo pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su madre continuo- esta no es como cualquier otra junta diplomática hija, debemos ser cautelosas, es posible que lo que aquí se este tramando sea una guerra, cualquiera que sea la posición de los asistentes actuaremos en seguirles la corriente ¡no me interrumpas¡ no vamos a iniciar una pelea en un lugar clandestino sin guardias… ¿traes tu espada?- pregunto la reina con premura

- Sí, claro – asintió Mérida

- Bien, ahora como ya dije les seguiremos la corriente, escúchame bien si menciono lo lindo que se ve tu vestido o tu cabello o cualquier referencia a lo bonita que luces significa , ¡no importa lo que diga después¡ estoy mintiendo.

Mérida asintió con la cabeza

- Lo mismo para ti querida, si antes de hablar mencionas a tus hermanos o a tu padre sabre que estas mintiendo, aunque lo mejor hoy es que me dejes hablar a mi, mantente tranquila y escucha, pero sobre todo observa, cualquier dato que yo no note quiero que tu lo busques, ¿entiendes? –

- Si mama-

- Ahora no lo olvides Mérida, muestra siempre una sonrisa – Ambas entraron con cautela y encontraron una mesa ocupada por algunos nobles que se alojaban en Arendelle.

El príncipe Hanss se levantó apresuradamente cuando ambas se acercaron a la mesa.

- Buenas noches- empezó Eleonor muy educada, a lo que todos respondieron muy formalmente.

- Reina Eleonor, princesa- dijo el príncipe dirijiendose a las recién llegadas – creo que aunque todos nos conocemos necesitamos presentaciones, ellos son mis hermanos: los príncipes Michael, Francis y Albert de las islas del sur – dijo señalando a su familia – el príncipe Alí de Agrava – señalo al muchacho moreno con túnica Azul – y el embajador de las islas del este – apunto hacia el hombre bajito y de bigote.

-Mucho gusto- contesto la reina Eleonor y madre e hija se sentaron a la mesa.

-Bueno – empezó el mayor de los príncipes de Sur – creo que es buena hora para comenzar, supongo que no somos el único reino genuinamente preocupado por Arendelle, mas específicamente por los poderes de su reina, no se ustedes pero a mi me parece que todo este circo es solo una excusa para intimidarnos-

-Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo el embajador

- Arendelle se piensa intocable por la extraña magia de la reina, y siendo honesto no creo que ningún otro reino por si mismo sea capaz de ganar en su contra- continuo el robusto príncipe

-En Agrava no le tememos a la magia- respondió el príncipe Alí con una mirada sombría

-Pues que afortunados- interrumpió Mérida, su madre la golpeó por debajo de la mesa para que guardara silencio

- todos debemos ser cautelosos- prosiguió el príncipe Michael- no sabemos si la reina Elsa tiene algún tipo de conocimiento táctico o militar-

-Al menos sabemos que su hermana no, la princesa Anna no representa ninguna amenaza, no tiene ningún tipo de capacidad para el liderazgo o la guerra, si entramos en conflicto dependerá en absoluto de su hermana- comento el príncipe Hans con un claro aire de desprecio.

Mérida se sorprendió de sobremanera, ese era un hombre completamente diferente al tonto que le había sonreído en la cena de bienvenida, se había equivocado, el príncipe Hanss no era tonto, era peligroso.

Tanto el príncipe de Agrava como el embajador del este estuvieron de acuerdo con las islas del sur, las miradas de pronto se detuvieron en Eleonor.

- ¡Mérida cariño¡ siéntate bien, tu vestido se va a arrugar si te sientas de esa forma y te queda precioso¡ - empezó Eleonor con un tono muy extraño en ella y después se dirigió a los mandatarios – creo que lo que hemos visto de princesa Anna nos demuestran que no esta calificada para su puesto, aunque difiero con usted príncipe Michael, mi reino por si solo si sería rival para Arendelle –

- Muy bien, al menos estamos de acuerdo todos en que Arendelle es un peligro- divagó el príncipe – si queremos terminar con esto pronto tenemos que atacar a la reina por sorpresa, no a Arendelle

El silencio se propago rápidamente en la mesa, se vieron los unos a los otros.

- No pienso que un ataque de esa forma sea lo mas honorable – dijo por fin el príncipe Alí

- ¿Se le ocurre otra forma? – le respondió el príncipe Francis

- Si estalla una guerra, Agrava no tiene que temerle a Arendelle pero no seremos parte en una conspiración contra la reina - se levantó con intención de marcharse pero el príncipe Michael le bloqueó el paso

- ¿y te vamos a dejar marchar asi como asi? – lo amenazó con socarronería

- No soy un soplón, si quieren matarla me da igual solo no quiero involucrarme- se defendió

El príncipe Albert río entre dientes

- Entonces la quieres muerta pero no quieres ensuciarte las manos –

El príncipe Ali se mostro indignado por un segundo pero después sonrio desafiante, se puso la capa de viaje y salió por la puerta

- Francis – llamó el príncipe Michael – sigueló, no te despegues de el-

Sin decir nada el príncipe Francis se levantó de su silla y salió del lugar.

- ¿Alguien mas planea irse?- dijo Michael intimidantemente, el embajador del este parecía nervioso ahora que el príncipe Alí se había ido pero continuo sentado sin decir nada. Eleonor y Mérida se miraron la una a la otra, la joven princesa apretó su espada con fuerza pero con discreción.

- No somos tan cobardes- respondió Eleonor con firmeza

- La reina Elsa es un peligro, además es engreída e incapaz de controlar sus poderes, lo mejor para todos sería darle fin a esta era de terror que trata de imponer entre nosotros – siguió el príncipe Michael

- No creo que- empezó Eleonor pero fue interrumpida

- Pienso – dijo el príncipe Albert– que su hija parece ansiosa por dar su opinión reina Eleonor – todos miraron a Mérida – parece consternada

Mérida maldijo mentalmente, seguramente había notado la empoñadura de su espada, sonrió naturalmente y le respondió con todo lo que su nerviosismo le permitió.

- No, no se preocupe príncipe, mi mente esta un poco dispersa, es solo que viéndolos a ustedes no pude evitar recordar a mis hermanos ,me los recuerdan mucho y los extraño demasiado – volvió a sonreir – creo que yo sería la primera en asegurar que la reina Elsa es una clara amenaza, es obvio que no se preocupa por la seguridad de su gente ni por la de su familia, además creo que es una bomba de tiempo, no es digna de confianza. –

- Entonces- siguió el príncipe Michael – sepan que todo lo dicho aquí es privado, faltan dos días para que la reunión termine, no podemos hablar de detalles aquí, nos encontraremos mañana en la comida en los jardines laterales de palacio para discutir el asunto – después se acercó un poco a la mesa y susurro aumentando el aura de misterio – he sobornado a un guardia, ha tomado dictado de toda la conversación , todo lo aquí dicho llegara a manos de la princesa de Arendelle en cuatro días, muera o no la reina, por si alguno estaba pensando echarse para atrás-

* * *

Pues que tal, haciendo su aparicion llegan los hermanos de Hans, no tan adorabls como el pero tienen su encanto, la cosa avanza y al fin llega algo de intriga, gracias a Euchan por seguirloooo :D besos besos y a cualquier otro que este leyendo, por favor comenten si les gusta¡


	10. antes de sonar las doce

Demasiado trabajo que hacer, no se como acabe este capitulo, es demasiado largo y lo cambie muchas veces para que no le faltara nada, al final me gusto mucho :D

* * *

La reunión se terminó, madre e hija se levantaron con apuro, no querían estar un segundo más rodeadas de esa gente, había sido un error asistir, eso estaba claro.

- Ham, disculpe princesa- empezó el príncipe Hans dirigiéndose a la pelirroja en un tono más amable del que había utilizado durante la discusión- gusta que las acompañe hasta el palacio, es muy tarde para que dos damas como ustedes deambulen solas por las calles– se inclinó ligeramente haciendo una pequeña reverencia y mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Mérida contuvo la respiración y se obligó a contar mentalmente hasta diez en un intento por calmar sus ansias de golpearlo en la cara

- No se preocupe- comento con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible - mi madre y yo somos bastante capaces de encontrar el camino de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones-

- Pero por supuesto no nos vendría mal algo de compañía extra – interrumpió Eleonor, lo cual no fue muy bien recibido por su hija; Mérida puso los ojos en blanco y se apresuró a tomar su capa, camino lo más rápido que pudo, sin entender cómo, el príncipe se le adelanto para abrir la puerta, ¡que fastidio¡ de nuevo le dedico una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y camino torpemente a travez del marco de la puerta.

Anduvieron por el camino de vuelta, la princesa simplemente ignoro el montón de tonterías que el joven balbuceaba y se alegró cuando al fin llegaron al palacio, supuso que se alejaría para que así ella pudiera ir a los establos, pero el príncipe no se movía, Mérida se lamentó y siguieron caminando hasta su habitación.

- Buenas noches – susurro elegantemente cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta

- Buenas noches – contesto Eleonor mientras entraba a la alcoba y Mérida la siguió sin decir nada cerrando la puerta con brusquedad

- ¡Mérida¡- la reprendió su madre

- ¡mama¡ - contesto ella

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?- se sorprendió Eleonor – solo intenta ser amable–

- No creas que por que no vino papá te voy a dejar que le estés haciendo ojitos a ese príncipe e? - bromeo la princesa mientras se quitaba los hermosos zapatos que su madre le había obligado a calzar y se ponía las botas.

Eleonor no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa ante el comentario de su hija

- No creo que sea a mí a quien impresionar- canturreo su madre- pero si me lo preguntas es un chico bastante extraño, por no decir…-

- Lunático– completo Mérida -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

- Por el momento intentar dormir, - la mujer se desato el cabello con gesto cansado… ¿A dónde vas? –

- Solo bajare a los establos a darle de comer a Angus ¡no tardare¡- se apresuró al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su madre – necesito despejarme un poco después de todo… - se detuvo por un segundo- mamá, ¿En verdad no vamos a participar en eso de matar a la reina verdad?-

- Por supuesto que no hija – la reina se recostó sobre la cama – pero esos príncipes son por lo menos peligrosos, por favor no tardes debemos hablar - Mérida se encaminó rápidamente fuera del cuarto - ¡No olvides tu espada¡ - le recordó a su hija quien regreso sobre sus pasos y la tomo – y por favor cierra con llave cuando salgas- grito la reina mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba con pereza.

Mérida salio deprisa, se encontraba pensativa, una parte de ella quería obedecer a su madre y esperar a ver donde dirigía todo eso, pero otra parte, la que regularmente insistia en ignorar absolutamente todo lo que Eleonor dijera, sentía la incontrolable necesidad de contar a Elsa los planes de las islas del sur. Para su desgracia estaba demasiado distraída y no se dio cuenta de que el príncipe Hanss todavía estaba en el mismo pasillo.

- ¿Va a algún lado princesa?- pregunto fingiendo preocupación

- Aaaaaaaaa- respondió ella muy incómoda- bajare un momento a los establos, mi caballo no ha comido y...-

- Estoy seguro que algún sirviente se puede hacer cargo de ello – la interrumpió, para aún más desagrado de la joven

- A Angus le gusta su avena de forma especial – se defendió ella

- Es muy tarde para que deambule usted sola, puede ser peligroso – Hans parecía estarse quedando sin opciones, la actitud y comportamiento de la chica le exasperaba los nervios.

Mérida no contesto nada y simplemente señalo a su arco y espada.

- Insisto en acompañarla- murmuro el con una dulzura muy forzada

- No gracias – respondió ella rápidamente casi en automático

- Insisto- repitió el, pero esta vez con un tono mucho más severo

Mérida se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de humor del príncipe

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo desenfadada y empezó a caminar hacia los establos

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron, Mérida corrió hasta donde estaba su fiel caballo y acaricio su cabeza.

- ¿Le gustan los caballos princesa? – pregunto el evitando acercarse del todo a la sucia paja que se acumulaba en los establos

- Me gusta mi caballo – respondió ella divertida por la melindrosa actitud del muchacho – y por favor deja todo eso de "princesa" me llamo Mérida, es mi nombre puedes usarlo- dijo con naturalidad, no le gustaba que las personas fueran tan formales y tal vez un poco menos de seriedad harían que el chico fuera menos pesado.

Hanss interpreto la confianza de la princesa como una buena señal y le sonrió encantadoramente

- ¿Qué rayos? – murmuro ella

- Dijo algo?- se sorprendió el

- Nada…solo, ire a buscar la avena de Angus ¡cuidado con tus botas¡- le advirtió – el piso no está muy limpio- y se alejó

El príncipe miro al caballo que le dedico un bufido.

- ¡Aquí esta¡ - sonrió ella mientras cargaba una gran cesta de avena

- ¡O permítame ayudarla¡- se apresuró el

- O no, estoy bien- le advirtió mientras le acercaba la comida al caballo -¡perfecto¡ creo que eso fue todo, buenas noches¡- canturreo ella feliz de al fin haberse librado del príncipe

- Dicen que se puede decir mucho de las personas por la manera en que tratan a los animales - divagó Hanss mientras acariciaba la cabeza del caballo

Mérida puso los ojos en blanco pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, un imponente corcel blanco entro por los establos, caminando a su lado venía un joven alto y castaño, detrás suyo dos muchachas conversaban animadamente.

- Te digo que el verde te quedaba muy bien, no toda tu ropa tiene que ser morada – el tono jovial de Anna era inconfundible

- No sé, toda mi vida he vestido de purpura ¿Por qué dejarlo ahora?- contesto Rapunzel con entusiasmo

- Ya, tranquilo Max ahorita te damos de comer – dijo el muchacho acariciando la cabeza del caballo claramente cansado, tanto el como el caballo iban cargando una considerable cantidad de bolsas, paquetes y cajas.

- O es tan lindo… - exclamo Anna pero la frase quedo incompleta, y se quedó mirando pasmada al extraño duo que se encontraban frente a ella.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre todos, el principe Hans se mantuvo muy ergido, inclusive mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Rapunzel y Eugene si miraban el uno al otro consternados, ambos estaban muy al corriente de la historia común entre el noble y Anna.

- Ham… buenas noches- dijo Mérida torpemente al sentir la tensión en el aire

- Anna – saludó Hanss con voz dulce, la joven princesa se mordió los labios

- Crei que eras vigilado por guardias- dijo ella con seriedad, parecía que ni siquiera había escuchado el saludo de Mérida

- Supongo que creen que estoy dormido – contesto el príncipe con fanfarronería

- Le diré a Elsa que aumente la seguridad – recalcó Anna fríamente

- ¿Por qué te tienen vigilado?- se sorprendió Mérida e hizo una trompetilla con la lengua - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿encandilar a alguien con esos dientes blancos? –

Todos excepto Hanss e incluso Anna rieron ante el comentario de Mérida, el príncipe se sintió ofendido por el comentario

- Sucede que soy muy hábil con la espada – contestó muy molesto, su paciencia con la chica se estaba terminando

Mérida saco la lengua en señal de burla

- no te imagino en combate, te hace falta cuerpo… ¿Cómo cuantos troncos puedes cargar?- dijo fingiendo estar pensativa

- ¿troncos?- se sorprendió

- De donde vengo, si no puedes cargar troncos eres un alfeñique – continuo Mérida – uuuuu¡ pero tu hermano Michael¡ el sí que parece un guerrero –

Hans apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras intentaba conservar la paciencia, le fastidiaba de sobremanera ser comparado con sus hermanos ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar con esa chica? No era para nada encantadora ni predecible, parecía una niña pequeña o un niño pequeño en todo caso, era tosca, grosera y fastidiosa, nada de lo que decía o hacía parecía agradarle, maldijo por lo bajo mientras intentaba mantener la sonrisa.

Con aun su dignidad intacta la princesa de Arendelle salio de los establos, no tenia caso alguno prolongar su encuentro, Rapunzel y Eugene no sabían exactamente que hacer y se quedaron divididos entre seguir a Anna o continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, al final la princesa siguió a Anna mientra Eugene alimentaba a su amigo.

- Bueno… - hablo Mérida – eso fue incomodo, supongo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir, le prometí a mamá que no tardaría-

El joven príncipe parecía inquieto, miro de reojo a Eugene quien los observaba de reojo.

- Buenas noches princesa – dijo con elegancia

- Me-ri-da – contesto ella enfatizando las silabas- ¡no se que mania tiene la gente con los títulos¡ y para ser honesta hay tantas princesas aquí que no estoy segura de cuando se refieren a mi¡ - exclamó fastidiada

- Esta bien- respondió el principe con su usual sonrisa- que descanse, ¿ nos veremos mañana? –

Mérida dudo un poco, por extraño que pareciera le pareció que el caballo de Rapunzel la observaba con sigilo, supuso que solo alucinaba por el cansancio.

- Si, claro- respondió aun con desconfianza – creo que a la comida ¿no? – aun no estaba segura de cómo se zafaría de aquel compromiso o si debía decirle Elsa sobre el plan para deshacerse de ella asi que invento la primera excusa que vino a su mente – aunque primero tengo que hablarlo con mi madre para saber los detalles –

- Que curioso- dijo Hans con una extraña expresión de curiosidad

- ¿Qué?- respondió ella secamente

- Me sorprendo, a primera vista no pensaría que eres el tipo de chica que pide permiso, pero por lo visto la reina te tiene muy controlada – Mérida no alcanzo a notar si se estaba burlando o simplemente estaba dando su opinión, cualquiera que fuera el caso no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida.

- Mi madre no controla todo lo que hago- que más quisiera , dijo entre dientes

- Demuéstralo- lo que paso después si la tomo completamente por sorpresa el joven se le acerco de una manera extraña, Mérida retrocedió lo mas que pudo pero su espalda se encontró con la pared, estaba apunto de golpearlo en la cara cuando escucharon las alarmas sonar.

La princesa aprovecho la distracción y salió apresuradamente ¿¡que rayos¡? Jamás se había sentido mas incomoda en su vida… el joven la siguió y no fue el único, Rapunzel y Eugene también corrieron afuera a ver qué pasaba.

- Se acerca un viajero¡ - grito uno de los vigilantes de la torre - ¡parece que esta herido¡- las puertas se abrieron y alcanzaron a ver una figura acercarse, no parecía exactamente un caballo mas bien era como un hombre montando un reno.

- ¡Kristoff¡ - grito Anna con Alegría, la sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro al notar el aspecto del muchacho, parecía que le costaba trabajo mantenerse despierto y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, al reconocerla el reno corrió hasta ellos y entro a los establos.

Anna se horrorizo al percibir el olor a sangre que emanaba de él, apresuradamente intento bajarlo del reno pero el peso casi la vence, Eugene corrió a ayudarla y con cuidado lo colocaron en el suelo, la joven princesa había perdido todo el color de su rostro al ver como el muchacho respiraba agitadamente.

- Anna..- alcanzaron a susurrar los lastimados labios del rubio

- Kristoff¡ - grito ella - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué? –

El muchacho emitió un quejido y su cuerpo tembló con urgencia, la princesa lo volvió a llamar pero no era capaz de responder, Rapunzel se hincó al lado de su amiga y vio el cuerpo con premura.

- Parece que es una hemorragia - dijo sosteniendo la pierna herida

- ¿cómo no va ha ser una hemorragia esta cubierto de sangre?¡- grito Anna

- Me refiero a su pierna¡- la regaño Rapunzel – la herida de su brazo no parece tan grave, esta débil por la pérdida de sangre pero necesitamos ver que tan severa es su lesión –

- ¿pero su rostro?- susurro Anna acercándose cariñosamente

- ¡dejalo respirar¡ - exclamó Rapunzel mientras la obligaba a retroceder - ¡no me mires asi¡ su cara esta bien, solo tiene los labios partidos por el frío… tranquila, su pierna me preocupa mas…- Mérida se adelantó a las demás y acerco una tina con agua, La castaña saco un afilado cuchillo del bolso y comenzó a cortar los pantalones del herido, inmediatamente el olor a sangre aumento, lentamente Rapunzel comenzó a lavar las heridas – parece grave…- susurro para si misma mientras le vendaba el brazo, sostuvo la pierna herida entre sus manos y le hecho un poco de agua lo que provocó que Kristoff emitiera un quejido, Anna comenzaba a sollozar cuando Rapunzel tomo sus manos con ternura.

- Tranquila – le susurro – va a estar bien – y sonrió

- Pero… pero… - tartamudeo la princesa de Arendelle intentando contener el llanto, Mérida se sorprendio ante lo aprensiva que se mostraba Anna, no cabia duda que las hermanas de Arendelle eran muy diferentes, no se podía imaginar a Elsa tirada a los pies de alguien llorando incontrolablemente, sintió la necesidad de abofetear a la princesa para que se calmara pero detuvo su impulso.

- Puedo curarlo, solo – Rapunzel emitió un largo suspiro – no te asustes

- ¡No¡ - interrumpió Eugene, pero Rapunzel lo miro con ternura, "Estamos entre amigos" susurro pero el joven volteo alrededor con suspicacia

- - no estoy tan seguro- dijo entre dientes.

Rapunzel sacudió su cabeza y sonrió con delicadeza, siempre estaba en ella esperar lo mejor de las personas, con mucho cuidado tomo la pierna herida y la sumergió en el agua, lentamente cerró los ojos y con calma entono un melodioso canto.

"Flor que da fulgor"

El aire pareció volverse ligeramente más cálido en el frío castillo de Arendelle

"con tu brillo fiel"

El agua que rodeaba la herida comenzó brillar

"vuelve el tiempo atrás"

La melodiosa voz resonó en cada parte de los establos

"volviendo a lo que fue"

Haciendo que los caballos callaran sus relinches por primera vez en toda la noche

"quita la enfermedad y el destino cruel"

Kristoff empezó a respirar con normalidad

"trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue.

A lo que fue…"

El resplandor dorado que iluminaba la cara de los presentes poco a poco se fue apagando

- Que rayos¡ - dejó escapar Mérida cuando Kristoff volvió en si

- ¡Kristoff¡- grito Anna mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del montañes que se quejó ante el abrupto contacto con la chica, -¿Qué te pasó?-

- En la montaña, estábamos de camino a casa cuando…-

- Wow¡ wow¡ Un segundo ¡ - grito Mérida con los ojos abiertos como platos – vamos simplemente a ignorar la canción mágica y todo eso¡- exclamo mientras apuntaba a Rapunzel con una clara emoción en el rostro - ¿cómo? tu, es decir ¡wow¡ - dijo lanzando los brazos al aire y saltando con emoción.

- La canción no es mágica – corrigió Eugene

- Ella lo es – completo Hans , por la manera en que lo observaron fue claro que se habían olvidado de su presencia – fascinante – su voz ya no intentaba ocultar lo oscuro de sus intenciones

Eugene se adelantó a cualquiera y desenvaino su espada

- ¿Me estas amenazando campesino? – se mofó el principe – por favor, tengo mas destreza en una sola mano que cualquiera de ustedes en todo el cuerpo

- Lo mató - Kristoff intentaba levantarse – voy a romperte los dientes¡

- ¡con cuidado¡ - grito Rapunzel al mismo tiempo que ella y Anna lo tomaban para que no se callera – ya estas mejor pero no debes abusar, aun estas herido.

- Patético- el orgulloso príncipe se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con desprecio al recién llegado

- Eres un pobre y triste hombre - susurro Mérida mientras lo miraba extraña, Hans levantó una ceja, se había olvidado por completo de que estaba intentando agradar a la joven princesa de Dunbrogh, intento decir algo pero ella lo calló con un gesto – no te me acerques- dijo alejándose de el – asi que – comenzó volteando nuevamente hacia Rapunzel – ¿eres una especie de bruja? -

La princesa de ojos verdes río ligeramente a diferencia de su prometido que se tomó a mal el comentario.

- No diría eso exactamente – respondió ella mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello – curar es básicamente todo lo que puedo hacer – y se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa

- No es algo que nos guste mucho compartir – la voz de Eugene era más grave que su acostumbrado tono desenfadado, además todavía sostenía su espada y no había despejado la vista del príncipe Hans – así que les pediré discreción- su mirada además paso por Mérida con desconfianza –

- No le diré a nadie- respondió ella velozmente al sentirse referida

Kristoff intentó levantarse nuevamente pero todavía estaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre

- O, tranquiló, tu brazo todavía está herido - se acercó a el lentamente – disculpa, te cure lo más urgente, no creo que…- pero no pudo sostenerse en pie y pareció tambalearse ligeramente mientras se sostenía la cabeza, Eugene dejo caer su espada y corrió a sostener a la princesa – perdón – murmuro ella

- No tienes que disculparte – contestó el con ternura mientras la tomaba en brazos y la sentaba sobre uno de los barriles que decoraban el muro.

- En serio – repitió ella – lo siento, mis poderes ya no son tan fuertes como antes-

- ¿estás de broma?- exclamó Kristoff- no creí que lo fuera a contar –

- ¿pero qué te pasó? – preguntó Anna

- ¡es cierto¡ - reacciono el joven herido - ¡debamos advertirle a tu hermana¡ ¡está en peligro¡-

Hans y Mérida se voltearon a ver el uno al otro con brusquedad ¿era posible que hubiera escuchado la reunión?

- ¿de qué hablas? – le preguntó Anna ignorando por completo la extraña reacción detrás de ella, a diferencia de Eugene que los miró con desconfianza

- Malvavisco aun deambula por la montaña y… –

- ¡Mentira ¡ - saltó Mérida atrayendo todas las miradas – nadie planea maaa…- su voz se fue apagando lentamente al darse cuenta que se había apresurado - ¿dijiste Malvaviscos?-

El principe Hans la volteó a ver con genuina ira mal disimulada

- Es un monstruo de nieve- explicó Anna – mi hermana lo creó cuando huyó a las montañas, pero ¿Cómo? ¿no desapareció cuando Elsa descongelo el invierno? –

- No, aun está ahí , sben y yo lo encontramos mientras cortábamos hielo cerca de la montaña del norte, no me explico cómo llegó tan abajo pero parecía molesto –

- Lo tire por el barranco después de cortarle la pierna – dijo Hanss con presunción – No me sorprende que te allá casi matado supongo que no todos pueden tener mi habilidad –

Kristoff volvió a intentar levantarse pero de nuevo Anna lo sujeto

- ¿Porque crees que mi hermana está en peligro?- dijo aun sin soltarlo

- Porque parecía estarla buscando, apenas pudimos huir de él – hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorar la risa burlona del príncipe y continuo hablando con frustración- no estoy seguro pero creo que nos siguió –

- Que descuido dejar que te siguiera…- interrumpió Hans

- ¡¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?¡ - Se enfureció Kristoff

- Acompaño a la dama a darle de comer a su caballo – contesto el príncipe señalando a Mérida quien se mostro muy sorprendida por el calificativo.

- ¿dama?- repitió ella abriendo los ojos con sorpresa – les juro que yo no se lo pedí- se defendió levantando las manos como quien se declara inocente de un crimen.

- Es bueno ver que tus encantos no funcionan con todas – dijo Anna con tenacidad

- O siempre funcionan Anna – respondió el con perspicacia – pero solo las tontas dicen que si el primer día – el rostro de la princesa de Arendelle se torno rojizo y casi parecía que sacaba humo de sus orejas

- ¡muy bien me largo de aquí¡ - estalló la princesa de Dunbrogh- estoy harta -

- Princesa – se apresuró el Hanss detrás de ella

- NO¡ - grito ella señalándolo – ni se te ocurra, te lo advierto si vuelves a dirigirme la palabra te atravesare la cabeza – dicho esto lo empujo para que se alejara

Hanss ofendido sacudió su uniforme con arrogancia

- Menos mal – dijo el con cierto tono de alivio – por mucho eres la mujer más desprolija y descuidad que he conocido, pareces criada por una banda de salvajes –

Mérida intento no escucharlo y se apresuró a salir de allí, estaba cansada de la manera en que las demás princesas la miraban, se sentía una intrusa, además no deseaba estar cerca de alguien tan despreciable como el principe de las islas del sur, lo había soportado toda la noche pero había pasado de insoportable a cretino.

- Aunque si el resto de tu familia son como tu madre seguramente les queda bien el calificativo-

Y esa fue la gota que colmó su paciencia, la princesa de Dubrogh desenvaino su espada.

- Ya me tienes harta¡- gritó mientras agitaba su espada en contra del joven, sin embargo el reacciono rápidamente frenando el ataque con su propia arma.

- ¡estas loca¡ - dijo mientras la obligaba a retroceder

- Ella me agrada- comento Kristoff con elocuencia

Ambos se atacaban mutuamente, aunque el estilo de Mérida era mas bien tosco el principe se movia con agilidad y la joven no alcanzaba a atestarle ningún golpe, Hans se mostraba arrogante, con un fuerte golpe la tiro sobre el heno haciendo que perdiera su espada pero Mérida lo pateo en la espinilla obligándolo a retroceder.

- Eso es pelear sucio¡- le reclamó

- Ve a llorarle a alguien que le importe¡- grito Mérida mientras se levantaba del piso y recogía la espada que Eugene había dejado caer, lo golpeó fuertemente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, el principe cayó al suelo sobre su espalda, pero se levanto con agilidad mientras la princesa intentaba pisarlo.

- ¡Que rayos pasa contigo¡ - gritó el príncipe mientras intentaba quitarse la suciedad de su elegante traje blanco

- ¡largate¡- gruño ella agitando su espada, el muchacho le dedico una mirada de desprecio y camino hacia la salida.

- ¡Esperen¡- grito Eugene, todos lo miraron – no podemos dejar que se vaya¡ vio a Rapunzel hacer lo de… -

La princesa de ojos verdes ágilmente tomo una soga y con una habilidad sorprendente la lanzó atandó al principe, después lo arrastró hasta el centro del establo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Rapunzel al sentirse observada – no creo que guarde el secreto asi como asi-

- Esto esta mal… - se lamentó Anna – muy mal¡ -

- Tranquila- empezó Eugene – podemos arreglarlo, lo importante es no involucrar a nadie mas y manejar esto con dis- cre- ció – dijo enfatizando cada silaba.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas del establo

- ¡¿Mérida sigues aca abajo?¡- Eleonor entro e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La imagen no le pareció de nada amigable: Kristoff permanecía en el piso cubierto de sangre con Anna arrodillada a su lado, Mérida estaba de pie frente a ellos aun sosteniendo su espada con su vestido sucio y el cabello revuelto (mas de lo normal) era obvio que acababa de tener un combate, lo mas angustiante de todo eran Rapunzel y Eugene que estaban sentados en el suelo atando al principe Hans quien se veía cansado y golpeado.

- Mamá – dijo Mérida en voz baja, ante las miradas estupefactas de todos.

- Reina Eleonor¡ - se escucho una voz fuera de los establos - ¿Ya encontró a su hija? –

Eleonor abrió los ojos con preocupación

- ¡NO¡ NO ESTA POR AQUÍ¡ - grito en respuesta - ¡POR FAVOR REINA NO SE ACERQUE¡ -

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Elsa entro al lugar, al principio su rostro denoto la misma sorpresa que Eleonor pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta formar una mueca de angustia.

- ¿Anna? ¿Qué pasó aquí?- la joven princesa se mantuvo sin habla intentando aclarar sus ideas.

- Fui atacado- respondió seriamente Kristoff- Malvavisco aun deambula por las montañas –

- ¿y porque está atado el príncipe Hans? ¡Mérida¡- Acusó la reina Eleonor

- El- el – el – tartamudeo la princesa de Dumbrogh – el me llamó desprolija y descuidada¡- se defendió Mérida

- Pero si eres desprolija y descuidada, no puedes atacar a alguien por eso¡- contesto Eleonor , lo que hizo reír a todos los demás y disminuyo considerablemente la tensión.

- ¡dijo que mi familia eran una banda de salvajes¡ - respondió Mérida conteniendo la risa

- ¡Como se atreve¡- exclamó la reina con enfado

- Además se burlo de la princesa Anna y de… - pareció pensativa un instante – el novio de su amiga, perdón ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

- Eugene – contesto el castaño – por cierto creo que aun tienes mi espada –

- O si perdón¡ - se apresuro ella y se la devolvió

- Escuche las alarmas y me preocupe de que no regresaras – explico Eleonor – lamento mucho haberla despertado reina Elsa- dijo acercándose a su hija e intentando limpiarle el rostro cubierto de tierra mientras le quitaba unos montoncitos de heno que aún tenía en el cabello

- ¿despertado?- se sorprendió Mérida, Elsa no traía su usual vestido blanco pero estaba vestida con un camisón del mismo color, con largas mangas y una vaporosa faldilla que brillaba cuando caminaba, su cabello lucia el mismo e impecable peinado que la tarde y su rostro parecía limpio y brillante, sus zapatillas eran altas, demasiado elegantes para ser improvisadas, ¿Cómo podía ser que acabara de levantarse?

- No importa- respondió ella - ¿dijiste malvavisco Kristoff?-

- Si – contesto el – nos atacó en las montañas, lamento decirlo pero creo que nos siguió , no debe estar lejos –

Elsa se detuvo pensativa, miraba a un lado y a otro.

- Muy bien, primero que nada tenemos que llamar a los guardias para que se hagan cargo de Hans – después agregó mirándolo con superioridad – parece ser que extrañabas nuestras celdas -

- ¿bajo que crimen?- grito el indignado – esa princesa loca me ataco sin ninguna razón¡ -

- Cuida tu tono de voz muchacho – le regaño Eleonor

- ¿en serio? Que dice si le cuento a la reina lo que usted y mis herma…- pero no pudo continuar hablando pues Eleonor le metio un pañuelo en la boca.

- Creo que está delirando… - dijo la reina Eleonor nerviosa

- Definitivamente está delirando – la acompaño Mérida

Eugene las miro con cierta desconfianza pero la conversación continuo…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – la voz de Anna sonaba angustiada

- Iré a la montaña- contesto Elsa tranquilamente– no será difícil, quiero decir , puedo deshacerlo como a cualquier otro hielo-

- Si, claro… - dijo Anna con un hilo de voz – por si acaso creo deberías llevarte unos cuantos soldados -

- No creo que propagar la noticia de que la reina ira a una peligrosa excursión a las montañas sea buena idea- intervino Eleonor quien se había sentado sobre uno de los barriles y obligado a una muy indignada Mérida a sentarse en el suelo mientras quitaba los pequeños pedacitos de heno de su cabello – tal vez no lo sepa majestad pero varios nobles en el castillo están esperando que usted tenga un descuido, quizás entre varios de sus soldados allá algunos que no sean tan leales –

- No dudo de la lealtad de ninguno de mi caballeros Reina Eleonor- aseguró severamente Elsa

- Ni siquiera de los que se supone vigilarían al príncipe Hans esta noche? Por qué no los veo por ningún lado- respondió ávidamente Eleonor

Elsa se sorprendió pues no había notado ese detalle

- Si usted da la noticia de que ira a las montañas a un peligroso viaje le aseguro que alguien arreglara que jamás regrese, lo más lógico sería que no lo comentase, además de que hacer público que un monstruo que usted creo deambula por ahí tampoco inspirara demasiada confianza- Eleonor hablaba tranquila, despacio y en un tono menor al que lo hacía regularmente, ni siquiera miraba a la reina de Arendelle a la cara , sino que hablaba mientras se mantenía oculta detrás de la cabellera de su hija, fingiendo que prestaba atención en otra cosa. Mérida notó las intenciones de su madre: no quería que Elsa sintiera que le daba una orden, solo le mostraba el panorama y la dirigía en la dirección correcta.

- ¿Qué sugiere entonces reina Eleonor?- contesto Elsa

- Yo no sugiero nada majestad, haga lo que usted considere prudente – respondió Eleonor con reverencia, Mérida sonrió, conocía muy bien las manipulaciones de su propia madre.

- Bien, lo mantendremos en secreto – volteó su cabeza en dirección a Kristoff - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – "mejor" respondió el – bien, le pido que me lleve a donde fue atacado.

Mérida emitió un grito de emoción y se levantó de un salto haciendo que su madre casi se cayera del barril donde estaba sentada

- ¡Fantastico¡ - y corrió a poner la silla a su caballo- Angus y yo tenemos desde que llegamos queriendo explorar las montañas¡- se paró en seco al notar que todos la observaban

- Usted no ira – exclamo Elsa con una sonrisa en los labios, el estallido de alegría de la pelirroja la tomo absolutamente por sorpresa.

- Si claro- la ignoró Mérida mientras terminaba de atar las riendas a su caballo

- ¿también puedo…?- empezó Anna pero se detuvo ante la severa mirada de su hermana

- Ire sola - declaró la reina de Arendelle

La princesa de Dunbrogh se quedo sin palabras, miro hacia un lado y otro pero nadie dijo nada.

- O porfavor¡ - se lamento dando pequeños saltitos - ¡Un monstruo en la montaña¡ y si no puedes derretirlo?-

- ¿disculpa? – se ofendió Elsa, conteniendo la risa por la infantil reacción de la princesa - ¿con quien crees que estas hablando? –

- Bueno, ¿y que tal si no? ¿no deberías tener un plan B? Hans dijo que le había cortado una pierna y tirado a un barranco y yo le acabo de dar una paliza, así que tendría sentido que pudiera vencer al monstruo-

Elsa hizo una mueca, ciertamente no podía discutir contra esa lógica, además tenia el presentimiento de que no valía la pena tratar de convencerla.

- Nosotros también iremos- dijo Rapunzel mientras se levantaba-

- No- se empeñó Elsa

- Claro que si – respondió Eugene – necesitara toda la ayuda posible y – se aclaro un poco la gargata – personas de confianza que la acompañen- Mérida arrugo la frente ante el comentario, pero luego recordó que pocas horas antes se había sentado en una mesa a conspirar contra la reina.

- También ire- se entusiasmó Anna

- ¡no¡- contestaron al mismo tiempo Kristoff y Elsa

- Pero.. – se lamentó la princesa

- ¡Es peligroso¡ - comenzó el rubio y deteniendo a Elsa de empezar un discurso

- ¡Ya he ido a las montañas¡ - se defendió Anna

- Y terminaste congelada - dijo con preocupación – no quiero que nada te pase – continuo mientras la tomaba de la mano – tendremos cuidado, te prometo que regresare pronto–

- Además- agrego Eleonor mientras se ponía de pie – alguna de las dos debe quedarse para seguir atendiendo a los invitados – Mérida volvió a sonreír, su madre quizás era cuidadosa de no darle órdenes a la reina pero no parecía tener ningún problema con decirle a la pequeña princesa de Arendelle que hacer – Supongo que tendremos que inventar una excusa para la ausencia de todos los demás-

- Lé pido reina Eleonor que se encargue de ello – hablo Elsa – Anna, estaras a cargo de las negociaciones hasta que regrese, espero que no tardemos mucho, muy bien vayan por sus capas para el frío, salimos en una hora-

Todavía no pasaba de media noche cuando los tres caballos (y un reno) salieron hacia las montañas.

* * *

ee¡ yay¡ y comienza la aventura¡ para el proximo capi habra accion¡ gracias a todos los que han comentado¡ cualquier sugerencia o critica o comentario es bien recibido, por favor comenten¡


	11. tirando flechas al amanecer

Viene el siguiente capitulo¡ :D

* * *

Anna observo al grupo irse cabalgando hacia las montañas, solamente quedaron ella y la reina Eleonor mirando hacia la distancia a la mitad de la noche.

- Bueno- comenzó a decir la reina – supongo que es mejor que intentemos dormir un poco

- Pero…- se quejo Anna - ¿Qué le vamos a decir a toda la gente? No creo que regresen para la reunión de mañana-

- Pues puedo excusar a Mérida con mucha facilidad – pensó la reina – la ausencia que en verdad me preocupa es la de tu hermana,-

Ambas intentaron buscar una solución

- Podriamos solo decir que se siente enferma y ya – sugirió Anna

- Creo que es lo único que nos queda– se lamentó Eleonor, las dos se miraron con angustia

- Aunque tambien tenemos otro problema – añadió la princesa de Arendelle volteando hacia atrás, donde el príncipe Hans pepermanencia atado y amordazado

- No se preocupe alteza, yo me encargare de el – sonrío la reina

- Me haría un gran favor- respondió Anna

- Por supuesto, usted no se preocupe intente dormir tranquila - dijo cariñosamente, la princesa le agradeció una vez mas y subió a su habitación.

Eleonor se acerco al principe y le quito el pañuelo de boca

- ¿Qué demonios le sucede? – se empezó a quejarse - ¿acaso ya olvido nuestro trato?

La reina arrugo los labios y entrecerró los ojos molesta, se arrodillo junto a el y saco un pequeño cuchillo de su tobillo, con un enojo evidente empezó a cortar las cuerdas que lo ataban

- Por supuesto que no, pero a quien crees que mantengan vigilado ¿a los que se portan de manera decente? ¿o a un estúpido principe engreído que no puede mantener la boca cerrada? – lo apresurado de la situación obligaba a la mujer a improvisar, lo que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Hans reacciono mal ante el horrible humor de la reina

- Me vas a decir que eres tan estúpido como para atacar a las hermanas de Arendelle de frente, ¡controla tu temperamento¡ si no pasaras el resto de tus días en un calabozo y por lo que he oído ninguno de tus 20 hermanos se interesara en sacarte-

- Doce- la corrigió – tengo doce hermanos mayores - mientras se tallaba las muñecas lastimadas por la soga

- Y por el amor de dios¡ deja en paz a mi hija… ¡no esta interesada¡ - miro de un lado a otro con suspicacia – levántate¡ camina conmigo –

El principe la siguió mientras salían de los establos.

- ¿Te llevas bien con tus hermanos?- pregunto la reina

- ¿Por qué? – respondio el con suspicacia

- No parecen muy cercanos, perdona que lo diga pero tu hermano Michael no parece tener pensamientos demasiado profundos y sin embargo ustedes acceden a todo lo que el dice-

- Mi padre tuvo una política de crianza muy básica: el hermano mayor siempre tiene la primera palabra- contesto Hans con amargura

- Permiteme arriesgarme un poco…- la reina bajo la voz - ¿en qué te beneficia a ti matar a la reina? –

Hans se quedo pensativo, no entendia exactamente que estaba pasando

- dejame aclarártelo, si es que conseguimos matar a la reina ¿a quien crees que culpen por ello? - el joven no respondio – tu serias el principal sospechoso claro esta – dijo señalándolo con sus manos- y por supuesto que el resto de los involucrados no tendríamos ningún problema en señalarte- continuo con una sonrisa

- Mis hermanos nunca – pero se quedo callado, no fue capaz de terminar la frase-¿Qué quiere?-

- Te dire que no quiero: una guerra- explico mientas se detenia frente a las puertas de palacio – no le cuentes a nadie que la reina se ha ido-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque eso ara que tengas aunque sea un poco de credibilidad, si lo haces bien quizás puedas lograr que la princesa vuelva a confiar en ti- Hans rio entre dientes

- Anna no es tan estúpida como para…- pero de nuevo no pudo completar la frase -¿y entonces que? –

- Entonces le contamos a la reina lo que traman tus hermanos – sonrio Eleonor

El principe la miro sorprendido

- Ganas el favor de Arendelle y te deshaces de tres competidores al trono… no es que alguien lleve la cuenta pero el decimo principe suena un poco mejor que el treceavo ¿no crees? -

Mas que nunca se notaba la tosca improvisación de la reina, su corazón latia demasiado rápido , se estaba arriesgando; si el principe tenia al menos una pizca de decencia se negaría al trato, le contaría a sus hermanos de la traición de Eleonor y estaría muerta antes de que saliera el sol, sin mencionar de que también matarían a Anna y Arendelle podría ser tomada fácilmente. El segundo en que el principe tardo en responder le parecio una eternidad.

La reina Eleonor lo miro de reojo y el sonrió.

-Tiene talento para la diplomacia majestad- la alago

- El tiempo te da experiencia - contesto ella aliviada –

- Pero, si yo no fui encarcelado por intentar matar a la reina ¿Qué le hace pensar que mis hermanos lo serán? –

- Yo me encargare de eso, asi tenga que llevarlos a mis propias mazmorras- contesto Eleonor con un poco mas de confianza

- Un placer hablar con usted majestad – el principe se agacho caballerosamente y beso la mano de reina lo cual la hizo suspirar con letargo y retiro su mano con brusquedad.

- ¿en serio?- exclamo ella con desagrado

- Solo es cortesía- se defendió

- ¡vete a dormir niño¡ - le grito mientras entraba al castillo.

El asunto del palacio estaba arreglado, ahora solo había que cubrir la ausencia de la reina, se le ocurrio un plan pero al igual que el anterior parecía demasiado descabellado, tan solo esperaba que Mérida pudiera regresar a salvo… no sabía a que clase de peligros se enfrentaría su hija.

* * *

Viento en su rostro y el bosque a su alrededor, por primera vez desde que llegó a Arendelle Mérida se sentía bienvenida, iba despacio, de tras del caballo blanco en el que iban Eugene y Rapunzel, no quería apresurarse demasiado, no conocía esos camino y el muchacho que los guiaba acaba de resultar herido, si algo le pasaba debía ser capaz de regresar al castillo; le agradecía a su padre la capa de piel que le había obligado a guardar, el frío era implacable. Llevaban poco mas de una hora cabalgando y la princesa de Dunbrogh comenzó a preocuparse, el fuego de sus linternas no soportaría mucho mas, la luna se alzaba en lo alto pero no sería suficiente si se quedaban sin luz, estaba intentando pensar en una solución cuando Kristoff se detuvo.

- Fue cerca de aquí…- reflexiono el muchacho- en el lago a unos metros- su rostro se veía cansado, aun palido por la pérdida de sangre y se movia con lentitud.

Todos se detuvieron a su alrededor

- Ves algo Max? – pregunto Eugene a su caballo mientres este miraba alrededor con astucia

- ¡Por alla¡ - señalo Mérida hacia arriba de una pequeña montaña que se distinguía cerca de ellos

- ¿alcanzas a ver algo? – le pregunto Rapunzel

- No – contesto ella mientras se bajaba del caballo en un movimiento - pero si observas un poco se nota el rasto – Mérida señalo unos cuantos arboles con las ramas arrancadas y el hielo roto sobre el lago – pelearon sobre la superficie del lago, corrió detrás de Kristoff hacia el sur, pero al perder el rastro se dirigio nuevamente hacia el norte, se nota claramente… pero, ¿de que tamaño es esta cosa? – dijo intentando alcanzar una de las ramas dañada en un pino

- Como tres metros- respondió Kristoff sorprendido, y no era el único, los demás miraban a Mérida con una mezcla de asombro y temor, por la oscuridad era difícil distinguir sus rostros.

- ¿entonces? – preguntó Rapunzel, quien hasta entonces había guardao silecio.

- Habrá que escalar un poco, solo unos cuantos metros - se agacho ligeramente para rebuscar en su maleta- Muy bien – comenzó a explicar – creo que traemos suficientes cuerdas, hay que amarrarse bien y… ¿ que haces?- se sorprendio

- No necesito cuerdas para trepar¡- gritó Mérida mientras empezaba a escalar el muro– solo estorban¡-

- ¿me prestas una?- pregunto Rapunzel y con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a amarrase con firmeza

- Bien , una vez que haces el nudo tienes que lanzarla y esperar que se enganche en…- pero tampoco pudo terminar esa frase, con una habilidad experta la princesa de ojos verdes logro atar uno de los pinos de la cima y comenzó a trepar con agilidad, inclusive con entusiasmo.

- Creo que yo si ocupare un poco de guía- dijo Eugene intentando animarlo un poco

- No pierdan el tiempo- los interrumpió Elsa bajando de su caballo con una elegancia envidiable, los miro con una sonrisa y despues volteo hacia las chicas que trepaban la congelada pared de piedra mientras negaba con la cabeza, levanto los brazos y agitó las manos, la briza helada se manifestó de pronto y el hielo tomó la forma de unas refinadas escaleras de caracol que subían sobre la montaña.

Elsa empezó a subir la escalinata con calma, Eugene y Kristoff la siguieron.

- ¡quedate abajo Max¡ - le grito Eugene al caballo que le respondio con mala cara – Rapunzel amor¡ ¿estas bien? – llamó a la princesa que seguía trepando con la soga

- Si – respondio ella – te veo arriba¡ - el le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió escalando por las majestuosas escaleras, iba justo detrás de Elsa pero se detuvo un poco al notar que Kristoff se quedaba atrás.

- Oye..- le dijo con preocupación - ¿estas bien amigo?-

- Si – respondio mientras respiraba con dificultad – solo… - su pie resbalo en el escalon y Eugene se apresuro a ayudarle

- Todavía estas débil, no debiste haber venido-

- ¿esta todo bien? - grito Elsa ya casi llegando a la cima

- Si, pero creo que Kristoff todavía se siente un poco mal…-

- ¡debió quedarse en el castillo perdió mucha sangre¡- grito Rapunzel aun sujeta a la cuerda intentando no perder el aire por la altura y el esfuerzo físico

- No se si deberimos gritar…- empezó Mérida- podríamos causar algún derrumbe…- su pie resbalo de pronto en la fría roca pero logro sujetarse, maldijo por lo bajo y continuo subiendo, miro a su izquierda y observo la escalera, podría bajar y subir por ella pero era demasiado terca para tal cosa, el frío alcanzaba a transpasar sus guantes y le calaba las manos, ni hablar de la visibilidad nula y los huesos entumecidos.

- ¿te paso una soga?- le grito Rapunzel viéndola en dificultades

- ¡estoy bien¡ - mintió ella mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la roca, le costaba pedir ayuda aun cuando era evidente que la necesitaba.

- Como quieras -respondió la princesa de ojos verdes mientras continuaba escalando

Mérida se esforzó por llegar a la cima, el sudor practimente se congelaba con lo helado del aire, apenas alcanzo a asomarse sobre la superficie vio a Elsa de pie frente a un criatura de nieve, levantando ambas manos en el aire apuntando directamente al extraño ser que gruñía molesto; el rostro de la criatura parecía desfigurarse y sus manos y pies se agitaban extraños, era como si empezara a derretirse y se volviera a congelar al instante, la reina parecía estar usando toda su concentración para hacerle frente provocando al mismo tiempo una ráfaga de viento helado a su alrededor, en un arrebato de furia el monstruo levanto sus brazos y los agito en dirección a la chica. La princesa de Dunbrogh salto sobre la nieve y retiro a la reina de lo que habría sido un golpe certero.

- ¡¿Estan bien?¡- el grito de Rapunzel llamo la atención del monstruo que empezó a caminar directamente hacia ella.

- ¡cuidado¡ - grito Elsa aun tumbada sobre la nieve y le arrojo unos picos de hielo que se hundieron en la espalda de la criatura sin hacerle ningún daño.

- Eso no parece funcionar – dijo Mérida imprudentemente ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte de la reina -¿Qué?- pero ambas voltearon al escuchar el grito de Rapunzel, había podido esquivar al mounstro pero este había golpeado la escalinata haciendo que se fuera desquebrajando con rapidez.

- ¡Eugene¡ - llamo Rapunzel pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de los chicos.

- ¡baja con ellos¡ - grito Mérida - ¡te necesitaran si están heridos¡- la castaña parecio debatirse un segundo entre un lugar y otro pero asintio rápidamente y salto hacia el borde aun sujeta de la cuerda que la había ayudado a subir.

Elsa y Mérida se vieron la una a la otra al mismo tiempo que la brisa helada se hacia mas fuerte.

-¡Tranquilizate¡ - le grito la pelirroja - ¡ o no¡ - exclamo de pronto, el viento frío había apagado su linterna, ahora lo único que las iluminaba era la luz de la luna –debes distraerlo¡ -

- ¿Qué? – respondio Elsa

- Necesito que lo distraigas¡ tengo un plan¡- ambas se gritaban la una a la otra pues la tormenta era tal que no alcanzaban a escucharse - ¡debes detener la tormenta¡ -

- Si – la reina cerro con fuerza los ojos e intento calmarse, debía parar su nerviosismo , detener la tormenta , detener la tormenta, recordó los muelles cálidos de Arendelle, los paseos en trineo con su hermana, los ojos de su madre.

La tormenta se detuvo

- Ahora distraelo¡ - gritó Mérida mientras se apresuraba hacia los arboles

Elsa la miro sin saber que pensar, no le quedaba otra opción, comenzó a formar bolas de nieves y arrojarlas con fuerza hacia la criatura que se aproximaba hacia ellas, pero estas solo se quedaban adheridas a su cuerpo haciéndola mas grande y deforme.

- ¡Eso no funciona¡ ¡trata otra cosa¡ - la princesa cortaba algunas ramas de los arboles mientras gritaba

- ¡¿Qué¡? – le respondio Elsa molesta

- No lo se¡ lo que sea¡ tu eres la experta con la nieve¡ - contesto la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la madera al suelo y se arrodillaba junto a el.

La reina abrió ambos brazos en el aire y los replegó hacia el piso, la nieve en la que malvavisco estaba parado se movio como si estuviera temblando haciéndolo caer, Elsa alzo nuevamente sus manos sacando picos de hielo que atravesaron a la criatura.

- ¡fantastico¡ - la exclamación de Mérida no duro mucho, el moustro comenzó a moverse entre los picos, uno le arranco un brazo pero siguió arrastrándose sin el.

- Si tienes un plan este es el momento- dijo Elsa con un pequeño toque de sarcasmo

- ¡listo¡- contesto ella feliz frente a una pequeña fogata, abrió la mochila que cargaba en su espalda y dejo ver una serie de no mas de diez flechas, cada una de ellas tenia la punta rodeada por una pequeña bolsita de pana.

- Si vas a hacer algo hazlo ahora¡- ordeno la reina, Mérida respondio con una sonrisa, se armo de su arco y tomo una de las flechas, acerco la punta al fuego y despues la disparo hacia el monstruo pero la flecha entro en el cuerpo al igual que lo habían hecho los picos de hielo.

- ¿y en que se supone que eso…?- Elsa no pudo terminar, una explosión se disparo en el cuerpo de la criatura - ¿Qué diablos? –

-Polvora – contesto Mérida sonriendo de satisfacción, Elsa la miro extrañada mientras la princesa sacudia una de las flechas en su rostro

- Polvora- repitió Elsa ahora también sonriendo, pero ambas reaccionaron cuando su adversario se puso de pie y emitio por primera un grito de dolor.

- Haz piso¡- grito Mérida mientras acercaba otras tres flechas al fuego

- ¿Qué?- se sorpendio Elsa

- ¡rapido¡ si no las lanzo explotaran en mi cara¡ - contesto la pelirroja con urgencia mientras saltaba sobre la nieve - ¡hay que rodearlo¡-

Elsa entendió a que se referia y creó un camino de hielo en el punto exacto en el que la princesa de Dunbrogh aterrizó, Mérida se deslizo por este alrededor del mounstrou mientras lanzaba, una, dos y tres, un brazo , la espalda, otro brazo, zaz¡ zaz¡ zaz¡ BANG¡ BANG¡ BANG¡ las tres detonaron dentro del cuerpo.

La princesa regreso al lugar donde había partido y tomo otro monto mas de flechas pero no tuvo tiempo de prenderlas, el ruido de las explosiones retumbo detrás de ellas, el sol que recién salía les permitio obsevar claramente como se formaba la avalancha.

- ¡o no¡ no¡ no¡ no¡- repitió Mérida mientras tomaba a Elza del brazo y corrian hacia la ladera para huir del inminente derrumbe, saltaron por el borde justo cuando la nieve enterro a Malvavisco, con rapidez la reina creo un tobogán de hielo por el que llegaron a salvo al suelo, cayendo justo encima de sus amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – exclamo Kristoff.

- Avalancha – contesto Mérida atropelladamente

- ¿¡que¡? – gritaron Eugene y Rapunzel al unisono

- ¡AVALANCHA¡ Corran¡- Mérida corrió hasta su caballo, al igual que los demás, Maximus adelanto por mas de una cabeza al grupo mientras huian, parecía que estaban a punto de ser aplastados cuando Elsa reacciono y paro su corcel, todos se quedaron estupefactos, pero la joven se dio la vuelta y empezó a cabalgar directo hacia la avalancha, se paro sobre la nieve y emitio un grito mientras extendia sus manos no, cada parte de su cuerpo hacia aquello que los aplastaría, la nieve se quedo suspendida como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

El resto emitieron gritos de asombro mientras Elsa iba poco a poco aplacando la tormenta.

Mérida rio y se acerco a ella

- ¡wow¡ No te llaman la reina de las nieves por nada e?- dijo mientras golpeaba toscamente el hombro de la rubia.

- Gracias – contesto esta extrañada- supongo- y rio incomodo mientras por primera vez desde que dejaba el castillo respiraba con tranquilidad.


	12. siempre he buscado un lugar para mi

Tocaban a la puerta, debía levantarse pero estaba muy cansada "voy"… alcanzaron a decir sus labios, volvieron a tocar con mas insistencia … - ¡ya voy¡ - repitió mientras se frotaba perezosamente los ojos e intentaba aplacar un poco su cabello.

- ¿Princesa? Esta despierta?- la voz no le parecio conocida y Anna se sorprendió al notar a la reina Eleonor asomando la cabeza a travez de su puerta.

- ¡Reina¡- se apresuro la chica- ¡no entre por favor soy un desastre¡- intento cubrirse con las sabanas pero la mujer entro apresuradamente a su cuarto.

- No se preocupe princesa, he visto peores – contesto sonriendo, Eleonor llevaba muchas cosas consigo, una serie de vestidos y una cuantas cajas y paquetes.

- ¿Qué… que es todo es?- tartamudeo Anna acercándose a la reina

- Bueno..- comenzó ella- tenemos aun el pequeño problema de la auscencia de su hermana, y llegue a pensar que quizás tendríamos mejor suerte si usted fuera la que se ausentara en lugar de Elsa –

Anna miro con detenimiento la ropa que Eleonor sostenia en la mano, era un vestido blanco brillante con reflejos azules y unas zapatillas transparentes.

- NO¡ - Se altero la chica- no, no, no, no, no, no hay forma alguna-

- Tienen el mismo color de ojos y básicamente el mismo cuerpo, con mucho maquillaje y el cabello – dijo mientras sacaba una elaborada peluca de una de las bolsas – nadie se dara cuenta –

- Pero.. pero.. no se si sea asi de necesario – titubeo Anna

La reina dejo las cosas en el suelo, junto las manos y miro a la joven a los ojos.

- No podemos decir que la reina dejo el castillo- dijo con seriedad

- Estamos entre amigos…-

- ¿amigos? Ja - exclamo la reina – no se engañe princesa, toda esta gente solo busca agradarle para tener controlada a su hermana¡ -

- ¿controlada? – repitió Anna entre dientes

- , tu hermana no atacara los reinos que tu encuentres encantadores o amigables pero, si esas mismas personas saben que estas sola podrían tomarte como rehén para manipular a tu hermana-

- Bueno quizás ya había sospechado un poco que algunos intentaban comprar mi simpatía…- dijo lentamente la princesa mientras observaba a su alrededor, Eleonor siguió su mirada y se sorprendio de la cantidad de dulces, joyas, vestidos, flores y toda clase de obequios que abarrotaban la habitación de la princesa - ¿quiere uno? – dijo sujetando una caja de bombones a medio comer que estaba a lado de su cama.

- No gracias- respondio educadamente la reina mientras Anna comia un par de chocolates – bueno, a trabajar , tus pecas no se quitaran solas –

* * *

El sol empezaba a iluminar las habitaciones de palacio, inclusive la mas pequeñas, apenas unos cuantos metros cuadrados, una cama individual, una pequeña ventana en lo alto, un enorme y descuidado espejo colgando en la pared; tenia mas en común con una celda que con un cuarto de huéspedes, el principe Hans no tenia duda de que le habían dado la peor habitación de palacio a propósito, se levanto con desgano y se quedo largo rato sentado en el borde de la cama… No tenia animo de nada, mentir sobre la auscecia de la reina, planear un ataque sorpresa hacia Arendelle, nada de eso conseguía entusiasmarlo. Eleonor tenia razón: no tenia sentido asesinar a Elsa, aunque lo consiguieran su vida no cambiaría en lo absoluto, no quería volver a las islas del sur, no quería ver tener éxito a su hermano donde el había fracasado, le fastidiaba que lo trataran como un criminal, le fastidiaba tener que humillarse, inclusive le molestaba la insulsa felicidad de su anterior prometida si, el encantador romance de Anna conseguia sacarlo de sus casillas mas que ninguna otra cosa.

Se volvió a tirar sobre la cama, no había ninguna razón para apresurarse, nadie estaría esperando por el, así había sido toda su vida, tuvo que lidiar con 12 hermanos mayores que envidiaba con furia, un padre anciano que se resistia a la muerte y una madre cansada que le dedicaba una fría indiferencia.

El mas pequeño, el último, siempre inexperto, demasiado joven, sin escrúpulos, imprudente, ambicioso, encaprichado, molesto, apresurado, manipulador, mentiroso… si, era todas esas cosas pero no era un imbécil como muchos de sus hermanos mayores, y a pesar de ello el destino había decidido que el jamás podría ser rey, sus brazos temblaban ante la impotencia de su propio destino… solo un momento estuvo cerca de la corona, en aquella noche en que la princesa de Arendelle accedió a su compromiso, cuando la reina huyo y su tonta hermana corrió tras suyo… Anna no tuvo ningún reparo en dejar a un completo extraño a cargo, nadie jamás había confiado tanto en él…

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, estaba empezando a delirar, pensar demasiado le hacía daño, estaba llegando a un punto que odiaba… pateo la cama con furia, si no se hubiera apresurado… si hubiera conseguido casarse con la princesa todo hubiera sido diferente, no había forma de regresar, ¡Eleonor estaba loca al insinuar que Anna volveria a confiar en el¡, Anna, Anna, Anna… maldita sea la hora en que su caballo la atropello¡ estúpida chica¡ vio su propio reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de la ventana, descalzo, apenas con la camisa sin mangas y el viejo pantalón que usaba para dormir, el cabello revuelto y esa expresión de ligera locura… ese era su verdadero ser, jamás tendría nada mas que si mismo. Camino por el cuarto y busco su ropa, ordeno sus cosas, lustro las botas y se lavó la cara.

¿Mentirle a sus hermanos o delatar a Eleonor? No tenia que pensarlo demasiado, cualquier escenario que quitara a sus hermanos del camino era tentador y no tenia ninguna razón para odiar a la mandataria… Dumbrogh era un caso perdido, ni aunque le ofrecieran tres reinos podría pensar en casarse con la tosca princesa de Escocia…. Un principe de su categoría merecia una esposa educada, hermosa y elegante, alguna como la que una vez pudo tener. Su matrimonio con Anna hubiera sido facil, ella jamás lo cuestionaría, lo amaría y le permitiría hacerse cargo por completo del reino, ella se dedicaría a organizar fiestas y banquetes mientras que el cumpliría todas las funciones de un monarca… lloraría el duelo de su hermana pero se repondrían con el tiempo, su padre lo trataría con respeto, "Rey Has", aun sonaba bien en su mente, una fantasia que casi era posible. Pero ahora Anna estaba con otro tipo, el destino volvia a mostrarse cruel, la princesa ahora compartía su corazón con un hombre sin ambicion política, sin entrenamiento, elegancia o mas aspiración que encontrar que comer cada día, ¡ridiculo¡ .

Salió de su habitación con paso elegante, irrumpio en el comedor y saludo amablemente a los invitados, estar rodeado de herederos lo enfurecía, les sonreía pero realmente les deseaba el mal a todos ellos, estaba intrigado por la excusa que daría Anna para explicar la falta de su hermana, pero para su sorpresa Elsa estaba sentada, como cada mañana desde que habían llegado en la cabecera de la mesa, los demás comían a su alredor y el como un principe educado saludo con cortecia, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Elsa, "extraño" pensó el principe al mismo tiempo en que la reina de Arendelle dejaba caer su tenedor con nerviosismo y se disculpaba repetidamente por ello con una sonrisa demasiado inocente en los labios.

- Anna – dijo el principe en voz alta

- ¿disculpe? – tartamudeo la reina de Arendelle, o al menos una chica muy parecida a ella

Hans reacciono, río por un segundo con burla pero inmediatamente se corrigió.

- Nada, nada majestad – dijo enfatizando a ultima palabra y esforzándose por no reir – solo me preguntaba sobre el paradero de su hermana – dijo con avidez haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltar la carcajada.

Anna se hacia pasar por Elsa… este definitivamente sería un día divertido, era obvio que la chica estaba nerviosa y su intento por imitar el aire elegante de Elsa era insulso.

- O¡ - exclamo "Elsa" – mi hermana no se encuentra en el castillo, lamentablemente un amigo suyo sufrio un grave accidente y se encuentra con el en la enfermería-

- ¿amigo?- repitió muy atento el principe- ¿la princesa de Arendelle se perderá una reunión formal por la lesión de un amigo? – a propósito arrastro la ultima palabra

- Crei que su hermana y ese hombre tenian una relación mas cercana- interrumpió el príncipe Alí quien estaba sentado cerca y escucho la conversación – por la manera en que se comportaban en la cena de bienvenida supuse que estaban comprometidos o algo…-

La falsa Elsa se atraganto con el bocado.

- Se encuentra bien majestad? – pregunto el príncipe Alí

- Si si, - respondió Anna con nerviosismo – ellos están dejando que las cosas pasen despacio

- Si- contesto el principe Ali reflexionando sobre lo incomodo de la conversación estando en presencia de Hans – supongo que es lo mas prudente, muchos pensarían que la relación de su hermana no es apropiada pero si me permite decirlo aplaudo que se le permita ampliar sus círculos mas alla de la nobleza –

- Gracias – contesto Anna, sorprendida por el comentario del príncipe de Agrava

- Muchos no están conscientes de ello, pero mi padre no es de hecho un noble- Hans y Anna lo miraron con curiosidad mientras continuaba – mi madre lo conoció en un bazar del pueblo y se enamoraron perdidamente-

- Su padre era un comerciante común?- a pesar de su empeño, el principe Hans no pudo evitar la nota de desprecio en su voz , pero Alí solo rio sin disimulo.

- ¡eso hubiera querido¡ no, mi padre era un ladrón, un huérfano sin hogar que vivía en el pueblo, pero las apariencias engañan- aclaro al notar la expresión de desaprobación del sureño - hoy sin duda el el mejor sultán que jamás alla tenido Agrava –

- ¡que encantador¡ - se emocionó Anna

- Y que desperdicio – susurro Hans cansado del embelesado cuento romántico, se levantó y se marchó de la mesa sin ninguna disculpa, Alí estaba siendo demasiado Cortez con la "reina" y como siempre Anna era lo bastante tonta como para no darse cuenta, de haber sido la verdadera Elsa hacía varios minutos que hubiera cortado la conversación con el príncipe.

Observo a la reina Eleonor conversando con sus hermanos y se dirigió hasta ellos.

- Hasta que decidiste aparecer - dijo toscamente su hermano mayor, Hans le dedico una sencilla mirada de odio y saludo cortésmente a la reina como si el resto no estuviera allí.

- Buenos días- contesto Eleonor – Bueno, los veo mas tarde caballeros - y se retiro tranquilamente, no sin antes darle una pequeña mirada de complicidad al principe Hans quien casi imperceptiblemente asintió con la cabeza.

- La reina esta extaña hoy no? – dijo Albert mirando a la reina, como ningún otro día Elsa sonreía tranquilamente y degustaba un pay con una alegría muy poco común en ella, Hans miro instintivamente a Eleonor quien sonreía con un nerviosismo evidente, ¡que si era tonta esa princesa¡ la mujer toció escandalosamente captando la atención de Anna y despues le dedico una mirada de precaución usualmente solo reservada para cuando su hija hacia algún desastre, la princesa de Arendelle pareció recapacitar y adopto lo que pensaba era una expresión seria, lo mas parecido que podría emular el rostro de su hermana.

- Yo la veo como siempre- contesto Hans con aprehensión.

"Elsa" se levanto de la mesa e invito al resto a transladarse al auditorio, se medio vuelta con toda la elegancia que le fue posible e inevitablemente tropezó con los elevados tacones de su hermana… ¡como era posible que Elsa pudiera caminar con esa cosas! El principe Ali que aun estaba cerca de ella se apresuro a sujetarla, Anna pensó rápido y con una fría indiferencia se alejo del chico y camino muy, pero muy despacio hacia la puerta fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

- Cuidado- le susurro el principe Hans cuando paso junto a el

- Cállate- le gruño Anna entre dientes

Eleonor espero en la puerta a que los demás salieran y se acerco rápidamente al principe.

- ¡¿en que rayos estaba pensando¡?- murmuro el chico

- Era lo único que se me ocurrió – se defendió la reina – no debemos dejarla sola-

- No voy a pasar todo el día cuidando a Anna, ella en si misma es un desastre¡- se molesto Hans - y todo esto es una estupidez¡-

- Pero debe funcionar - se alarmo Eleonor – si no nuestras cabezas son las que pagaran el precio - ambos se miraron, su destino dependía de que Anna se comportara con propiedad ¡porque su suerte siempre era tan injusta¡ se lamento Hans mientras caminaba apresuradamente a lo que supononía seria una larga jornada.

* * *

Debo aclarar que ODIO el cliche de unahermanaquesehacepasarporlaotraynadiesedacuenta... pero, pero, simplemente funciona y juro que tiene un proposito importante para la trama, y... y... miren es Hans¡ Hans es lindo¡


	13. ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer

Gracias por los reviews¡ :D me alegra que aya gente leyendo el fic, no puedo creer que nadie aya dicho nada de la referencia a Aladin en el pasado capi¡ pero continuamos con el grupo en las montañas, espero le guste¡

* * *

Nieve blanca por todas partes un solo movimiento de sus manos y la delicada brisa bailaba entre sus dedos, a Elsa le encantaban las montañas, el aire sonando entre los árboles, su hermoso vestido lejos de perderse entre tanta blancura brillaba con la escasa luz de sol en el amanecer… no fue consiente cuando la gente que la rodeaba establecía una pequeña fogata y se acomodaba alrededor, ella era feliz jugando con la brisa.

-¿Y ahora? – pregunto Rapunzel inquieta cuando todos se sentaron sobre la nieve a descansar.

Tanto Mérida como Kristoff entornaron los ojos con cansancio

- trata de sentarte un rato amor – contesto Eugene notando que la princesa de Dumbrogh estaba a punto de quejarse – descansemos un poco antes de volver a palacio- la muchacha hizo un puchero con los labios pero termino por sentarse igual, alcanzo un varita y comenzó a dibujar sobre la nieve.

-No creo que sea bueno volver a palacio antes del atardecer, nadie supo que nos fuimos, debemos ser sigilosos al regreso, lo mejor sería que esperáramos a que anocheciera- contesto Mérida con demasiada tranquilidad, Elsa se sorprendió del razonamiento de la joven a pesar de su urgencia por volver al palacio con su hermana tuvo que darle la razón, le causaba intriga la extraña personalidad de la princesa, para algunas cosas parecía tan intensa y otras tantas se las tomaba con demasiada tranquilidad.

- pero…- comenzó Kristoff- dejamos sola a Anna en el castillo – era increíble que pudiera preocuparse por otra persona cuando el mismo estaba agotado

-Anna estará bien- contesto Elsa intentando tranquilizarlo – dale un poco de crédito-

-Na – respondió Mérida- mi mama dijo que le ayudaría y ella es buena para eso, la he visto calmar lords mientras se amenazan los unos a los otros con trincheras-

Elsa no entendió como se suponía que eso tranquilizara a Kristoff pero intuyó que el muchacho no estaba en condiciones de argumentar nada

-suena divertido- comento Rapunzel con aire soñador – tu reino debe ser divertido, jamás había visto uno donde entrenaran tanto a sus princesas-

-¿perdon? –

-Bueno, sabes arquería y esa cosa con la espada- respondió ella agitando los brazos –Siempre quise aprender esgrima pero mamá nunca quiso enseñarme- por un segundo pareció que Eugene quería decir algo pero en lugar de eso se mantuvo en silencio.

- je- respondió Mérida- papá siempre dijo que princesa o no tengo que saber defenderme, si quieres te puedo enseñar un poco – se ofreció

- seria genial ¡ - salto Rapunzel mientras seguía dibujando figuras sobre la blanca capa que cubría el piso - En casa nunca nieva – comentó alegre – es una pena, la nieve es tan bonita… -

- A mis hermanos les hubiera encantado venir – siguió Mérida con un aire de nostalgia– hacen las mejores guerras de nieve -

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba una recién creada silla

-Bueno, apenas son unos niños… y que yo me haya enterado ninguno es mágico -

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- pregunto Rapunzel con aire soñador

-Tres pequeños diablillos …- contesto Mérida – son trillizos, papá debe estar en serios problemas solo con ellos en casa, mama está convencida de que regresaremos y el castillo estará en llamas o algo así-

- ooouuuuu suenan adorables – exclamo la princesa de ojos verdes – debe ser lindo tener hermanitos –

- ¿eres la única en tu casa? – se extraño la pelirroja

- sip – contesto Rapunzel

-que raro – respondió Mérida – por lo regular los reyes tienen como montones de hijos para asegurar la descendencia al trono -

-Bueno – contesto un poco apenada – mi madre enfermo gravemente cuando nací y tuvimos muchos problemas, ya sabes… mis poderes hicieron que todo fuera muy pero muy complicado-

- si, supongo que lidiar con poderes mágicos que curan debe ser tremendamente dificil– interrumpió Elsa con sarcasmo y una ligera nota de amargura

Un silencio helado cruzo el pequeño circulo alrededor de la fogata, Eugene fruncio los ojos ofendido, pero fue Rapunzel quien hablo muy despacio, casi como si se estuviera disculpando.

-Mi madre me mantuvo presa en una torre durante 18 años - un rubor apareció en el rostro de Elsa pero no supo que decir.

-Gothel no era tu madre – corrigió Eugene muy serio, la princesa abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar mas rápido, doblo las rodillas al mismo tiempo que las rodeaba con sus brazos.

- o si¡ Lo siento – dijo sonriéndole a su prometido – quise decir-corrigió con la voz ligeramente quebrada- que una mujer me robo de la cuna cuando era una bebe – explico con extrañeza - me mantuvo cautiva en una torre haciéndome creer mi madre -

Eugene se sentó a su lado y la abrazó despacio

-¿Estuviste encerrada 18 años? – se sorprendió Mérida a lo que Rapunzel asintió con la cabeza -¿Cómo escapaste? –

- tuve la suerte de que un horrible criminal decidiera que mi torre era un buen escondite de los guardias del Rey – contesto sonriendo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el largo cabello de Eugene

-¡Horrible¡ - rezongo el chico- yo diría muy bien parecido – ambos rieron

-¿huías de los guardias? – la princesa pelirroja parecía fascinada con la mágica historia de Rapunzel

-yo, era otro hombre- dijo Eugene – puede que Rapunzel diga que yo la salve de su encierro pero la verdad es que ella me salvo a mí, me convirtió en la persona que siempre quise ser- la embelesada mirada que se dirigían uno al otro hizo sentir muy incomoda a la princesa, cuando empezaron a juntar sus narices con ternura supo que la conversación había terminada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila,

-El amor es más fuerte que cualquier magia – Elsa hablo con voz profunda y lenta- lo siento, no quise ser grosera –

-Esta bien, no te preocupes – respondió Rapunzel con su usual sonrisa – no son cosas que me guste recordar-

-La magia siempre complica todo – interrumpido Mérida con desenfado mientras mordia una manzana – cuanta menos magia mejor según mi opinión – continuo mientras masticaba ruidosamente - ¿Qué? – pregunto ante las miradas de las demás princesas.

Kristoff rio, la princesa de Dumbrogh se limpio el rostro con la manga de su ropa y escupió al piso las semillas.

- ¡iught¡ - exclamo Elsa pero Mérida le saco la lengua burlona

Una ráfaga helada empezó de pronto y apago la fogata, Mérida vio a Elsa con enojo

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió ella – no fui yo – y se cruzó de brazos elevando la mirada

-¡wow¡ - empezó Eugene – esto es incómodo- dijo mientras reía nervioso - ¿soy el único que tiene hambre? Díganme que tenemos algo mas que esas manzanas – dijo señalando la bolsa de Mérida – por que eso cuando mucho le quitara el apetito a Máximus-

-¿Te gustan las manzanas bonito? – dijo la princesa de Dunbrogh acercándole una fruta al caballo, quien rápidamente la mordió con gusto, la chica sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del animal.

- Si seguimos el río montaña abajo hay un lago que no se congela esta época del año, podemos pescar un poco para desayunar- Kristoff arrastraba las palabras y era evidente su esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido

-Debiste quedarte en palacio – dijo angustiada Rapunzel

-Estoy bien- contesto el montañez mientras se recostaba sobre la nieve –solo quiero volver lo más pronto posible – miro hacia el horizonte y hablo muy bajo – podríamos ir con mi abuelo, no están lejos de aquí-

Mérida que no alcanzó a escuchar lo que Kristoff balbuceaba así que se colgó nuevamente la mochila al hombro- bien iré por algo para comer- dijo entusiasta

- voy contigo ¡– exclamo Rapunzel apresuradamente

-Tal vez sería mejor que te quedaras a cuidar a Kristoff – la detuvo Eugene pero la princesa de ojos verdes le hizo mala cara – vamos¡ tenemos todo el día para explorar el bosque -

-Después de desayunar podemos practicar con la espada si quieres- se ofreció Mérida y la princesa aceptó gustosa - ¡fantástico¡ si Rapunzel se queda a cuidar al herido supongo que te toca ir a buscar leña no Eugene? –

- Si, está bien, ¿vienes Max? – el caballo relincho en señal de aprobación aunque Rapunzel seguía enfadada por obligarla a quedarse.

-¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer yo? – se indignó Elsa- ¿esperarlos? –

-¡por supuesto que no¡ - dijo Mérida – tu vienes conmigo, no quiero estar tropezando en la nieve como tonta toda la mañana-

-¡Ahora soy un quitanieves¡ - se indignó la reina

-No ahora solo eres quejosa – respondió Mérida a lo que Elsa contesto arrojándole una bola de nieve al rostro - ¡heey ¡- se quejó la pelirroja pero la reina simplemente se levantó y caminó muy erguida hacia los árboles en la dirección en la Kristoff había señalado.

- si no regreso… búsquenme entre la nieve – bromeo Mérida mientras tomaba su arco y corría detrás de Elsa entre los árboles.

Kristoff río pero Eugene se mantuvo circunspecto, espero a que las dos se hubieran perdido de vista para hablar.

-No confío en ella – dijo muy serio

- no sé porque, yo creo que es muy simpática – contesto Rapunzel pero su prometido la miro con desaprobación, ambos miraron a Kristoff esperando que diera su opinión pero no dijo nada.

- ¿tú qué opinas Max? – pero el caballo relincho contento - ¿en serio? Claro, te da un par de manzanas y ya confías en ella…-

- Es un tanto molesta – hablo Kristoff sin darle importancia - pero no creo que sea exactamente mala…- se recostó sobre el reno que retozaba detrás suyo, puso su gorro encima de sus ojos y cruzo los brazos – despiértenme cuando regresen-

Rapunzel siguió viendo a Eugene de mala manera

-¿Qué?- dijo el - ¡rapunzel¡ no puedo dejarte que vayas con una completa extraña a mitad del bosque¡

- No necesito que me dejes hacer nada- respondió ella y se levanto molesta – yo ire por la leña –

-¡Rapunzel¡ - comenzó el pero se detuvo ante la decidida mirada de la chica que para su sorpresa sonrio.

-Tu quédate aquí a cuidar a Kristoff – termino ella - ¡vamos Max¡ - tomo al caballo y se alejo lentamente . Eugene la vio alejarse en la nieve, suspiro ruidosamente y al igual que su amigo se tumbo en la nieve.

* * *

Mérida corrió por la ladera intentando que sus pies no se hundieran por completo en la nieve, ya no alcanzaba a ver a Elsa mientras corría ladera abajo, poco a poco noto como la nieve iba disminuyendo, conforme avanzaba el terreno se llenó de cafés y verdes, el musgo se veía sobre las rocas y la recién derretida nieve se transformó en agua que junto con la tierra se hacía lodo con el que inevitablemente termino resbalando. Cayo de cara hacia el suelo, escuchaba el ruido del río y cuando al fin se levantó encontró a Elsa tranquilamente sentada sobre una roca junto al arroyo.

-De menos no tropezaste con la nieve- se burló Elsa mientras la miraba levantarse, Mérida hizo un puchero molesta al mismo tiempo que se sacudía el vestido enterregado.

-¿Cómo diablos? – dijo mirando unos pocos metros hacia arriba donde la nieve brillaba con los rayos del sol, después vio a la reina que jugueteaba con sus dedos en el aire y entendió que la chica la había derretido, Elsa aun tenia el cabello perfecto y ni una mancha de tierra en su hermoso vestido, unas ligeras gotas de sudor cubrían su frente pero lejos de parecer desaliñada le daban un efecto brilloso a su rostro - ¿en serio?- dijo resignada – al menos ahora será más fácil pescar-

-¿Qué te sorprende?- se preguntó Elsa en voz alta mientras la arquera flechaba a los peces en el cristalino río.

-¡esto es ridículo¡ - grito Mérida – ambas bajamos la misma colina y yo ya estoy cubierta de tierra - saco unos cuantos pescados y los puso a la orilla, muy cerca de donde la reina permanecía sentada – pero tu… te sigues viendo como si acabaras de arreglarte, es como si fuera imposible que tuvieras un cabello fuera de lugar –

Elsa sonrió ante el comentario y solo se encogió de hombros.

- Es como… - Mérida parecía quedarse sin palabras – ni siquiera pareces esforzarte… -

- Te equivocas- corrigió la reina – me esfuerzo mucho -

La princesa se sentó sobre la hierba cansada de tanto esfuerzo, sus botas ahora estaban mojadas , además de que su falda aun tenia lodo y había sudado demasiado.

- Tal vez no lo creas pero esta es mi versión de estar despeinada- dijo Elsa mientras señalaba su elaborada trenza

- ¡estás de broma¡ - exclamo Mérida pero Elsa negó con la cabeza

- Antes era mucho más recatada- dijo levantando la mirada hacia los árboles –me cuesta mucho salir un poco… ya sabes, no es que no pueda ensuciarme tal vez es que no se hacerlo -

Mérida arrugo el rostro y la observo detenidamente, parecía muy incómoda sentada en esa pequeña roca, perfectamente acomodada y con buena postura.

-¡ven aquí¡ - la invito señalando el verde pasto en el que estaba sentada pero Elsa solo exclamo un "o no" - ¡o vamos solo es pasto no va a matarte ¡ - Elsa apretó los labios y como si se trataran de clavos se fue sentando lentamente sobre la hierba, la princesa se saco las botas para que se secaran, la reina la imito y con un extremo cuidado puso las hermosas zapatillas de cristal a su lado.

Para matar el tiempo Elsa comenzó a revolotear pequeños copos de nieve a su alrededor

-Si haces nieve jamás se van a secar mis botas - empezó a quejarse la princesa pero Elsa fingió no escucharla y cubrió el pasto con escarchar - ¡hey¡ - exclamo Mérida recogiendo su capa del piso – la vas a mojar y se va a arruinar¡ - dijo mientras la sacudía – es piel de oso¡ más respeto, a mi padre le costó un par de dedos conseguírmela –

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes y los osos?- "nosotros" repitió Mérida - ya sabes tú gente, hay osos tallados en tu barco, sus escudos, sus joyas, capas de oso –

-No se…- respondió la princesa – ¿Qué le pasa a tu gente con el hielo? –

Ambas rieron un poco avergonzadas

-Bueno, supongo que mi ropa jamás se secara – se resignó Mérida sacudiendo las manos- mejor regresamos, apuesto a que los demás se mueren de hambre-

-¡Espera un segundo¡- se apresuró la reina con una extraña mirada en los ojos, se acercó a la princesa y se sentó detrás de ella – te enseñare que no es tan difícil – dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros e inclinaba su cabeza hacia delante.

-¡que¡? – Rezongo Mérida – no Elsa espera¡ -

-En serio no es difícil – repitió la rubia mientras pasaba sus dedos por los revoltosos rizos de la joven – solo tardare unos minutos –

Mérida se sonrojo ante el contacto, no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie tocara su cabeza, mucho menos su cabello, escucho a la reina esforzarse y le dolieron un par de jalones pero estaba decidida a no quejarse, al cabo de un rato Elsa exclamo - ¡ya esta¡- la joven princesa paso su mano por la elaborada creación de la reina y sonrió nerviosa, se inclinó un poco sobre la orilla del rio para ver su reflejo en el agua.

-Se ve extraño- susurro avergonzada, la trenza no era del todo pulcra, se podían notar algunos rizos sueltos por aquí y allá.

-No es tan perfecta como la mía – explico Elsa – pero creo que el estilo te queda- y sonriendo sacudió sus dedos removiendo la humedad de las botas de la pelirroja - me parece que estas también están listas – se levantó con delicadeza y caminó colina arriba.

Mérida se quedó contemplando sus recién secas botas con una mueca de fastidio , reacciono y se las puso rápidamente para después seguir a la reina entre los árboles, una sonrisa salió de sus labios al notar la orilla de la fina capa de hielo manchada con el verde de los pastos.

* * *

Si ,Elsa y Merida estan destinadas a ser grandes amigas :D para el proximo capi volvemos a palacio, gracias a todo por leer¡


	14. no te quejes si te miente

Demasiada tardanza, pero lo compenso con un capitulo ridiculamente largo¡

* * *

Cuanto calor, era extraño, por lo menos irónico que la peluca blanca le causara tanto calor a la princesa, los elevados tacones le daban dolor de tobillos, ni hablar de su falta de equilibrio y lo incomoda que la ponía el revelador escote de la pierna… ¿Cómo caminaba Elsa con todo eso? Cuando la reina Eleonor lo sugirió no pensó que fuera tan complicado, todos la miraban todo el tiempo, su sonrisa nerviosa causaba confusión, "deja de sonreír" podía leer en la cara de la reina Eleonor cada vez que le dirigía la mirada, no podía evitarlo, era su respuesta ante la presión, ¿una linda sonrisa lo resolvía todo cierto? Aparentemente no para Elsa.

Si se movía demasiado rápido la gente a su alrededor se paralizaba, cualquier cosa que pedía era atendida al instante, le preguntaban detalles, ordenes, opiniones, para cualquiera debía suponer una experiencia aterradora, pero la pequeña princesa de Arendelle no era cualquiera, era un niña que había crecido excluida y muchas veces eclipsada, la verdad era que Anna se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

- ¿Terminamos por hoy Reina? – la encantadora voz del príncipe Alí sugirió el final de la reunión matutina

- Me parece adecuado – contesto Anna en una muy convincente imitación de la voz de su hermana mayor justo cuando el mayordomo entraba al auditorio anunciando que la comida estaba lista y servida, todos salieron con relativa calma.

Escucho una voz a su espalda

- Se empieza a ver un poco tu cabello - el susurro del príncipe Hans le puso la piel de gallina, lo miro molesta y camino en dirección opuesta. Una de los grandes inconvenientes de su situación era tener al príncipe constantemente rodeándola y hablándole, suponía que en cualquier momento aprovecharía la situación para burlarse de ella o delatarla pero al contrario de sus expectativas el muchacho se mostraba amable y extrañamente cooperativo, ¡como le molestaba eso¡ le era fácil recordarse a si misma de odiarlo cuando se comportaba como un cretino, pero cuando sonreía o le ayudaba debía juntar toda su concentración para recordar su ser maligno.

La reina Eleonor la siguió por el pasillo hacia un lugar más discreto para conversar mientras el príncipe las miraba a la distancia.

- ¿Estás bien?- murmuro la reina

- Si- empezó la princesa, aliviada de utilizar su voz autentica- la peluca me pica un poco y según Hans necesita un arreglo- Anna dijo su nombre con incomodidad casi con desprecio.

- Si, ya veo – respondió Eleonor ignorando el mal humor de Anna – debes acomodarla, mejor que aproveches para ir a tu cuarto y retocar también el maquillaje, estas sudando un poco –

- ¿a mi cuarto cuarto? – pregunto Anna con voz infantil, Eleonor miro alrededor, no había nadie cerca

- opino que el cuarto de tu hermana seria una mejor opción, la recamara de la reina – explico ante la mirada confundida de la princesa.

El príncipe Hans las seguía observado con cautela mientras hablaban, lo que ponía nerviosa a Anna.

-¿Era necesario que le contara al príncipe Hans sobre todo esto? – le pregunto muy bajo a la reina

-Yo no le conté nada, únicamente lo convencí para guardar el secreto de que tu hermana se había ido a buscar un monstruo a las montañas – no importaba las veces que lo dijera, la frase aun sonaba demasiado extraña en su mente – el dedujo lo demás… supongo que te conoce mejor que el resto de los presentes– Anna reacciono mal ante el comentario de reina y le torcio la boca.

-Bueno, debemos apresurarnos si queremos terminarme y volver antes de que se acabe la comida - señalo Anna en un intento por cambiar de tema

- lo siento mucho princesa – se disculpó Eleonor – tengo planes para este momento, pero prometo apresurarme – agrego al notar la queja de aprehensión en los ojos de Anna- la veo en la alcoba-

-Está bien – sonrió esta mientras caminaba con una postura un tanto exagerada hacia el cuarto de su hermana, no había forma de que la princesa Anna supiera que la misma mujer que la estaba ayudando se dirigía a una reunión en la que discutirían la mejor manera de dar fin a la vida de su hermana. Justo cuando estaba dando vuelta al pasillo su mirada se encontró con la del príncipe de Agrava quien le dedico una encantadora sonrisa, la joven princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse y devolverla la misma sonrisa con una pequeña reverencia mientras giraba en el pasillo y seguía su camino, pensaba que le hacía un favor a su hermana correspondiendo las atenciones de un caballero tan encantador, seguramente Elsa se enojaría un poco al principio pero estaba segura de que se lo agradecería al final. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su hermana en ese momento? ¿Estaría lastimada? ¿Estarían de regreso? Le preocupaba Kristoff quien ya estaba gravemente herido cuando partieron y aunque sentía un tanto de enojo por no haberle permitido acompañarlos, ese mismo enojo que la consolaba cuando empezaba a sentirse culpable por sonreírle a otro chico aunque fuera en nombre de alguien mas, su corazón se encogía al pensar que estaban tan apartados el uno del otro, deseaba tanto que volvieran pronto.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo dos personas la miraban alejarse.

- ¿A dónde va?- le pregunto Hans a Eleonor mientras veían retirarse a la falsa reina.

-A su alcoba, necesita descansar – agrego antes de que el muchacho pudiera reclamar algo

-Necesita dirección que es diferente…- contesto con amargura - ¿nos vamos? –

La reina Eleonor asintió con la cabeza y discretamente se dirigieron a los jardines multitud bajando por las escaleras de caracol que daban al exterior, donde habían acordado la reunión con el resto de los príncipes del sur. Un Hombre les cerró el paso inesperadamente.

-¿Van a algún lado?- El príncipe Alí se erguía tal alto era y mostraba una actitud muy diferente al tranquilo y relajado chico que solía representar.

-Almorzaremos en los jardines – contesto Eleonor con una calma en extremo fingida Ambos príncipes se miraron circunspectos, Alí se les acerco y hablo en voz baja.

-Desearía hablar un momento con usted a solas Reina Eleonor – Hans miró a la reina con recelo y después al príncipe Ali. -solo será un momento- insistió el príncipe de Agrava

-¿Qué quiere? – espetó Hans con amargura

-No le concierne – contesto el príncipe Alí

-Basta caballeros por favor- suspiro Eleonor, tenía suficientes problemas como para además tratar con el ego de dos hombres testarudos – no hay ninguna necesidad de secretos – la reina estaba un paso delante de Alí, sospechaba que tarde o temprano trataría de acercarse a ella – El príncipe Alí simplemente quiere preguntarme qué tal va el plan para matar a la reina Elsa y desea proponerme seguridad si deseo traicionar a los conspiradores –

El príncipe Alí la miró con sorpresa y después sonrío

-No cabe duda que es una mujer inteligente reina Eleonor, pero no creo que haya sido sabio delatar mis intenciones frente a uno de los instigadores-

-Para nada – contesto ella – el príncipe Hans y yo estamos planeando traicionar a al resto de sus hermanos y delatarlos con la reina – El más joven de las islas del sur miro a la reina con desaprobación – no te preocupes – lo calmo Eleonor al notar su reacción – el príncipe Alí no se aprovechara de la situación, a menos claro que sus planes no funcionen-

-¿Qué planes son esos?- pregunto Hans amenazante Ali miro a Eleonor pero no respondió

-se los cuenta usted o lo hago yo?- ironizó la reina de Dumbrogh

-No hay forma en que usted conozca mis planes…- comenzó el príncipe de Agrava

-El príncipe Alí tiene la intención de casarse con alguna de las hermanas de Arendelle – completo Eleonor como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Alí reacciono como si le cayera un cubo de agua fría – más propiamente dicho desea comprometerse con la reina misma-Hans río con fuerza

- Está loco si cree que un mujer como Elsa se interesara en usted-

- ¿En serio? – contesto Alí con fanfarronería – pues parecía interesada esta mañana cuando desayunamos juntos ,o cuando prometió que bailaría conmigo en el baile de despedida –

El príncipe de las islas del sur hizo una mueca de desprecio, iba a contestar pero Eleonor le sugirió cautela con la mirada, Alí no debía saber que quien había respondido a sus atenciones era la princesa de Arendelle haciéndose pasar por su hermana mayor.

- ¿entonces?- dijo Eleonor - ¿Qué desea príncipe Alí?

- Va a delatarnos con Elsa para ganar su confianza – intentó adivinar el príncipe Hans pero esta vez fue Eleonor quien río, ambos hombres la miraron con sorpresa

- No – explico la reina – no creo que esa sea la intensión del príncipe Ali, creo que intenta ganar tiempo, quiere que retrasemos el intento de asesinato para después de que él le haya propuesto matrimonio a la reina, si ella acepta nos delatara, si ella se niega dejara que las cosas sigan su curso y pues… -

- dejara que hagamos su trabajo sucio – completó Hans con amargura, como si el mismo no fuera capaz de tales bajezas

- ¿Cuándo tiene planeado el momento mágico querido príncipe? – pregunto la reina con premura, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y le fastidiaba tratar con un muchacho, no estaba segura del porqué, pero había algo que no le agradaba del príncipe Alí, su extrema seguridad le hacía pensar que sus padres lo habían mimado demasiado.

- Después del baile de despedida, quizás durante el- respondió Ali todavía con algunas reservas

- Muy bien, nos encargaremos de que los demás príncipes de las islas del sur hagan su movimiento después del baile de despedida – sonrío Eleonor complacida, Hans la miro con temor, casi con ira – pero a cambio si le llega a contar a la reina Elsa de la traición dejara muy en claro que tanto Hans como yo y mi hija nos negamos desde un principio-

- Me parece correcto- aceptó el príncipe de Agrava

- Y en tanto si la reina Elsa viva o muera le entregara a cada uno de nuestros reinos dos cofres de oro o un equivalente-

- Tenemos un trato- Alí le dio la mano a Eleonor y se acomodó el turbante – aunque no creo que haya forma en que Elsa crea que el príncipe Hans se negó a su asesinato-

- Bueno, una mujer enamorada puede creer casi cualquier cosa no le parece?- contesto ávidamente Eleonor, el príncipe Ali hizo una mueca de aprobación y se alejó subiendo las escaleras, el príncipe Hans se dirigió a la reina con molestia.

- ¿está loca?- se enfureció el joven – Alí no tiene la más mínima oportunidad de que Elsa acepte un compromiso, la única esperanza que tiene es la boba sonrisa de su hermana menor¡ -

- Pero él no lo sabe – continuo Eleonor con normalidad – lo único que conseguirá cuando Elsa regrese es quedar en ridículo cegado por su confianza, después de eso cuando sus hermanos intenten matar a Elsa será fácil implicar también a Agrava, más si este le entrega oro a sus hermanos, parecerá que le pagó a las islas del sur para hacer una venganza personal, por supuesto que el intento de asesinato no funcionara, porque tanto usted como yo lo sabremos de ante mano y alertaremos a la reina minutos antes de que pase, y Elsa nos creerá sin dudarlo pues recordara que le ayudamos a sobrellevar la crisis que atravesamos ahora mismo–

Hans se quedó pasmado sin saber que responder

-¿hay alguien en este castillo con quien no este conspirando?- se preguntó en voz alta el príncipe de las islas del sur mientras ambos bajaban por las escaleras.

No fue difícil convencer a los demás herederos del sur de planear el asesinato después del baile, una vez que lo sabía era fácil para el príncipe Hans notar la habilidad de Eleonor para manipular a los que la rodeaban, Michael en verdad pensaba que todo el plan era su idea cuando era la reina de Escocia quien había maquilado la mayoría. Analizando la situación era fácil para el joven sentirse manipulado…. Se retiraron por separado para no levantar sospechas, la reina se dirigió con prisa a la habitación de Elsa.

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto tímidamente mientras tocaba a la puerta "adelante" escucho desde dentro de la habitación y observo a Anna retocando lo pálido en sus mejillas, la muchacha le sonrio al verla, era extraña en muchos sentidos, le sorprendía que pudiera sonreir tan honestamente en un momento de tanta tención como ese

– no tienes que fingir estar bien princesa, puedes descansar un poco-

-¡que va¡ estoy un poco cansada pero la verdad es que me he divertido mucho¡- exclamo Anna con entusiasmo – todos son absolutamente encantadores¡ no entiendo como Elsa esta tan tensa todo el tiempo…-

-Bueno indudablemente se ha divertido mucho- comenzó Eleonor – creo que especialmente a estado jugando con cierto caballero…-

-¡ooo usted esta en todo reina Eleonor¡ ¿la puedo llamar solo Eleonor? – la mujer no respondio, lo que para Anna significo una afirmación – siempre he pensado que Elsa es un poco fría en lo que se refiere a chicos, ¡en todos los sentidos¡ pero ese tal príncipe Alí es un encanto, mi hermana terminara agradeciéndome-

-¿en serio? – dijo una voz conocida desde el pasillo – ¿debo ser yo quien te recuerde que eres pésima juzgando a las personas? – el príncipe Hans cerro la puerta tras el, Anna le dedico una mirada de odio y miro a la reina Eleonor con reclamo.

- Un caballero no debe entrar a la habitación de una dama sin tocar- dijo la reina con su usual tono de voz, el príncipe levanto una ceja e ignoro el comentario de la reina.

-si de verdad quieres convencer al resto de que eres Elsa debes dejar de jugar a la princesita- dijo el muchacho con desprecio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared.

-No tengo porque escucharte – contesto Anna ofendida – ni si quiera tienes porque estar aquí-

- ¿de verdad? – se sorprendió Hanss – primero soy el único a parte de la reina Eleonor que sabe sobre este descabellado plan y segundo creo que si intentas engañar a estas personas fingiendo ser algo que no eres soy exactamente a quien deberías pedir consejo-

Anna se quedo muy quieta ante las palabras les príncipe, ¿Qué era todo eso?

-¿y porque deberías ayudarme? ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme siquiera?- Hans miro a Elonor y ella le devolvió una sonrisa, ¿Anna de verdad podía ser manipulada tan fácilmente?

-¿quieres mi ayuda si o no?- contesto el evadiendo su pregunta

- no – respondió ella alzando la vista y mirando hacia el lado contrario, hizo un puchero con los labios y regreso la vista directo hacia el espejo - ¡y me parece que ya estoy suficientemente arreglada¡- exclamo agitando las manos y obligando a Eleonor a dejar de acomodarle su cabellos

- Pero princesa- comenzó la reina

-¡Pero nada¡ - contesto Anna molesta - ¡Estoy cansada y hambrienta¡ si debemos continuar lo aré, pero no voy a dejar que me…- divago un poco intentando encontrar una palabra adecuada - ¡no voy a dejar que se burlen de mi¡- dijo mirando fijamente a Hans

- te portas irracional - la regaño Eleonor

-¡no¡ - contesto ella con las mejillas coloradas - ¡me comporto como una reina¡ - se levantó muy erguida de la silla – y ahora si me disculpan iré a mi comedor y me serviré un almuerzo decente – y salío muy digna de la alcoba, no sin antes tropezar de nuevo con la elaborada capa de su hermana, se levanto rápidamente y con gesto aprehensivo se perdió de vista.

-Estamos muertos – murmuro Hanss una vez que Anna hubo salido de la habitación

-Dale un poco de crédito – contesto Eleonor no muy convencida

- ¿acaso no la vio allí? Estaba embelesada con ese estúpido y engreído príncipe – Hanss hablaba con demasiada amargura – no me mire de esa forma-

-¿de qué forma?- respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios

- se lo que está pensando…- respiro con ira mientras intentaba calmarse – esa niña tonta está jugando -

- Se esta esforzando – la defendió Eleonor- nadie sospecha nada, las cosas están llendo bien- el príncipe nego con la cabeza ante las palabras de la reina – es solamente tu vanidad la que habla, coincido con Anna en que le hace un favor a su hermana incrementando un poco sus habilidades sociales-

El príncipe golpeo la mesa con amargura

-usted no me engaña, me está utilizando – se quejó molesto

-lo salve de pasar el resto de sus días en un calabozo - le recordo la reina en voz alta mientras intentaba salir de la habitación a, el la miro fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba – no lo estoy manipulando – aclaro ella

-Esta manipulando a todo el palacio ¿soy una excepción acaso?- ironizó el príncipe

-Lo estoy ayudando que es muy diferente – contesto ella cansada de tener que explicar todo a todo el mundo… extrañaba demasiado a su hija, Mérida solia entender sus intenciones con una mirada y era lo bastante lista para solo cuestionar sus decisiones cuando llegaba demasiado lejos.

-¿Por qué? - Eleonor guardo silencio un momento y observo al príncipe dirigiendo la mano hacia su espada

-Eres el único de los príncipes de las islas del sur dispuesto a traicionar a los demás, además eres cercano a las hermanas de Arendelle, las conoces al menos- aclaro ante el excepción en la cara del joven – intenta ser más amable con la princesa, no falso, amable, tal vez asi consigas lo que quieres –

-¿y que quiero según usted? –

- Los celos son un extraño mal, no siempre se generan del amor, más bien provienen de la inseguridad y en muchos casos de la vanidad – divago la reina intentando dejar la habitación.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso? – Eleonor suspiro con paciencia, ¿debía explicar todo? – ganarse la confianza de Arendelle debe ser mas importante para usted que para nadie mas- el príncipe continuo callado y la reina continuo haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serena - usted desea reanudar su compromiso con la princesa de Arendelle-

Hans rio con vehemencia

-Anna necesitaría estar loca para aceptar –

-Nunca dije que la princesa lo quisiera, dije que eso es lo que usted desea – aclaro Eleonor, el príncipe calló por un momento ¿era eso verdad? ¿si pudiera volver a rehacer su compromiso lo haría? No pudo evitar sonreir ante la posibilidad.

-No importa lo que yo quiera, es imposible, intente matarla, le mentí y la engañe, y si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría. Anna necesitaría ser estúpida para creerme-

-Estupida no - respondió Elonor – compasiva, crédula y muy joven – suspiro muy hondo – y usted debería ser amable, sigiloso, calculador y estar terriblemente arrepentido, o al menos simular estarlo-

-¿Por qué le importa? – la reina debía ganar algo o de lo contrario no lo estaría guiando a un camino tan peligroso.

-No estoy segura- contesto la reina, lo cual era verdad, quizás era solo una obsesión propia por guiar las vidas ajenas pensó y salió de la habitación con prisa, había logrado esquivar al peligro todo el día, pero si hacia enojar al príncipe lo suficiente sabía que era lo bastante tonto como para atacarla. ¿Faltaría demasiado para que su hija regresara? Entre una cosa y otra no se había dado tiempo para preocuparse lo suficiente, o tal vez era que utilizaba todo lo demás para no preocuparse demasiado, le pedía a los dioses que regresaran con bien.

El tiempo volvió a moverse con rapidez, cuando menos pensaron cayó la noche sobre ellos, siguiendo el consejo de la reina el príncipe Hans había optado por una actitud menos insidiosa, lo que terminaba de colmarle los nervios a Anna. Cuando al fin la noche cayó sobre ellos vieron a cinco figuras encapuchadas que cabalgaban hacia el castillo. La princesa reacciono con alegría cuando al fin su hermana, su novio y su "nueva mejor amiga" regresaron con bien, primero atacándolos con preguntas y abrazos, y después haciendo un esfuerzo por explicar tranquilamente porque estaba vestida como su hermana, al principio Elsa se molesto, pero estaba demasiado cansada para discutir, y como no había creado mayor problema se despidió de los presentes. Mérida y su madre un poco mas pudrentes decidieron discutir lo transcurrido en sus días en un ambiente mas privado, Rapunzel y Eugene se retiraron con educación a su alcoba mientras finalmete Anna acompaño a un muy herido Kristoff a la habitación de huéspedes que tenía asignada en el palacio. Ambos platicaban tranquilamente mientras se relajaban un poco.

- Pues no fue un día tan malo, si no cuentas los elevados tacones que usa Elsa- dijo sonriendo la princesa

- Pues yo creo que te quedan muy lindos – contesto el mientras se dejaba caer en la cama exhastuo, Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la situación la ponía indudablemente nerviosa, jamás habían estado solos en una habitación, pero el no parecía darse cuenta de ello- estoy muerto – dejo escapar un grave suspiro y cerro los ojos con pereza – tu también debes estar cansada, debió ser difícil ser reina-

- Ni tanto - sonrió ella, volteándose para servirse te caliente de la pequeña tetera que retozaba en la cómoda- me divertí mucho ¿quieres te? –

- No gracias – respondió Kristoff mientras se incorporaba y dejaba el gorro en el buró al lado de cama - solo quiero mirarte una última vez antes de quedarme dormido – el comentario hizo que Anna se sonrojara y Kristoff rio con ternura – no me imagino como alguien realmente creyera que eras Elsa, eres infinitamente mas bella –

- Bueno, la reina Eleonor y Hans ayudaron mucho – las palabras salieron de su boca a la misma velocidad en que se dio cuenta de que había sido un error decirlas, la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Kristoff y en su lugar aparecío una mandibula apretada y una mirada de incredulidad, se sento en el borde de la cama y la observo detenidamente antes de hablar.

- Voy a suponer que he perdido demasiada sangre y he durado demasiado tiempo sin dormir, lo que seguramente provoca que este alucinando-

- Kristoff… - intento decir Anna

- Porque no hay forma en que lo que acabas de decir tenga sentido-

- En serio te lo juro, se porto amable todo el día y nos ayudo a convencer a los demás- se defendió la princesa

El joven abrió mucho los ojos, parecía que quería hablar pero no dijo nada, se puso de pie y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Anna fue consiente de su tamaño, le sacaba al menos una cabeza y eso que aun traía los tacones

- Creo que debemos dormir – dijo por fin sin dirigirle la mirada

- Pero.. – El rubio levanto las manos y negó con la cabeza

- Anna , estoy muy cansado y si seguimos con esta conversación seguramente voy a decir algo de lo que me arrepienta en la mañana – contesto aun sin verla

- Buenas noches- dijo ella con un hilo de voz

- Buenas noches- respondio el completamente inmóvil mientras ella salía de la alcoba.

Se quedo allí parada, le dolían las piernas y un dolor de cabeza le zumbaba desde hacía horas, camino con pereza por el largo pasillo, por alguna razón la organización se había encargado de que su habitación y la de Kristoff estuvieran en alas opuestas de palacio, al reflejarse en una de las paredes de palacio se quedo observandose a si misma, no se había visto desde la mirada fugas que la reina Eleonor le permitio en la mañana, por mucho que llevara su ropa y su cabello no entendia como había podido pasar por Elsa; a diferencia de su hermana no tenia el paso elegante y la refinada postura, maldijo mentalmente y siguió caminando, en el castillo resonaban sus cansados pasos, se moría de ganas por llegar a su habitación y volver a ser ella misma, cada cierto tiempo volteaba a las paredes reflejantes que la rodeaban e irremediablemente se sentía pequeña.

- No seas tan dura contigo misma- dijo una profunda voz con elegancia– yo creo que te vez hermosa – Anna no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara con ese comentario, lo vio allí, detrás suyo, sonriendo en la forma en que solía hacerlo, con esos grandes ojos, sus movimientos elegantes, su dulce voz, debía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no suspirar, no podía, ella conocía su verdadera naturaleza , sabía de lo que era capaz, lo miro con ira y se alejó de él.


	15. estamos sincronizados

Pues como casi nadie comenta del episodio anterior, (excepto Euchan¡ :D muchas gracias¡) dejo un minicapitulo un poco mas comentable :p, especialmente hecho para Euchan que yo se que le agrada el principe malvado.

* * *

- ¿A dónde va majestad? - El principe Hanss enfatizo la última palabra, y la siguio por el pasillo donde la había encontrado. Anna apresuró el pasó, ¿Por qué no había guardias cerca?- Anna espera¡ - exclamo el joven en un tono que ella hubiera preferido jamás volver a escuchar, ¿Por qué su voz volvia a ser tan dulce?

- Que quieres – respondió ella con el gesto fruncido

- Que hablemos – dijo el amablemente, no supo exactamente porque, pero lo siguió, sentía curiosidad por su repentino cambio de actitud, estaba demasiado cansada, molesta e inconforme consigo misma. Se dirigieron hacia uno de los balcones laterales, el la invito a sentarse pero ella se negó, permaneció de pie viéndolo con seriedad.

- ¿Jamás vas a perdonarme? - dijo el ladeando la cabeza, con ese tono que la hacia ponerse de nervios, ella retrocedió lo mas que pudo hasta quedar pegada a la pared mientras el se mantenía sentado sobre la barandilla del balcón- ¿no te das cuenta Anna? – sorió mientras volteaba alrededor – este es el balcón donde pasamos aquella noche-

La princesa no respondió, sabía bien lo que él estaba intentado y no iba a funcionar, más que en ningún otro momento del día maldijo lo atrevido del vestido de su hermana, se sentía demasiado expuesta.

- Jamás te disculpaste- respondió apresuradamente

- Me arrepiento de muchas cosas Anna – dijo el con falsa melancolía – la mayor de ellas es haber abandonado mi vida contigo , hubiéramos podido ser muy felices-

- Hasta que planearas un accidente para Elsa- interrumpió la princesa, recordando las palabras que el mismo le había dicho aquella noche en que la había dejado para que muriera congelada.

- ¿podemos dejar de hablar de mis errores? ¿del pasado?- sus suplicas casi podrían parecer auténticas – tenemos la oportunidad de volver a empezar, por eso volví Anna – no podía evitarlo, sus rodillas temblaban cada vez que lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre- para tener una oportunidad de disculparme, ¿no ha sido suficiente hoy? Te he apoyado, he mentido por ti -

- Y ya sé que eres muy bueno para mentir – respondió ella

- ¿si no me soportas porque sigues aquí? ¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo?- susurro , no sabía en qué momento había dejado la barandilla y se había acercado a ella

- Sentía curiosidad, quería saber tus motivos para ayudarme – sus palabras eran atropelladas, rápidas, descuidadas.

- O quizás estas aprovechando que tu novio duerme - se acercó demasiado a ella, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, acaricio su mejilla con el fino tacto de su guante blanco, la princesa emitió un suspiro pero permaneció inmóvil – quizás recuerdas que te debo un beso- susurro justo antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella.

La electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo, el brazo de Hans rodeo su espalda y pese a lo dulce de su aroma consiguió reaccionar ¡no¡ no¡ no¡ no ¡ Lo aparto rápidamente e intento abofetearlo pero el sostuvo su mano en el aire y por fin la miro con sus verdadero ojos.

- Aléjate- le advirtió, el sonrió divertido y la soltó de mala gana – no vuelvas a hacer algo así –

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí Anna? – pregunto el, la dulzura en su voz se había esfumado, pero ella no supo que responder – acabo de intentar besarte, acabas de detenerme y sigues allí, frente a mi, con ese maldito pequeño vestido, no has llamado a los guardias, tampoco te crees lo que digo, ¿Por qué no te vas? – de nuevo la princesa se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de confusión en el rostro- déjame responder eso ya que al parecer tu no alcanzas a figurarlo – dijo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del balcón – me extrañas …-

- Estas demente –

- Pero es verdad- continuo el – ¿has pensado en mí? Aun te pongo nerviosa eso es evidente – susurro Hans con voz profunda- por dios que puedo ver tus rodillas temblar cada vez que me acerco a ti… ¿te sucede lo mismo con tu novio el leñador? –

- No es un leñador- corrigió la princesa con enojo

- Lo parece – se volvió a acercar a ella y la tomo de la cintura - no te merece Anna-

- Suéltame – le ordeno ella

- Llama a los guardias entonces – exclamo – vamos, llámalos y vendrán aquí en dos segundos, ¡hazlo¡ - pero la princesa no lo hizo – llámalos y te soltare -

¿Por qué permanecía inmóvil? ¿Por qué no salían palabras de su boca? Temblaba de pánico, quería correr pero sus piernas estaban ancladas al suelo

- te agrada mi compañía – el principe sonrió con malicia - eres una niña Anna – dijo quitándole la peluca blanca de su cabeza – me gusta más tu peinado – paso sus dedos por sus trenzas rojizas – es el peinado de una niña pequeña –

- Basta¡- grito la princesa

- Vete¡ - grito el estirando los brazos y alejándose de ella.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en el rostro de la chica, como si fuera un caballero el príncipe de las islas del sur saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco las mejillas de la chica

- Eres un monstruo – maldijo ella

- ¿Él te emociona en la forma en que yo lo hacía? -

- No – respondió con sensatez- lo nuestro es completamente diferente – y retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero él la siguió – el me ama-

- Yo podría amarte si me dejaras – respondió el

- Perdiste tu oportunidad –

- Estaré aquí mañana- le susurró al oído – después del brindis –

- No me interesa – dijo ella caminando por fin hacia la puerta

- Yo creo que si – continuo el – te mueres de ganas de verme con mi traje de gala, quieres que te tome la mano y te diga que estoy arrepentido, quieres vivir un cuento de hadas Anna, para ello necesitas un príncipe, no un campesino. - y se le adelanto a la puerta, caminando sin una pizca de pena mientras Anna intentaba controlar su respiración, se sujetó de la barandilla y miro las estrellas, era una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta se lo repitió diez mil veces, se lo siguió repitiendo hasta que estuvo en su cama y se quedó dormida.

* * *

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... tanto drama y tan poco espacio¡ esto era parte de un capitulo mas grande pero es tan intenso que supuse que necesitaba su propio espacio. Anna no es tonta, solo esta muy chica (no solo de edad fisica si no también mental) y esta cansada... supongo, y Hans es adorable y mala onda, sin olvidar homicida y mentiroso compulsivo, que va, dejemoslo con que le falto cariño de pequeño . Gracias a cualquiera por leer¡


	16. sin armas en la mesa

Siguiente capitulo¡ solo como aclaración.. me acabo de dar cuenta que el reino de Rapunzel en verdad se llama "corona" y no "el reino del sol" como lo habia llamado por falta de nombre... zas¡ eso me pasa por no ir a la wiki primero, ¿que pasa con Rapunzel? las otras princesas le quitan protagonismo, deberia escribir mas sobre ella... en fin¡ otro capi sobre Mérida¡ :D

* * *

Apenas estaba amaneciendo al día siguiente cuando Mérida ya había terminado de ensillar su caballo, ya conocía las montañas, ahora no había forma en que alguien la alejara de ellas; se había despertado muy temprano y con sumo cuidado había salido de la habitación sin despertar a su madre, se montó en su fiel corcel y salió a recibir la suave brisa sobre su rostro, los bosques eran hermosos y empinados; necesitaba desesperadamente estar sola.

Los arboles pasaban a su alrededor, su cabello suelto flotaba con la brisa, ya no quedaba casi nada del elaborado peinado que Elsa le había hecho el día anterior, lo había deshecho casi por completo antes de regresar al castillo, imagino que su madre la molestaría el resto de su vida si la veía peinada aunque fuera una vez.

Nunca había sido buena para hacer amigas, no es que fuera una chica solitaria pero siempre se sintió demasiado diferente al resto de las chicas, era una princesa después de todo, mientras otras vivían el día a día ella tenia casi todo su futuro planeado, un día sería reina, era refrescante conocer a otras chicas que compartían sus temores, sus inseguridades y sus responsabilidades. Se detuvo un momento en un claro a afilar algunas flechas sentada sobre una roca cubierta de musgo, intentando recordar con detalle lo que había acontecido el día anterior.

Cuando Elsa y ella volvieron de pescar el grupo se puso de inmediato a preparar el desayuno, no sin que antes la princesa de Dunbrogh amenazara con enterrar una flecha en el ojo de cualquiera que se burlara de su trenza.

-¡pero si se ve muy linda¡ – se mofó Eugene, Elsa detuvo las manos de Mérida antes de que pudiera tomar su arco. La princesa se sorprendió de lo helado del tacto de la reina.

-Creo recordar que le prometiste a Rapunzel que le ayudarías con las espadas- dijo la reina intentando distraer a la chica, Mérida torció la boca y suspiro resignada.

-Supongo que si… - le saco la lengua al prometido de Rapunzel y después le habló a esta con naturalidad - ¿Alguna vez has usado una espada o algo asi? –

-tengo una sartén.. ¿Eso cuenta? – pregunto Rapunzel entusiasmada

-No estoy segura de que signifique eso… - contesto Mérida moviendo los ojos – pero tu novio tiene una espada - sugirió señalando a Eugene

-¡tengo un nombre¡- protesto el muchacho

-Es un nombre estúpido ¡ - respondió la pelirroja con diversión, el muchacho se molestó pero le entrego igual su espada a Rapunzel -Bien, lo primero es mantener las piernas estables, si te paras mal te derribaran con facilidad – dijo mientras separaba las piernas – lo segundo es sujetar con fuerza la espada, asegúrate de que la parte con filo de a tu oponente y no a ti – Rapunzel giro un poco la espada mientras la sostenía nerviosa – y por ultimo no debes olvidar que la espada no es tu única arma-

-¿no lo es? – pregunto la castaña

-¡no¡ - exclamó Mérida – en un combate puedes patear, empujar, si pierdes la espada golpea, agáchate, salta, muévete¡ la gente no suele esperar que una princesa juege sucio pero es la manera en que se ganan los combates –

- no suena muy honorable – susurro Elsa

- no te veo a ti empuñando una espada, así que no creo que puedas opinar al respecto – a Elsa le exasperaba los nervios la actitud tan respondona de la pelirroja ¿acaso no sabía quedarse callada? Le aventó un poco de escarcha al rostro y volteó ofendida hacia el otro lado. Mérida se limpió el rostro con la mano e ignorando el pequeño berrinche siguió hablando.

-Muy bien ahora atácame…- ordenó sonriente

-¿ya? – se sorprendió Rapunzel

-si¡- respondió Mérida - ¡atácame¡ - grito

-¿te ataco? -

-¡atácame¡ - volvió a gritar la pelirroja, Rapunzel agito su espada hacia Mérida pero esta la repelió fácilmente con su arma.

-Muy bien, tienes fuerza pero debes hacerlo como si de verdad quisieras herirme- explico con confianza

-Pero no quiero lastimarte – canturreo Rapunzel apenas moviendo los labios pero diciendo todo en extrema rapidez, para Mérida ya era de por si difícil hacerse entender correctamente con el marcado acento de su pueblo, así que no le hacia ninguna gracia la mala pronunciación de la chica.

- ¡o por favor no entiendo nada de lo que dices¡ - se exaspero la chica

-¿que? lo siento no quise molestarte, es que en verdad no tengo mucha practica y creo que empezar asi es un poco rudo, quizas si practicara primero con un árbol o algo- la voz de Rapunzel seguia siendo rápida y mal dirigida, ademas de que intentando ser mas amable la princesa endulzaba de mas su tono.

-ham... de verdad me cuesta mucho entenderte, ¿puedes hablar mas despacio? o solo deja de balbucear - dijo Mérida intentando no sonar demasiado ruda

-¿que? - se sorprendió Rapunzel, no podía evitarlo, algo en esas palabras razonaba en su cabeza

-es que no puedo entender nada cuando balbuceas así, intenta levantar un poco mas la cabeza, que la voz salga de garganta- repitió Mérida creyendo que la princesa no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que ella decía - ¡o por dios¡ - se lamento para si misma- soné igual a mi madre- y rio un poco- ¿estas bien? - preguntó notando un poco extraña a la princesa de Corona.

Rapunzel empezaba a respirar nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien amor? - pregunto Eugene con un ligero tono de angustia

-Si, si - repitio la princesa - solo dame un segundo-

-Bueno... intentemos comenzar otra vez - sugirio un poco confusa Mérida - ¡atacame¡ esta vez con fuerza

Tal vez era por la manera tan condecendiente de darles ordenes, el extraño acento escoses o los rizos sobre su cabeza, fuera lo que fuera Rapunzel agito su espada con fuerza.

–¡wow¡ - se sorprendió Mérida - ahora si pareces enojada… quizás deberías probar un poco de esa ira en tu ataque-

-¿siempre hablas tanto? - esta vez el ataque de Rapunzel fue con verdadera fuerza, pero la experiencia de Mérida sirvió para detenerla con aun relativa facilidad

-siempre que peleo, papá dice que funciona desestabilizar a tus oponentes poniéndote insoportable – al decir la última palabra batió su espada muy cerca del hombro de la chica casi asestando el golpe –y dicen que soy especialmente buena para ello-

-¡hey¡ tranquila que voy empezando¡ - reclamo Rapunzel

-solo hay una forma de aprender y es con golpes¡ - Mérida volvió a batir su espada, por muy seria que se pusiera la verdad es que solo estaba jugando, Rapunzel podía no saber mucho de espadas pero era bastante rápida moviéndose por el campo.

- Buena comida y entretenimiento de primera calidad – comentó Kristoff- deberíamos organizar excursiones más seguido –

-¿quieres ayuda amor? – grito Eugene preocupado mientras las dos princesas intercalaban golpes con la espada

-¡no te atrevas¡ - le advirtió Rapunzel - ¡tenia días que no me divertía tanto¡ -

Ambas corrían mientras se atacaban la una a la otra, en un momento hubo arrinconado a Rapunzel pero esta se defendió pateando parte de las brasas calientes hacia los ojos de Mérida lo que la llego a cegar por un momento.

- Agggg ¡ - se quejo - ¡pequeña tramposa¡ ¡ - dijo quitándose las cenizas del rostro e intentando dejar de reir

- ¡me dijiste que usara todo¡ - le recordó Rapunzel alejándose de ella pues sacudia su espada sin poder ver, Mérida aun confundida atesto un golpe en la dirección en la que había escuchado la voz de la castaña, la risa aguda de Rapunzel delataba su posición asi que corrió a esconderse detrás de Elsa quien miraba el combate divertida. La reina iba a reclamar pero Rapunzel le señalo silencio mientras Mérida se calmaba e intentaba escuchar a donde había huido su combatiente, Elsa intentaba empujarla pero la chica no se movía, un pequeño quejido de Rapunzel delató su posición y Mérida se lanzó al ataque mientras gritaba exageradamente, Elsa reacciono instintivamente levantando un muro de hielo en su camino que hizo que la chica rebotara y cayera de espalda al suelo. La princesa de Dumbrogh abrió al fin los ojos al caer

-¡Eso si que es injusto¡- se quejo – dos contra uno definitivamente es trampa¡ -

-¿Qué¡ - exclamo Elsa , pero no tuvo tiempo de negar su introducción al combate improvisado pues Mérida ya se dirigía a ella con un lento pero certero movimiento de su espada, de la nada materializo una columna de hielo en sus brazos y repelio el ataque, apenas se hubo recuperado del ataque cuando Rapunzel salto por encima del hombro de Elsa blandiendo la espada de Eugene con exageración, la pelirroja apenitas se pudo quitar del camino pero uno de los rizos que sobresalían de su recién peinado cabello no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Hey¡ - se quejaron al mismo tiempo Mérida y Elsa volteando hacia Rapunzel pero esta solo se encogio de hombros riendo. La pelirroja fingio estar terriblemente ofendida y la ataco nuevamente, las espadas de ambas chocaron, Mérida giro sobre si misma solo para reaccionar rápidamente ante el ataque de la pequeña columna de hielo que Elsa sostenía en sus brazos, intercambiaron un par de golpes hasta que la princesa de Dunbrogh decidio que era suficiente, pateo la mano de Rapunzel y la hizo perder su espada mientras la atrapaba en el aire, le apunto con su propia arma y la chica puso los brazos en el aire señalando su rendición, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia Mérida se dirigió a Elsa blandiendo una espada en cada mano.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza con falsa modestia y con solo pensarlo el tosco trozo de hielo que sotenia en la mano derecha se convirtió en una muy elaborada espada helada, aun con un poco mas de vanidad la reina creo una exactamente igual en su mano izquierda.

-Genial- dijo Mérida justo antes de atacarla con ambas manos, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a pelear con dos espadas pero el balance de Elsa era pésimo, no se podía mover muy rápido con los tacones que adornaban sus pies pero cada movimiento era tan refinado y preciso, que distraian la ya de por si cansada mente de la princesa, por si fuera poco la capa se movía en su espalda de la reina con un encanto sobrenatural.

A Elsa le costo trabajo recordar un momento en su vida en el que se hubiera divertido de tal forma. Pero no duraría demasiado, su falta de entrenamiento la ponía en desventaja, asi que decidio arriesgarse, con solo un movimiento de sus pies congelo el pasto a su circunferencia haciendo que Mérida perdiera el equilibrio y una vez mas cayera sobre su espalda, solo que esta vez al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la helada espada de Elsa frente a sus ojos.

Merida solto maldiciones al aire mientras los chicos aplaudían con entusiasmo, pero no se rendía tan fácilmente y aun en el piso deslizo su espada sobre el hielo quebrando uno de los tacones de la reina haciéndola caer junto a ella en el hielo . La cara de Elsa se puso roja de coraje y extendiendo sus manos la cubrió de nieve.

-¡Eres una pésima perdedora¡- grito Mérida intentando no hundirse por completo en la nieve

-¡ fue claramente un empate¡- respondió Elsa irguiéndose tal alta era- además no tiene mucho sentido tu juego con espadas – dijo mientras derretía sus armas junto a la nieve – si tuviera que pelear esto sería lo último que haría-

-¿Y que harías? – pregunto Rapunzel mientras sacaba a Mérida de la nieve que la tenia enterrada hasta el cuello, la princesa de Dunbrogh estornudo ruidosamente, ante esto Elsa avergonzada derritió lo que quedaba de ella

-Seguramente los congelaría o algo así – respondía Mérida temblando pero riendo ante lo absurdo de la situación – debe tener estatuas de sus ex novios adornando su jardín- las princesas rieron pero fueron interrumpidas rápidamente.

-No es divertido- dijo muy serio Kristoff, el hielo volvió a aparecer a los pies de Elsa el mismo tiempo que le llevó quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

La atmósfera cambio tan rápido que las princesas ya no sabían si seguir riendo o afligirse, a si que pasaron el resto del dia haciendo un esfuerzo por esperar el anochecer.

Mérida se levantó de la roca donde afilaba sus flechas y respiro lentamente, le causa intriga la actitud de la reina, al llegar había hablado con su madre pero no había entendido del todo su plan para no matarla, tal vez esa era la verdadera razón para perderse en los bosques y olvidar sus responsabilidades: ya no se sentía capaz de mentirle a Elsa, quizás ni siquiera podría mentirle a Rapunzel o inclusive a Kristoff, maldijo por lo bajo al notar que en su veloz huida había olvidado empacar comida, miró a su caballo y se lamentó, por mucho que no lo quisiera tendría que volver al palacio de Arendelle.

* * *

Dentro del palacio el resto de las princesas no tenían tanta libertad como la joven heredara de Dunbrogh, para empezar el mundo entero debía soportar el mal genio de la reina Eleonor molesta ante la clásica y completamente predecible huida de su hija… y en segundo lugar Anna permanecía inexplicablemente nerviosa y alterada, al menos para los ojos de su hermana.

-Tranquilízate Anna – le sugirió Elsa después de cierto incidente que envolvía un montón de platos rotos y unas doncellas molestas – usualmente yo soy la nerviosa, además esta ya es la ultima reunión ¿Qué tienes? – se preocupo la reina de Arendelle al notar las ojeras en el rostro de su hermana menor.

- Estoy bien , es solo que no he podido dormir bien – procuro la princesa con cautela, sus ojos deambularon por la sala al notar al príncipe Hans ir de un lado a otro de la estancia, Elsa no reparo en detalles.

-¿Te sigue molestando? – dijo con preocupación

- no, es decir si , quiero decir no, no te preocupes – contesto apresuradamente la menor de ellas, lo volteó a ver de reojo y el príncipe le dedico una sonrisa, Anna no lo soporto y salio apresuradamente de la habitación. Elsa la siguió con paso firme.

- dime que quieres que se vaya y lo correré- exclamo la reina posando su mano sobre su hermana menor

-Estoy bien- repitió Anna sin sonar ella misma muy convencida

-Perdón por irme, nunca debí dejarte sola - Se arrepintió Elsa pero Anna negó con la cabeza y profirió una pequeña sonrisa. -¿te trato mal Anna? ¿te dijo algo?-

"yo podría amarte si me dejaras"

Las palabras de Hans aun retumbaban en su cabeza, pero no tenía el valor para contárselas a su hermana.

-No, creo que ese es el problema – susurro sin animo – fue muy amable-

- Anna – susurro Elsa con ternura

-Si se portara mal conmigo no tendría ningún problema en odiarle pero… parece que en verdad quiere que la diplomacia funcione-

- ¿ha hablado a solas contigo? – La princesa entendió lo que las palabras de su hermana querían preguntar en realidad, pero decidió que la verdad no era prudente.

-No, solo hablamos en presencia de la reina Eleonor, ella, ella fue muy amable de siempre actuar como mediadora –

-Eso es mejor, intenta ignorarlo solamente – sugirió Elsa mostrando condescendencia – me alegra al menos que los tratos con Escocia sean menos tensos ahora

-¡la reina Eleonor es encantadora¡- salto Anna feliz de cambiar el tema

-su hija no es exactamente un terrón de azúcar- empezó Elsa

- Bueno, lleva dos días sin disparate, yo lo considero una mejora – bromeó Anna, Elsa río, sospechando que no debía contarle a su hermana sobre su practica de espadas.

-¿Cómo sigue Kristoff?- pregunto la reina

-Mejor… pero no quise levantar lo temprano, ayer hizo mucho y lo mejor es que descanse, estoy pensando llevarle el almuerzo en el descanso - dijo con su usual optimismo

Ambas regresaron al salón principal donde servían el desayuno, al entrar se encontraron con la reina Eleonor sirviéndose un par de panecillos.

-o¡ - exclamo Anna – buenos días Eleonor, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –

La mujer profirió una sonrisa muy forzada pero hablo con educación

- Bien Anna, muchas gracias, buenos días Reina Elsa – completo amablemente pero con cierto mal humor.

- Puede llamarme Elsa – respondio igual la reina de Arendelle con cortesía –¿ y su hija no va a desayunar? – la sonrisa de Eleonor se esfumo volando de su rostro y presiono sus ojos intentando controlarse.

- No… me temo que mi hija a decidido que el ultimo dia de reunión es el momento ideal para ir cabalgar por las montañas – por su tono de voz ambas princesa y reina de Arendelle asumieron que Mérida no había pedido permiso alguno para escapar.

- Bueno… igual y usted sigue aquí – respondió tímidamente Anna, pero solo se gano una mala mirada de parte de Eleonor.

- ¿Cómo salio sin que lo notara?- se sorprendió Elsa

- Mi hija como usted misma habrá notado que no es una gran fanática de los protocolos, seguramente solo tomó sus cosas y salió de puntillas- la voz de Eleonor ya no disimulaba su mal humor, y nadie podría culparla, desde el otro lado de la habitación los príncipes de las islas del sur la miraban con cautela al igual que el principe Ali que estaba ya sentado en la mesa, no podía creer que su hija la dejara sola en un día tan importate, había demasiado que hacer, la presión la estaba matando.

- Podrá ser buena gente pero siempre parece muy tensa no crees? – le dijo Anna en voz baja a su hermana – o mira¡ ya llego Rapunzel, ire a saludarla – las princesas corrieron para encontrarse y comenzaron a hablar animadamente, Ana queria saber cada detalle de su viaje a las montañas y estaba segura que su hermana no le contaria demasiado al respecto asi que confiaba en que Rapunzel le explicara los detalles.

Elsa se tranquilizó un poco al ver a su hermana sonreír de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias por cierto – dijo Elsa dirigiéndose a Eleonor- Anna me dice que le fue de mucha ayuda en mi ausencia-

- no hay de que majestad – contesto ella ignorando intencionalmente por completo que Elsa le había pedido que le hablara por su primer nombre

-Anna puede tener un carácter un poco difícil pero es encantadora - Eleonor soltó una risa irónica ante el comentario de Elsa

-¿carácter difícil? O por favor, su hermana es como un dulce de leche majestad, es sencillamente encantadora, adorable, es justo como una princesa se supone que debe ser-

Elsa se sorprendió por el comentario y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incomoda por la inevitable comparación con la propia hija de la reina.

-Bueno, no debería ser tan estricta Eleonor – comenzó con prudencia – su hija no tendrá el perfil clásico de una princesa pero tiene algunas muy buenas cualidades, de no ser por ella probablemente yo hubiera sido la única en volver de las montañas –

- Soy plenamente consciente de ello majestad, me disculpo si soy inapropiada, es que a veces me molesta todas las libertades que se toma-

-bueno, debo admitir que siento mucha envidia de su sentido de libertad- y con una sonrisa se retiró al auditorio, lista para comenzar el ultimo día.

Pasaba de medio día cuando Mérida entro cabalgando a los establos , como de costumbre le dio de comer y limpio ligeramente sus botas sucias, estaba cepillando el costado de Angus cuando sintió una brisa helada a su espalda. Dio media vuelta y encontró a la reina de Arendelle de puntitas entrando al establo.

-hola – alcanzo a decir Mérida intentando recobrarse de la impresión

Elsa sonrío en señal de saludo

-Te perdiste la ultima reunión- dijo mientras esquivaba la suciedad del piso

-¡Era hoy¡- respondio con falsa sorpresa la princesa – se me debió haber olvidado ¿Qué tal estuvo? – Ambas rieron ante el descaro de Mérida.

-Bien, aunque un tanto aburrida, nadie le disparo a nadie – contesto con la misma ironía la reina de Arendelle – aunque tuvimos bastantes problemas lidiando con el mar humor de tu madre-

-Auch- se quejó la pelirroja – estoy en problemaaaas..- Mérida no sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría sostener esa conversación, la razón principal por la que se había alejado del palacio era para no tener que hablar con Elsa.

- Bueno, tal vez logres evadirlos, Eleonor estaba segura que no volverías hasta el anochecer- la tranquilizo Elsa

-lo hubiera hecho pero se me olvido empacar comida- siguió Mérida dispuesta a escapar de la conversación –

Un silencio extraño se apodero del lugar, ambas muchachas se miraron incomodas.

-¿me buscabas por alguna razón?- pregunto Mérida casi con un pie afuera de los establos

- ¡no¡ - contesto Elsa- es solo que vi tu caballo entrar y… crei que seria prudente avisarte de lo furiosa que esta tu madre- su voz no sonaba demasiado convincente y la princesa se percato de que el aire empezaba a enfriarse

-¿sucede cuando te pones nerviosa?- cuestiono Mérida frotándose los brazos

-¿Qué? – respondió la reina

- la nieve… -

De nuevo hubo silencio

-un poco – contesto Elsa entre dientes, camino hasta la puerta pero luego se detuvo y volteo hacia la princesa - ¿Cómo escapas solamente asi? –

-¿Cómo?- contesto Mérida extrañada

-Bueno, tenias un compromiso hoy y tu simplemente decidiste que no estabas de humor y… - no entendía muy bien porque pero se tomaba muy personal la irresponsabilidad de Mérida – solo te fuiste?-

-No es como si no planeara regresar¡- se defendió la pelirroja –además no es como si realmente me necesitaran, tu lo dijiste¡ sin mi todo estuvo mucho mas tranquilo-

-¡No dije eso¡- reclamo Elsa

-¿Qué te molesta?- pregunto Mérida, no era una chica que se anduviera con rodeos

Elsa lo pensó un momento y despues hablo tranquilamente, como se supone que lo hagan las reinas.

-hoy era el ultimo día de reunión, mañana partirán los barcos, solo…- su voz de pronto se convirtió en la voz de una chica- creí que no te vería antes de eso-

Esta vez no hubo ninguna duda… la temperatura del aire disminuyo notablemente, Mérida se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-¡no¡ todavía queda la reunión de la tarde no? – dijo torpemente

-No habrá reunión en la tarde – contesto Elsa extrañada- será el banquete de despedida –

-Bueno, nos veremos en el banquete- La reina río - ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Mérida

-No crei que fueras a asistir al banquete- dijo Elsa con una mueca de burla

-¿Por qué? –

-Bueno- contesto Elsa juntando las manos y mirando ligeramente hacia arriba con un gesto de falsa modestia muy común en ella – será muy elegante y eso… no creo que sea muy tu estilo- sus ojos se posaron nada discretamente en el sucio vestido de la princesa. Mérida se quedo con la boca abierta de indignación pero no encontró que decir – en fin, solo quería asegurarme de poder despedirme antes de que tomaran los barcos – y sin decir mas se alejo caminando de los establos.

La princesa de Dunbrogh se quedó muy quieta mientras la reina se alejaba con paso elegante, su vestido había quedado cubierto de nieve y se sentía gravemente ofendida… ¡se estaba burlando de ella¡ Se sacudió ruidosamente y un poco molesta corrió hacia su habitación, entro al castillo y corrió por el pasillo, estaba tan distraída que no reparo en el hombre que caminaba justo enfrente suyo y ambos chocaron estrepitosamente.

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpo la chica sobándose la cabeza, Eugene la miro molesto y se levantó sacudiéndose la nieve que había caído sobre su ropa -¿Qué?- dijo un poco molesta la chica, estaba bastante cansada de todas las miradas de sospecha que le lanzaba el chico.

-Nada, solo me sorprende la regularidad con que la reina te ataca- respondió el refiriéndose a la nieve en el vestido de la princesa.

-No diría exactamente que me ataca….- divagó Mérida- digamos que suelo tomarla por sorpresa, los sustos no le hacen bien – se dispuso a seguir su camino pero el muchacho le bloqueó el camino.

-Se que tu y tu madre planean algo- advirtió con impaciencia

Mérida no supo exactamente que decir pero tampoco era una chica que se quedara callada

-¿Qué te importa?- respondió, ya estaba de por si molesta por los comentarios de Elsa y no iba a permitir que un engreído cualquiera la acusara, a si tuviera razónes para hacerlo.

- porqué lo que sea que estén planeando pone en peligro toda la diplomacia que algunos hemos estado trabajando estos días – "trabajando" era demasiado decir, en su caso se la había pasado de un lado para otro intentado figurar algo mas alla de las labores diplómaticas, podía presentir que algo mas se maquilaba en el castillo, tal vez sería su experiencia con ladrones y criminales pero su instinto casi nunca se equivocaba.

- déjame en paz – exclamo Mérida intentando librarse de el, intento empujarlo pero el muchacho se movió con agilidad

- las estoy vigilando- amenazó mientras la princesa se alejaba.

-¡pierdes tu tiempo¡- le grito ella de espaldas mientras volvia a correr hacia su habitación, despues como recapacitando giro hacia el chico – vigilas a la gente equivocada- y se dio media vuelta, anotó mentalmente otro detalle que tendría que contarle a su madre cuando la encontrara… "corona sospecha".

Eugene subió las escaleras con cautela, no quería dejar las cosas así pero tampoco quería insistir demasiado, que no confiara en alguien no era razón suficiente para exagerar y seguramente si lo hablaba con Rapunzel volvería a decirle que estaba loco.

Volteo hacia arriba de la escalinata y notó que la fina cortina que adornaba el ventanal estaba sujeta con una perilla dorada, sin siquiera pensarlo trepo un poco por la reja y se acercó para verla mejor, efectivamente era oro finamente pulido, la movió un poco y noto que estaba suelta, ningún guardia estaba a la vista, era un terrible descuido de parte del palacio de Arendelle dejar una joya asi al descubierto sin protección alguna…. De pronto recapacito en lo que estaba haciendo, dejo la pequeña esfera de oro en su lugar y bajo de la ventana, le avisaría a la reina Elsa después como cuidar sus tesoros, sacudió sus manos, escucho pasos por el corredor e instintivamente se escondió detrás del pilar ¿Por qué se escondia si no estaba haciendo nada malo? Se golpeo la cabeza con las manos, tal vez Rapunzel no era la única que conservaba malos hábitos, iba a salir de su escondite cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-Permíteme ayudarte con eso…- la suave voz del príncipe Hans lo tomó por sorpresa más aun al notar que iba acompañado de la misma princesa de Arendelle.

- puedo hacerlo perfectamente sola- contesto Anna con voz aguda mientras cargaba nerviosa una bandeja con comida y caminaba apresuradamente, a Eugene le sorprendió ver a los dos juntos caminando solos en el pasillo, supuso que el príncipe solo la estaba molestando y se planteo por un momento salir de su escondite para ayudar a la chica pero reparo en la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios Anna.

- Una princesa como tú no debería realizar tareas como esta- dijo mientras se colocaba frente a la princesa – podrías mandar fácilmente a una sirvienta a que lo haga-

- quiero ver como esta mi novio – respondió la princesa enfatizando ampliamente la última palabra – ahora si quieres bajar un poco la voz y dejarme en paz – prosiguió ella mirando hacia un lado y otro tratando de prevenir que alguien pudiera verlos, Eugene se sorprendió que pese a su intento de ser precavida la princesa no lo hubiera descubierto, ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta, el muchacho asumió que era la habitación en la que Kristoff se encontraba descansando.

-¿te preocupa que pueda escucharme?- susurro el príncipe de las islas de sur, en un tono que hizo a la chica sonrojarse

-Cállate - dijo aun mas bajo Anna, ambos hablaban tan despacio que Eugene ya no podía escuchar lo que decían, sin embargo si podía verlos – solo vete – siguió hablando Anna pero el principe sonrio encantadoramente.

Las manos de Anna estaban ocupadas con la bandeja de comida y estaba preocupada de no hacer demasiado ruido, era una situación desventajosa desde cualquier punto de vista. El principe se coloco a un lado de ella con las manos en los bolsillo y ladeando la cabeza le planto un pequeño beso en la punta de los labios, la princesa abrió exorbitantemente los ojos y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, el encuentro duro menos de un segundo, apenas se hubieron separado el principe Hans puso un dedo sobre sus labios señalándole silencio a Anna quien parecía estar a punto de gritar, la chica retrocedió torpemente chocando ligeramente con la puerta detrás suyo.

- ¿Quién? – grito una voz desde dentro de la habitación, confundiendo el tropiezo de la princesa con alguien que tocaba la puerta.

La chica emitio un extraño sonido, entre balbuceo y grito….

-¿Anna? – contesto Kristoff desde dentro de la alcoba- ¿eres tu?-

-te veo en la noche- murmuro el príncipe al oído de la chica

-¡SI¡ - respondió ella nerviosa- t-te traje el almuerzo-

Se escucho como el muchacho se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta, Anna volteo hacia Hans con pánico en los ojos pero este se alejo con una sonrisa hacia las escalera y bajo apresuradamente, tanto que no reparo en Eugene escondido detrás de la columna.

-No tenias que haberte molestado- sonrio Kristoff al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Anna con la bandeja llena de comida

-quería que te sintieras mejor – dijo la princesa con las mejillas aun rojizas intentando recuperar el aliento. El muchacho se acerco a ella y beso su frente, ella sonrio feliz y entro después de el al cuarto.

Eugene salió de su escondite con el corazón acelerado, tal vez después de todo Mérida tenía razón y estaba vigilando a la princesa equivocada.

* * *

¡atrapados¡


End file.
